Ceguera sentimental
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Edward se ve sorprendido ante la llegada de una desconocida que alterara su estabilidad emocional. Las cosas se van dando sin que él las espere.../ TH. LEMMON. EPOV/BPOV. COMPLETO/16 capitulos más Epilogo.
1. El reencuentro

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, lo que me pertenece solamente es la historia.**_

* * *

Demonios, había quedado con Tanya a las 13:30 hrs. Eran las 13:45 y recién iba saliendo de la ducha. Tomé mi camisa blanca con rayas azules… manchada, ¡demonios! Olvidé también ir a la lavandería, tuve que tomar la camisa azul.

Tanya venía llegando de su viaje a Suecia y no había tenido tiempo de comprarle algún regalo de bienvenida, pasaría a comprarle algo en el camino o quizá en el aeropuerto

El tráfico era horrendo, ¿A caso todo estaba en mi contra?, siempre acostumbró llegar a la hora, pero últimamente entre el trabajo y los arreglos del nuevo departamento no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la llegada de Tanya, menos pensé que se podría adelantar.

― ¿Busca algo en especial?

―Si, la verdad es que deseo algún recuerdo para dama.

― ¿Qué le parece un peluche?

―No, no. Es para dama, deseo algo más delicado y menos común.

La vendedora me miró despectivamente, vaya saber Dios que pasaba por su cabeza, me siguió ofreciendo tonterías hasta que apareció una mujer mayor y le ordenó que se retirase.

―¿En que le ayudo? ―dijo la dama que aproximadamente tendría unos cincuenta años.

―Deseo un regalo especial para mi novia.

―Bueno tengo unos pendientes hermosos ―sacó una caja pequeña y la abrió. En su interior dos hermosos pendientes azules con forma de gota.

Dudé.

―Son de plata y la pedrería es de zafiro ―dijo segura la vendedora.

Estaban bien. Tenía buen gusto, pero no estaba seguro de que fuesen de zafiro, aún así no tenía tiempo de reclamar, los compré rápidamente, le agradecí a la señora.

El vuelo de Tanya era el 315, proveniente de Suecia llegaba a las 13:30 hrs., pero habían tenido un retraso de veinte minutos, aún así estaba llegando tardísimo.

Sonó mi celular…Tanya.

―Aló ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estas? ¿No deberías haber llegado? Llevó esperándote veinte minutos y eso que el vuelo llegó tarde…―gritaba por el teléfono.

Comprendía que estuviese furiosa.

―Tanya, amor… por favor cálmate, te explicaré todo, ahora sólo dime ¿dónde estas? ―le dije dulcemente para evitar que se enojase aún más.

―En la cafetería, con el café absolutamente frío esperando a que llegases…

―Estaré allí en tres minutos.

―Nos vemos ―y cortó.

Detestaba su malhumor, aunque yo hubiese estado de la misma forma si mi cita llevase tanto retraso.

Allí estaba, la pude ver sentada con sus maletas y un sin fin de bolsas y con el ceño fruncido.

―Amor, aquí estoy ―le besé la frente.

―Ya era hora, ¿No te parece? ―me tomó del cuello y me besó fuertemente.

―Aquí no, cariño. Por favor.

―¡No nos vemos hace dos meses, Edward! ¿Y tienes el descaro de apartarme? ―no entendí su exagerada reacción.

La gente de la cafetería volteó a mirarnos. Enrojecí, pero no de vergüenza, si no de molestia.

―Tanya, por favor, es un lugar público y en la mesa siguiente hay niños ―le susurré.

Se calmó y volteó a comprobarlo. Sabía que Tanya era celosa y aprensiva, pero nunca había actuado así, por lo menos no desde los dos años que llevábamos juntos.

No hablamos más en el auto, hasta que llegamos al departamento nuevo, en el que había volcado la mayoría de mi tiempo en estos dos meses, quería que estuviese todo listo y perfecto para que Tanya se mudase conmigo.

―¿Estas lista? ―le dije antes de abrir la puerta.

―Si, dale. Anda ábrela ya ―su rostro carecía de emoción.

―Vamos no creerás que pasarás tan fácilmente ¿o si? ―le sonreí, me acerqué levemente a ella y acaricie su suave rostro.

―¡epá! ―me separó ―ojo por ojo, diente por diente ―me miró con recelo.

―¿Lo dices por lo de la cafetería? ―no debía haber otro motivo.

―¡Anda, ábrela ya!

―Date la vuelta ―le ordené

―¿Qué? Edward ¿Aquí? No tiene sentido estamos a metros de la habitación…―dijo cohibida.

―No, _tontita_, te vendaré los ojos ―no pude creer que pensará otra cosa.

―Sigues teniendo esos clichés.

―Son sólo dos meses que no me ves, además esos "clichés" como les dices ahora, son los que te encantaron de mi o ¿lo olvidaste? ―asintió en silencio, mientras le vendaba los ojos.

Abrí la puerta, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado.

Los colores del departamento estaban todos en armonía de forma que le gustasen. Y no podía alejar de la paleta de colores su color favorito: azul.

Lentamente me aproveché de las circunstancias, no podía desperdiciar verla así de indefensa, por lo que le robé un beso. Sonrió.

―Vamos, ¡sácame luego la venda! ―sonrió.

―Curiosa, aún mantienes eso ― _por lo menos _―pensé.

―Como tu dijiste: fueron sólo dos meses ―sonrió.

Sus labios carnosos bien delineados eran una verdadera tentación, por lo que decidí actuar rápidamente antes que comenzará a flaquear mi fuerza de voluntad.

―Ok, aquí vamos ―dejé caer suavemente la tela y me mantuve expectante a las reacciones de su rostro.

―Interesante, veo que has podido hacer un excelente trabajo ―contemplaba a su alrededor sin aparente interés.

―¿Eso es todo? ―dije atónito ―O sea me he desvivido estos dos meses, con tal de hacer todo a tu gusto y tú simplemente me dices: "Interesante".

Me miró fijamente y asintió.

―¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? tú no eras así ―volteé y le dí la espalda.

Todo había estado fatal desde que ella llegó, me volví a mirarle.

―Lo siento, debe ser el viaje, estoy agotada ―se tomó la frente y me miró―Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

―Aún no tienes idea donde esta nuestra habitación ―le dije con frialdad y resentimiento. _¡Demonios!_ Me había dolido que ella actuase así, sabiendo todo lo que me costaba intentar ser bueno para ella.

―Es cierto ―reaccionó― pues, ¿Qué esperas para enseñármela? ―dijo en tono seductor. Su extraño actuar parecía complejo de personalidad múltiple.

―Ven, está por acá ―le dije con frialdad, soltando su mano.

Si, sabía que no estaba bien que actuase así, pero ¿Cómo se supone que se actúa cuando tu novia llega de esa forma?, sabía que no era el novio perfecto, pero hacía lo mejor que podía.

Dejó sus cosas y se fue a la ducha. Había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, como siempre, indicaba que me esperaría allí.

Estuve debatiéndome unos minutos entre ir y no ir, pero no quería agravar más las cosas, así que comencé a desvestirme.

Al entrar al baño pude ver su hermosa silueta difuminada por la cortina, si había tenido dudas de acercarme al baño, se habían disipado.

Me incorporé a la ducha suavemente y la besé. Recorrí su cuerpo a besos, su cuello, su boca, masajee suavemente sus pezones mientras besaba su bajo vientre y poco a poco comenzó a aparecer aquella mujer de la que me había enamorado hacía unos años. Comenzó a besarme con impaciencia, el rocé de nuestros cuerpos había hecho rápido efecto en mí, los meses sin Tanya me estaban pasando la cuenta. Sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo exigiéndome que la tomase después de tanto tiempo, no me dejé esperar, con un pasional beso comencé a introducirme en ella, nuestro rocé comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso, cada vez más brusco, ella gemía entre mis brazos y yo la sostenía con fuerza, quería que sintiese que a pesar de todo, ella era mía.

Bebí de sus pezones el agua que caía, mientras que ella ante mi jugueteo comenzó a gemir y quejarse en mi cuello, comencé a sentir el momento culmine, pero no deseaba terminar, no aún, quería darle más tiempo de placer, quería que olvidásemos el inicio de este reencuentro. Sus manos comenzaron a jalarme el cabello, mientras que sensualmente movía sus caderas, sus piernas aún estaban entrelazadas rodeándome y su boca aún excitaba hasta el más íntimo de mis pensamientos.

―T-Te A-Amo ―jadeé.

―T-También Y-Yo ―respondió con un gemido.

Aceleré el ritmo, nuestra sincronía era perfecta, sentí como me consolidaba dentro de ella y comenzaba a dilatarse mi erección, era el momento, ella jadeaba al compás de nuestros cuerpos, presionó sus piernas contra mí, soltó un gemido excitante que aceleró mi sensación y terminé dentro de ella.

―E-Eres maravillosa ―fue todo lo que logré articular.

Continuaba a mi parecer un poco extraña, pero quizá tenía razón y era simplemente el viaje.

―¿Tienes algo para comer? ―me dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

―Creo que tenía una cena especial para dos… hoy ―le sonreí mientras acomodaba una toalla alrededor de mis caderas.

―¿Debo entonces ir formal?, Dr. Cullen ―comenzaba a ser _mi_ Tanya.

―No lo sé, ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted? ―le sonreí, mientras secaba mi cabello.

―¿Así de formal?, Dr. Cullen ―dejó caer la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

―Si fuese así Srta., dudo que llegásemos a salir del baño ―le sonreí y la dejé secándose.

Me volví a vestir rápidamente y comencé a cocinar pasta con salsa a la boloñesa.

―Huele bien― me dijo Tanya mientras abrochaba el último botón de su ajustado vestido.

―Estas tú aquí amor, que mejor va a estar todo esto ―le sonreí.

―Sigues siendo un perdido romántico ―se sentó a la espera de la cena.

―Y tu sigues siendo una niña consentida ―le serví rápidamente la sopa que ya estaba lista.

―¿Me dejarás sola en la mesa? ―reclamó.

―Déjame terminar la salsa y te acompaño ―le lancé un beso.

Comenzó a narrarme su estadía en Suecia, el arduo trabajo que tuvo que hacer con las empresas para que aceptasen el producto.

―Esta listo amor ―le serví y comenzamos a comer.

Sonó el timbre.

―Soy yo, Alice. Abre ya la puerta Edward.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―dije acercándome a abrirla.

―Hola, Ed, ¡no sabes lo que ha ocurrido! ―Alice estaba alteradísima.

―Pasa, pasa. Relájate, siéntate y respira mujer ―estaba pálida.

―Hola Tanya, perdonen que los moleste ―dijo realmente sin importarle. Sabía que a Alice no le agradaba del todo Tanya.

―Dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―le interrogué.

―Ed ―se tapó la cara con las manos, se dio un tiempo, tomó aire y volvió a hablar ―Iba al departamento a buscar a Jazz. Habíamos quedado de ir con Rosalie y Emmett a un nuevo restaurant en el centro y estaba atrasadísima por hacer compras de último minuto para Rose, cuando al llegar a la esquina del departamento se me cruza una chica y… ¡la he atropellado!

Comenzó a sollozar en mis brazos, intenté calmarla.

―Y ¿Qué has hecho? ¿La dejaste en el Hospital? ―pregunté.

―¡Tendría que haber cruzado la mitad de L.A para llegar al Hospital!

―¿Entonces…?

―La tengo abajo en el coche, ¿Podrías revisarla?

―¡Alice, ¿estas loca?! ¿Por que dem…?

―Ed, por favor… No me critiques, sólo atiéndela… Por favor… ―dijo entre sollozos.

―Esta bien, esta bien.

Alice me tironeo y lo único que alcancé a ver fue a Tanya molesta, al parecer hablaba por celular.

Alice abrió la puerta del auto y allí estaba la muchacha, ensangrentada e inconciente.

―Alice, deberías haberla llevado al hospital ―le reclamé.

―Quizá que hubiese pasado en el camino, Ed tú estabas más cerca ―tenía razón.

―¿Alguien te vio?, o sea ya sabes… ―comencé a evaluar a la chica.

―No, al parecer no ―dijo confusa ―no sé, Edward ¿Que quieres que hiciera si nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo por el estilo?

―Llevémosla al departamento, aquí no la puedo evaluar ―tomé a la muchacha en brazos y caminé rápidamente hacía el ascensor.

Tardó bastante en bajar al subterráneo. Alice estaba desesperada. Al parecer la chica no respondía a la voz, intenté hacerla reaccionar en el ascensor, pero fue inútil.

Llegamos a mi departamento.

―Tanya, por favor ¿Puedes desocupar el sofá? ―estaban sus maletas y no quería dejar a la chica en el suelo.

―Si, claro ―dijo de mala gana.

―¡Vamos, apúrate que no ves que trae a la chica herida! ―dijo con rabia Alice.

―¿Por qué demonios no lo haces tú? ―respondió Tanya.

―Dejen de discutir, por favor ―con un pie boté las maletas de Tanya al suelo. Acto seguido Tanya molesta se marchó dándole un golpe a la puerta del departamento.

―Edward, ¿Crees que estará bien? ¿Lo crees, cierto? ―decía Alice sin importarle nada más que la chica.

―Alice, déjame hacer mi trabajo, ve y tráeme algunas cosas del botiquín de baño, las necesitaré para limpiar las heridas ―rápidamente trajo el botiquín entero.

La chica tenía el pulso bajo y su respiración era inconstante, comencé a romperle la blusa para verificar si tenía daños en el pecho. Estaba en eso cuando la chica dejó de respirar.

* * *

**_Mi primer fic_**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado_**

**_Seguiré escribiéndolo a medida que los estudios me lo permitan_**

**_Adiós_**

_Manne_


	2. La huésped

―¡Demonios! ―exclamé.

Comencé con la maniobra de RCP, Alice estaba histérica.

Treinta compresiones y una insuflación, era la segunda vez que realizaba la maniobra y la chica volvió a respirar con dificultad.

No tardó en abrir los ojos.

―Soy médico, has tenido un accidente y ahora estas en mi casa ¿Me has oído? ―la chica parecía confundida.

―¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Deseas algo? De verdad, perdóname, no era mi intención, es que no sé como te cruzaste, fue de improvisto, de verd…

―Alice, calla, déjala incorporarse, ya habrá tiempo de que hablen ―tuve que detenerla, la chica parecía aún más confusa, parecía un animalito indefenso.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunté mientras limpiaba un corte profundo, pero pequeño en su frente.

―¡Ouch! ―se quejó.

―Lo siento, tienes bastantes contusiones y al parecer una fractura en el tobillo ―le sonreí para aminorar su miedo.

―Bella ―respondió.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Alice.

―Mi nombre es Bella, Isabella Swan ―respondió con dificultad.

―¿Te cuesta respirar? ―sus inhalaciones eran cortas y dificultosas.

―No ―la cuestioné con la mirada ―Bueno, sólo un poco.

Intentaba aparentar.

―¿Dónde vives? ―pregunté.

Alice me miró y sonrió.

―¿Qué? Simplemente es una pregunta de rutina ―me justifiqué.

―Yo no he dicho lo contrario, hermanito ―dijo Alice.

―Vivo en… ―se pausó.

―No lo recuerdas… ¡Demonios! ―reclamé.

―No, no, si lo recuerdo, es sólo que ya no vivo allí ―declaró con tristeza.

―Pero, entonces ¿Dónde vives? ―inquirió Alice.

―Bueno, digamos que vivía en los departamentos de la esquina en que me atropellaste ―le dijo a Alice.

―¡Oh! Isabella, de verdad lo siento no sé como te has cruzado, venías corriendo y no te vi, apareciste de la nada y no alcancé a frenar, lo siento muchísimo ―dijo apenada.

―No fue tu culpa, fue mía. Crucé sin mirar ―respondió mientras se tocaba la frente.

―No, no lo hagas, deberé ponerte puntos allí.

―¡Oh! No, puntos no ―dijo asustada.

―Lo siento, pero estos puntos ni siquiera te dejaran cicatriz, además el corte es pequeñísimo, pero profundo. Será mejor que me dejes hacer mi trabajo.

―Pero, ¿No deberías hacer esto en un hospital? ―preguntó.

Miré a Alice seriamente.

―¿Qué me ves? Sabes que si la llevas al hospital me quitarán la licencia de conducir ―declaró.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―pregunté.

―Bueno… Este, ya sabes cuando fue la venta de Prada, no encontré un estacionamiento cerca y deje el coche mal estacionado. También los constantes excesos de velocidad… y ahora esto… Edward, por favor no, hazlo por mi ―rogó.

―Alice, esta chica… ―Alice me cuestionó ―Bueno, Isabella…

―Bella ―corrigió.

―Bueno, Bella necesita atención médica adecuada ―reclamé.

―Pero, si ya estas haciendo el trabajo acá, ¿Cuál va a ser la diferencia? Hermanito.

―Si no les molesta, no tengo problemas de ser atendida acá ―dijo la chica.

―Pero, ¿Estás segura?

―Detesto el olor a hospital, así que si es posible que me atiendas acá y me dejes libre lo antes posible, olvidaré todo esto ―esbozó una leve sonrisa.

―No creo que salgas pronto de acá ―dije.

Alice se rió. La miré seriamente.

―Alice, por favor, estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

―Si, si Ed, hermanito.

―¿Por qué no vas y preparas algo? ―Bella debería tener hambre.

―Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas ―sonrió.

―Haz algo liviano, ya sabes, aún esta en shock.

―Esta bien ―se fue dando saltitos.

Isabella, o sea Bella, como ella misma me corrigió, se miraba los brazos y las piernas, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a los accidentes, por que cuando vio su tobillo en esas condiciones ni siquiera gritó.

―El tobillo es lo peor ¿verdad?

―Al parecer sí, pero debo hacerte radiografías y no sé como hacerlo si no quieres pisar un hospital ―le sonreí ―no puedo entrar una máquina de esas a mi departamento.

―Mira, puedo ir a hacerme las radiografías con tal que no me dejes encerrada en el hospital ―declaró.

―Bueno, entonces eso haremos. Te sacaré las radiografías mañana en la mañana, pero deberás quedarte en algún lugar donde te pueda vigilar constantemente ―no podría ser acá, si Tanya viese que se quedaba acá, definitivamente se terminaría todo.

―Se puede quedar en mi casa ―dijo Alice desde la cocina.

―Claro, pero eso tendría que ser mañana, porque hoy sería inútil moverla.

―Bueno, entonces hoy te quedas aquí ―gritó Alice a Bella.

Sonó un celular… era el de Alice. Estuvo dando explicaciones a Jazz, mientras yo terminaba de curar a Bella.

―Gracias ―dijo.

―De nada, es mi trabajo ―le sonreí.

―Pero aún así, gracias.

―Es mi trabajo también arreglar los desastres de mi hermana menor ―se rió.

―Pero, de verdad fue mi culpa ―dijo ―Yo me crucé, no miré la calle ―bajó la mirada.

―¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Querías matarte? ―no tenía sentido, Bella era guapa. ¡Oh! Ese comentario fue demasiado superficial, corrijo, ella es una chica que tiene un buen futuro aparente.

―No, no era precisamente aquello ―se sonrojó.

―¿Me lo explicarías?

―hemm… Lamento mucho interrumpir, pero hermanito te he dejado lista una sopa para Bella, debo irme Jazz y los chicos están muy preocupados, mañana vendré por Bella, para llevarla a mi casa, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿si? ―me besó, se despidió de Bella y se fue rápidamente.

―Bueno, ahora debo entablillarte el tobillo, mañana te haré las radiografías y trataré que estén lo más rápido posible, para enyesarte.

―Esta bien ―respondió resignada, al parecer no era la primera vez que la enyesaban.

―¿Te duele? ―traté de ser cuidadoso.

―Solo un poco ―se quejó.

―Bueno, ya está, ahora puedes cambiarte de ropa ―me miró intrigada ―te pasaré una polera y un pantalón de buzo míos, no creo que Tanya me permita sacar algo de lo suyo.

―Alice querrás decir ―me corrigió.

―No, no. Tanya mi novia, estabas inconciente cuando ella se marchó.

―¿Se marchó por mi culpa? ―¡demonios! ¿Como decirle que en gran parte si?

―Ella estaba molesta conmigo de antes ―le mentí a medias.

Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio.

―Bueno, yo había dicho que te llevaría a mi pieza ―la tomé cuidadosamente en brazos y la llevé a la habitación.

―Este… Te dejo para que te cambies… Puedes, ¿verdad? ―afirmó.

―Cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina, calentando tu sopa ―sonreí.

Me fui rápidamente a la cocina a llamar a Tanya.

―Aló ¿Amor? Perdóname, sé que estas molesta, pero cuando leas este mensaje por favor, respóndelo. Te amo. Edward.

―¡Edward! ―era Bella.

Corrí a la habitación para pillarla hecha un lío con la polera y sonrojada.

―¿Me ayudas? ―dijo apenada.

―No te sientas mal, pero para mi es normal ver todo el tiempo a personas desnudas ―le infundí confianza.

―Lo sé, pero aún así no deja de ser incomodo, estar en tú casa molestandote y arruinando tu relación ―se había dado cuenta.

―No, no es así ―traté de explicar.

―Te he escuchado, aunque no era mi intención ―volvió a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

―¡hey, hey!, te dije que mi relación estaba mal de antes ―bueno, de cierta forma era verdad.

―Si, lo entiendo.

Recordé que anteriormente no me había respondido una pregunta,

―Hace un rato te pregunté algo y no me respondiste ―le recordé.

―¿Qué sería? ―se hizo la desentendida.

―¿Por qué no miraste la calle al cruzar?

―Es embarazoso explicarlo ―se detuvo.

―¡Vamos! confía en mi, seré tu médico de cabecera por bastante tiempo, así que creo que deberías intentarlo ―de cierta forma sentía una necesidad de conocer a mi nueva huésped.

―Terminé con mi novio de cinco años ―sollozó ―venía del trabajo, cuando sorprendí a Mike en nuestra cama con mi mejor amiga Jessica, no lo pude evitar, salí llorando del departamento y fue entonces cuando crucé la calle sin mirar ―declaró hipando.

―¡umm! ―me había quedado sin palabras, no soy muy buen consejero cuando se trata de amor, con la única mujer que he estado ha sido con Tanya, lo que hace mi experiencia casi nula. Pero quería ayudar a Bella.

―Bueno, ahora eres libre y poco a poco sé que podrás superarlo. ¿Que te parece si vamos a probar la sopa de la atolondrada de Alice? ―le animé.

―Claro ―su estomago sonó ―perdón ―dijo avergonzada.

―Da igual, también tengo hambre.

La tomé en brazos nuevamente y la llevé al comedor.

―No deberías cargarme tanto, te harás daño ―me dijo mientras saboreaba la exquisita sopa de Alice.

―Sé hacerlo, como médico tenemos que cuidarnos también así que nos enseñan ese tipo de cosas ―le sonreí.

Bella bebió rápidamente su sopa.

―Edward… ―dijo con timidez.

―Dime, Bella.

―N-Necesito i-ir… este… al baño ―se sonrojó.

―Esta bien, yo te llevaré y cuando estés lista me avisas y te iré a buscar.

La tomé suavemente en brazos y la dejé en el baño, una vez lista me llamó y la fui a buscar.

―Gracias, Edward ―me dijo cuando la llevaba a mi habitación.

―De nada, Bella ―le sonreí.

La estaba dejando suavemente sobre la cama, no quería que se dañase aún más, parecía tan frágil.

―Edward, amor, llegue. Oí tu mensaje en el buzón… Cari-ri ―se paró en el umbral mi habitación ―¡Edward! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

―Te lo puedo explicar… ―intenté decirle.

―Edward Cullen ¿Qué hace esta mujer en nuestra cama? Y ¿Qué haces tú sobre ella?

No estaba técnicamente sobre ella, sólo la estaba acomodando… pero dudaba seriamente que Tanya me creyese.

* * *

_**Saludos a todas y todos…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Kath: ¿Qué dices?**_

_**Actualizaré pronto **_

_**arroz**_

_**Manne  
**_


	3. Mañana será otro día

Tanya estaba hecha una furia, gritaba cosas que no se entendían y lo único que hice fue pensar en la pobre Bella, en aquel estado y teniendo que aguantar la extraña actitud que traía mi novia desde su viaje, realmente me hacía sentir fatal.

―¡T-Tania, cállate ya! ―grité sin pensarlo.

Ella quedó atónita, me miró seria, cómo si guardase ira en mi contra.

―¡¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?! ―gritó sin motivos.

Traté de calmar los ánimos, aunque sabía que era inútil, no quería hacer sentir más mal a Bella.

―Vamos a fuera, allí conversaremos más tranquilos ―le pedí.

Me sentía horriblemente mal, sabía que cualquiera se hubiese pasado un rollo al ver a su novio con otra chica, pero ella había visto en las condiciones que había llegado y no era innegable, era cuestión de mirar su estado, llena de contusiones y con múltiples curaciones, era imposible pensar algo errado viendo como estaba la pobre Bella.

Salimos del departamento y nos quedamos conversando en el pasillo.

―¿Cómo demonios te metes a la cama con una recién llegada? ―reclamó

―Tanya, no veo cual es tu problema, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ―le acaricie el pelo, ella me rechazó.

―¡Edward, estabas en la cama con esa chica! ―sollozó.

Me estaba cansando esta situación, la amaba con toda mi alma, pero se estaba volviendo obstinada, no me comprendía. Estaba colmando mi paciencia y rompiendo poco a poco mi corazón. ¿Dónde estaba la chica de la que me enamoré? La chica sensible, tierna, adorable, extrovertida y preocupada por los demás… al parecer se esfumó en el avión de regreso.

―Tanya, te lo diré solamente una vez más ―respiré hondo ―Bella no puede moverse de mi casa, podría agravar las lesiones y no la he podido llevar al hospital porque Alice podría perder su licencia y a Bella no le gustan los hospitales ―declaré.

―¡Ah! Lindo, muy muy lindo, ¿No te parece? Ahora tienes el descaro de nombrarla con toda naturalidad frente a mi ―se cruzó de manos.

No había caso, Tanya estaba decidida a provocar una confrontación directa, algo que no estaba en ninguno de mis planes, no deseaba terminar con ella, eso era lo último que haría en mi vida.

―Tanya, ¿Por qué no pasas y te quedas conmigo toda la noche? Podrías comprobar lo que te digo, no me interesa Bella ―le tomé la mano ―Yo te amo a ti ―dije susurrándole al oído.

Ella me miró con cierto tinte de dulzura, pero aún en sus ojos había recelo.

―Edward, no deseo quedarme contigo ―aseguró.

―¿Qué?

―Edward, me quedaré en un Hotel hasta que la chica se vaya de tu casa ―declaró.

No entendía nada, ¿Por qué me hacía todo este escándalo si finalmente se iría a dormir a un hotel?

―Vamos, amor quédate ―le supliqué.

―Edward, esta bien, te entiendo has tenido que mantenerla en tu casa, pero cuando la chica se vaya volveré, por ahora sólo no me llames. Necesito pensar ―eso me dejó vacío.

Cada palabra desinteresada rompía en jirones mi corazón. Este regreso no había sido como lo había planeado, si hubiese sido como yo deseaba ella estaría ahora disfrutando del nuevo departamento y de mi compañía en lo que sería nuestra habitación. Pero, por otro lado estaba Bella, la chica no tenía culpa alguna, era una buena muchacha y de cierta forma agradecía que estuviese entre nosotros, quizá que hubiese pasado si un desalmado la hubiese atropellado, quizá que le hubiesen hecho ―estremecí sólo de pensarlo ―Era una buena muchacha y estaba desorientada, necesitaba un apoyo y sé que Alice podría ser una buena compañía en este momento tan difícil para ella.

―Edward, ¿me has oído?

―Perdóname ¿qué has dicho?

―Nada, no tiene importancia, simplemente que es mejor que te dediques a cuidar a tu nueva invitada que osa usar mi cama y a mi novio ―bufó.

Giró sus tacones y se marchó dejándome sumido en una incertidumbre letal. Era la mujer más importante, después de Esme, que alojaba mi corazón y ella como si nada simplemente rompía todo lo que me había costado entregarle. Recuerdo lo mucho que me costó confiar en ella, lo que me costó entregarme a lo que sentía, para que ahora por una estupidez comenzara a desmoronarse mi mundo.

Agobiado y triste volví al departamento. Bella se había levantado y con un gran esfuerzo me esperaba en el umbral de mi habitación.

―¿Qué haces en pie? ―le reclamé aunque mi voz cabizbaja no convencía.

―L-Lo S-Siento Edward, de verdad lo siento mucho, todo esto ha sido mi culpa y por esto ahora estoy arruinando tu noviazgo, siento que debo irme de aquí, por favor llévame a un hospital ―dijo con suma dificultad, a penas podía respirar bien y estaba apoyada de un solo pie.

Por un momento pensé en dejarla en el hospital, así Tanya estaría nuevamente conmigo, pero no tenía sentido, la compañía de Bella me agradaba, además que pronto se iría a la casa de Alice, no tendría por que alejarme tan bruscamente de ella.

―No, no tiene sentido, mañana iremos a hacerte los exámenes y pronto podrás ir a casa de Alice ―dije de forma convincente.

―Podrían dejarme en casa de Ángela, una amiga, sé que he sido una molestia y desearía no seguir siéndolo ―dijo apenada.

―Bella, no eres ninguna molestia, además no sabes en el lío que te has metido, tendrás que ser el centro de atención de Alice por lo menos unos tres meses hasta que deje de tener culpa y por lo visto le has agradado mucho, así que no creo que le molestes ―le dije entre risas.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé nuevamente a la cama, ¡que chica tan obstinada! Se levantó sabiendo en las condiciones que estaba.

―Gracias, Edward ―dijo mirando las sabanas ―Gracias por protegerme.

¿Protegerla? ¿De qué? No entendí.

―¿Protegerte? ―le dije.

―Si, pensé que tu novia terminaría agrediéndome ―dijo sonrojada aún mirando las sabanas.

―¡Oh! No hubiese dejado que te pusiese ni una sola mano encima ―le dije con seguridad. Aunque sinceramente lo creía con fuerza, no comprendía por qué, pero sabía que no dejaría que la lastimasen, no por lo menos mientras yo estuviese cerca de ella.

―Gracias.

Que chica más agradecida, lo decía cada minuto, como si fuese una molestia y estuviese acostumbrada a pedir disculpas y dar las gracias por todo.

―Bella ―dije antes de salir de la habitación ―¿Deseas ver alguna película?

―De seguro tendrás que hacer algo más, de verdad prefiero que hagas lo tuyo ―dijo resignada.

―No, no ―me había tomado el día libre por lo de Tanya, pero al parecer lo más adecuado no sería ir a verla ―de verdad me encantaría acompañarte a ver una pelicula ―le sonreí.

―Entonces veamos que tienes ―sonrió con dificultad.

―Bueno, quizá te reirás de mi, pero no me gustan las películas de acción ―declaré entre risas.

―¡Oh! ¿En serio? Entonces te lo agradezco, M-Mik-e ―se sonrojó al decir su nombre ―era lo único que veía y me aburría rotundamente ―declaró apenada.

―Entonces te reirás más de mi cuando sepas que películas veo ―le dije.

―¿Si? Entonces estoy preparada para sentir dolor en mis costillas ―dijo aguantándose la risa.

―Bueno, que mal médico soy, había olvidado que no debes reír. Perdona.

―Desprecupate, aún estoy viva. Realmente esto no es nada, he pasado por cosas peores.

No lo quise imaginar, pobre Bella, tan pequeña, delicada e indefensa.

―Bueno, ¿Te gustan las películas románticas y clásicas? ―dije casi susurrando.

―¿Te gustan las comedias románticas? ―dijo asombrada.

―Bueno, si, pero no quería invitarte a ver algo así, si no más bien algo clásico ―dije.

―Bueno, me encantan ¿Tienes Gone with the Wind (lo que el viento se llevó)?

―Si, claro que si. Eso si que es un clásico que no podría faltar en mi colección ―le sonreí.

No podía creerlo, Bella había adivinado mi pensamiento, era exactamente la película en la que estaba pensando. Abrí un estante y busqué la película, estaba ordenado alfabéticamente así que no me costaría nada encontrarla.

―¡Guau! Tienes un montón de películas ―dijo asombrada.

―Si, bueno me gustan los clásicos, como ya sabes, y además los días de lluvia me gusta acompañarlos por una buena película ―le sonreí.

―Es genial, pues yo trabajo en eso ―dijo.

―¿Si?

―Si, soy asistente de producción, también trabajo en revistas y cosas así, incluso me he dedicado a la fotografía ―sonrió orgullosa.

―¡Guau! Eso es sorprendente, bueno yo no tengo mucho que contarte, como ya sabes soy médico ―dije entre risas.

―Si y uno de los buenos ―dijo sonriendo ―leí el artículo que salió de ti en el NYT, el mes pasado.

―¡Oh! Y ¿cómo no me habías dicho nada? ―dije sonrojado.

―Bueno, no se había dado la oportunidad.

Puse la película y me senté cuidadosamente a su lado.

Mostraba la casa de Scarlett O'hara y las típicas letras antiguas mostrando el reparto. Pude ver como Bella intentaba acomodarse.

―¿Has traído pañuelos? ―me preguntó antes que comenzará.

―¡Oh! Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Voy por ellos.

Cuando volví traía palomitas hechas en el microondas y dos cajas de pañuelos, debía reconocerlo, también lloraba con el final de la película.

―¿Por qué dos cajas? ―dijo con una curiosidad malintencionada.

―También lloro con el final ¿que esperabas? ―le dije riendo.

―Gracias de nuevo ―dijo por las palomitas.

―De nada.

Comenzaba la película que hablaban sobre la guerra, aunque Scarlett no quería hablar de guerra.

―Me causa gracia, la sirvienta negra ―dijo Bella.

―A mi también, mire que desearle la muerte ―le dije ―¿Tienes la costumbre de hablar en las peliculas?

―¡Oh! Lo siento ―pude notar como se sonrojaba.

―No te preocupes, siempre tiendo a comentarlas cuando las he visto muchas veces.

―Bueno, entonces somos dos ―sonrió.

La película transcurrió rápidamente. En una escena Scarlett le saca la lengua a su hermana Sussan.

―La mala costumbre de las mujeres de sacar la lengua ―le comenté a Bella.

―No creo que sea una mala costumbre ―sonrió y me mostró la lengua.

Ambos nos reímos como niños, aunque a ella le dolían las costillas.

De repente comencé a sentir unos sollozos, miré a Bella y esta había comenzado a gastar los pañuelos que le había otorgado.

―Soy una tonta ―se dijo.

―No, no lo eres, eres una romántica ―le consolé.

―Pero, es que es triste que ella sufra por alguien que nunca la amará.

―Pero, ella es mala al dar ilusiones a alguien del que nunca podrá verse prendada ―le rebatí.

―Bueno, en parte ella es caprichosa, pero no es mala ―la defendió.

―Bella, ¿Eres caprichosa? ―pregunté con curiosidad al ver que tanto defendía a Scarlett.

―No, no lo soy, sólo soy llevada a mis ideas ―sonrió

Así transcurrió la película entre sollozos de ambos y en el final, prendí la luz por que ya había oscurecido y pude ver a Bella, lloriqueando por que él había dejado a Scarlett.

―Hermosa película ―dijo entre llanto.

―Si, aunque hubiese deseado saber que quedaban juntos ―le dije.

―Si, pero quizá así no hubiese sido un clásico ―señaló acertadamente.

―Si, tienes mucha razón ―le sonreí ―¿Quieres comer algo?

―No, la verdad no tengo hambre, más bien tengo sueño ―dijo.

―Bueno te dejaré ya son cerca de las 9 p.m, descansa mañana nos espera un largo día ―le sonreí ―Buenas noches, Bella.

―Buenas Noches, Edward ―dijo desde la cama.

Me fui a dormir a la habitación de invitados, aunque no pude pegar pestaña, pensaba una y otra vez el actuar de Tanya, no comprendía el por qué, nos amábamos si mal no recordaba. Ella se había ido casi llorando cuando subió al avión y me llamaba todos los días para saber como estaba y como estaba nuestro departamento. No sabía en que momento había cambiado tanto, ¿Dónde había perdido a mi adorada favorita?, sabía que amarla era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero en estas últimas horas no tenía idea de por qué se me había hecho tan simple dejarla en segundo plano.

Estuve pensando largamente en todo lo sucedido, en la llegada de Tanya, en la discusión en la cafetería, luego todo el suceso de Alice y la llegada de Bella, una chica dulce y herida por un hombre que no la supo entender. Estaba pensando en aquello cuando escuché unos gritos en la pieza de Bella, corrí desesperadamente a la habitación y allí estaba gritando.

―¡Bella, Bella! ¡Despierta, Bella! ―la moví con cuidado por sus innumerables contusiones.

―Ed-Edward, gracias a Dios estas aquí, ¡Oh! Edward ―se abrazó a mi.

―¿Estas bien? ¿Qué has soñado? ―le pregunté.

―S-Si, C-Creo que s-si, fue sólo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla ―me dijo.

―Te traeré un vaso con agua.

Fui a buscarlo, pobre Bella, se veía aterrada, tan asustada, quizá la película le había traído malos recuerdos.

―Bella, ten aquí esta ―le dije.

―¡Oh! Edward, de verdad muchas gracias ―el vaso de agua temblaba en su mano.

―De nada, Bella, de verdad. ¿Dime que estabas soñando? ―le pregunté.

―¡Oh! Sólo recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos ―bajó su mirada y se tapó la cara con las manos.

―Bueno, Bella, estaré aquí hasta que te duermas, no quiero que te agites así ―le arreglé un mechón rebelde de cabello, ella se sonrojó.

―Gracias, Edward.

―Sólo duerme Bella, como dijo Scarlett: No pienses. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

_**Hola chicas :) aquí les dejó un new cap. me he inspirado, pero no creo que actualicé**_

_**pronto, quizá dentro de la otra semana.**_

_**Besos a todas**_

_**=)**_

_**Adios :)**_

_**Manne**_

_**(diganme si les ha gustado) :)  
**_


	4. Se cae la venda

Hoy me esperaría un largo día, tenía planeado llevar a Bella al hospital a sus exámenes y radiografías, luego debía ir a dejarla a casa de Alice y así podría ir a la hora de almuerzo a ver a Tanya que se hospedaba en un Hotel que estaba a quince minutos del hospital.

Si todo iba como planeaba esta noche Tanya estaría conmigo en nuestro departamento.

Había decidido levantarme más temprano, sabía que Bella necesitaría más tiempo para arreglarse de lo normal.

―Bella, Bella, despierta ―le dije desde el umbral.

Al parecer estaba profundamente dormida, me acerqué a ella y pude ver como su rostro se embellecía al estar en ese estado. Me quedé contemplándola largo rato, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse y me sacó del trance en el que estaba.

―Bella, despierta ―le dije suavemente.

Ella se incorporó lentamente en la cama.

―Hola, Bella ―le sonreí.

Aún tenía los ojos hinchados por las constantes pesadillas de anoche.

―¡Edward! ―se sonrojó.

Comprendí en el acto que le avergonzaba que la viese recién despertando.

―¡Oh! Lo siento, pensé que no te molestaría ―le dije en parte avergonzado.

―No, no importa ¡que tonta he sido!… bueno, de nuevo ―hizo un ademán de sonrisa.

―Eh… acomódate que te traeré el desayuno.

―¡No, no! En la cama no, o sea ¡que atrevida! Creo que me puedo levantar ―hizo un intento, pero fue en vano.

―Te quedarás en la cama, voy y vuelvo.

Fui a buscar la bandeja para llevarle el desayuno y se lo dejé con sumo cuidado.

―Gracias.

―No hay de qué… Bueno en realidad a cambio te pediré que tengas paciencia en el Hospital, ya sabes…―rodee los ojos.

―Claro, creo que seria lo mínimo ―sonrió.

Tenía indudablemente mejor semblante.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos sonó el timbre. Tanya, pensé.

Reiteradas veces sonó antes de que pudiese abrir.

―A-Alice, Hola ―la besé

―¿Llevas a Bella al hospital? ―fue su inusual saludo.

―Bueno, si.

Se dirigió a saltitos hasta la habitación.

―¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡¿Pretendías llevar a Bella así al Hospital?! ―dijo furiosa.

―Bueno, Alice… este…

Me miró casi asesinándome con ello.

―¡¿Dónde a quedado el caballero que yo conocía?! ―dijo mirando a Bella como si pidiese disculpas.

―¡Oh! Bella, perdona al despreocupado y poco cortés de mi hermano. Mira lo que te he traído ―dijo enseñándole una bolsa.

―¡Edward! ―dijo la loca de Alice.

―¿Qué?

―Creo que sería vital que fueses a hacer lo tuyo ―dijo en un falso tono de dulzura.

―Si, claro. No tarden mucho ―salí rápidamente de la habitación, antes que el duendecillo terminase aniquilándome.

Mientras esperaba marqué el número de Tanya, todas las llamadas me las desviaba al buzón de voz. Las chicas se demoraban demasiado en esa habitación.

―Esta lista ―dijo Alice.

Al fin, pensé. Fui a buscar a Bella para llevarla en brazos hasta el volvo.

Allí estaba sentada en la cama, sonrojada ante la evidente producción de Alice. Tenía ordenado su pelo castaño, largo y ondulado, con unas hermosas pinzas. Llevaba un vestido entallado verde en degradé, francamente hacían resaltar las hermosas facciones de la chica. Alice le había dado un toqué de rubor y había realzado los hermosos ojos marrones que tenía Bella. Creo que si no fuese por la falsa tos de Alice mi boca hubiese quedado completamente abierta.

―¿E-Est-as l-lista? ―intenté decir de corrido, pero fallé rotundamente.

―S-si ―dijo titubeante Bella.

―Bueno, Edward, pasa a dejar a Bella después del hospital, estaré esperandola ―dijo Alice.

―¿No nos acompañarás? ―preguntó Bella.

―¡Oh! Querida, no podré, tengo que ir a ver unas nuevas telas para diseñar unos vestidos que me han mandado a hacer con urgencia ―le respondió Alice. Ella era una famosa diseñadora de modas, últimamente estaba cada día más ocupada.

―Bueno, entonces nos vemos en tú casa ―le dije a Alice.

Bajé en brazos a Bella, cuidado que no se viese más de lo debido, ni que yo tocase más de lo pensado, bueno en realidad más de lo permitido.

―Edward ―dijo Bella ―¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

―Claro.

―¿Cuánto llevas con tu novia? ―dijo con curiosidad mientras la dejaba sobre el asiento de copiloto.

―Cerca de dos años ―le respondí.

Me dí la vuelta para entrar al coche.

―Disculpa que te haga otra pregunta, pero ¿Cómo sabes si la amas? ―Bella estaba sonrojada y yo no sabía precisamente que responder.

―Bueno, no te incomodes por esas preguntas, aunque sinceramente no sabría como responderte sin saber si podría estar en lo cierto o quizá rotundamente equivocado ―le respondí sin dejar de mirar el camino.

―¿Cómo es eso?

―Bueno, cuando se está enamorado, se tiene otra perspectiva de la vida, puede que la persona que amas no sea exactamente como crees y eso es por que tienes un velo que te ciega, el amor ―le respondí.

―Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorado? ―inquirió.

―Bueno, por que cuando ves a esa persona pareciese que el mundo se silencia, cuando la ves andar pareciese que no camina si no que flotase y cuando la tienes cerca no deseas más, simplemente ruegas que no se aleje y antes de cualquier cosa prefieres su felicidad antes que la tuya ―respondí.

Un silencio rotundo inundó el volvo.

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ―era mi turno de preguntar.

Se demoró en contestar.

―B-Bueno, e-este… Tonterías ―respondió,

―Bella, he tenido la confianza para responder tus preguntas, creo que no es necesario pedirte que confíes tú en mi ahora ―por primera vez la volví a mirar.

―La verdad, estaba pensando en Mike ―dijo apenada.

―No deberías gastar tu tiempo pensando en un idiota ―no sé por que me enfurecía tanto al saber que Bella pensaba en él.

―Es que la verdad no sé si le amaba ―declaró.

― Y ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? ―le pregunté con real curiosidad, no es que quisiese preguntarle para hacerla sentir mejor, si no por que realmente me interesaba esa respuesta.

―Sólo digamos que he pensado mucho anoche ―respondió.

La verdad no era lo que esperaba, en realidad no tenía idea que respuesta quería, pero me dejó con ganas de saber más.

―Bella, antes de ir a dejarte a casa de Alice, creo que debemos pasar a buscar tus cosas a tu antiguo hogar.

Bella quedó estupefacta.

―¿Ir allá? ―pudé sentir su miedo.

―Bella, subiré contigo si quieres ―respondí. Pero, claramente quería toparme con el tipo que tanto daño le había hecho a Bella.

―Gracias una vez más Edward ―me respondió. Este gracias tenía más valor para mi que los anteriores, aunque aún no tenía claro el por qué.

Habíamos llegado al Hospital, no quise solicitar una silla de ruedas para Bella, prefería llevarla más rápidamente en mis brazos, aunque ciertamente no era ese el real motivo.

―Dr. Cullen, ¿desea que le facilite una silla de ruedas? ―dijo una enfermera.

No tuve alternativa.

―Claro, por favor ―esperamos con Bella hasta que trajeran la silla.

La coloqué con cuidado y la llevé a rayos.

―Hola, Ben ―saludé al tecnólogo encargado de la sala de Rayos.

―Hola Edward. ¿Qué te trae por acá? ―dijo adivinando que esto no era una visita de cortesía.

―Traigo a una paciente que necesita unas radiografías ―dije señalando a Bella.

―Edward, sabes que para eso hay que tener hora ―dijo reprendiendome.

―Ben, sólo serán un par de Radiografías, por favor ―le supliqué.

―Esta bien, pero que sea la última vez ―accedió.

―Así será ―sabía que si se lo volvía a pedir este lo haría. Estaba loco por mi secretaría, así que cada vez que podía me pedía alguna cosa para salir con ella.

―Bueno Bella, te dejaré acá, cuando estés lista en Rayos, te llevarán para volver a entablillar tu tobillo, mientras esperamos los resultados ―le dije.

―Esta bien ―respondió sumisa.

―Luego te llevarán a mi oficina. Allí tendrás que aburrirte por un rato ―le sonreí.

Dejé la sala de rayos, Ben me tendría listas las radiografías en unos 45 minutos, tendría que ver si era necesario enyesar y de paso ver la lista de pacientes que hoy me esperaban.

En mi oficina volví a llamar a Tanya, esta no me respondió.

―Jane ―llamé por el citofono.

―Si, Dr. Cullen ―respondió mi secretaria.

―Tengo una hora libre entre pacientes ―pregunté.

―Si, la Sra. Holmes ha cancelado ―señaló.

―¿A que hora tenía la atención?

―A las 10:30 a 11:30 Dr. Cullen ―respondió amablemente.

―Avise, por favor, que a esa hora me ausentaré y volveré para atender a la paciente que sigue ―dicho esto agradecí a Jane y corté la comunicación.

Vi mi reloj, las 10:00 hrs, había terminado de atender a mi última paciente y Bella no estaría lista antes de las 12:00 hrs. Así que me fui rápidamente a mi auto para ver a Tanya.

Al llegar al hotel, pregunté a la recepcionista el número de habitación y subí al noveno piso.

Golpee la puerta dos veces, tardaron en abrir la puerta.

Tanya salió con camisola a abrir la puerta, al parecer no me esperaba.

―E-E-Ed-d-w-wa-r-d ―dijo estupefacta ―¿Que haces a-aqui?

―Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia ―la besé.

―¡Edward! Habiamos quedado en no vernos ―refunfuñó.

―Yo no he dicho nada de eso ―intenté pasar, pero ella me cerró el paso.

―¡Edward, no quiero verte hasta que no saques a esa mujer de tu casa! ―bufó.

―Ya no esta en mi casa ―bueno no técnicamente.

Intenté volver a pasar, pero volvió a impedirmelo.

―Edward, tengo todo desordenado y de verdad no quiero empeorar las cosas, por favor vete ―dijo más calmada.

―Quiero decirte algo importante. Anoche lo pensé mucho y creo que tenías razón ―dije con tranquilidad.

―¿De que hablas? ―dijo confusa.

―Antes de irte me dijiste que por qué no comprabas tú el departamento ¿lo recuerdas? ―habíamos discutido un sin fin de veces el tema.

―Si, lo recuerdo.

―Recordarás entonces que te he dicho que cuando cumpliéramos dos años y medio te lo regalaría ―le recordé.

―Si, no lo he olvidado ―afirmó.

―He decidido adelantarlo, quiero que seas dueña del departamento a penas decidas instalarte de nuevo conmigo ―sonreí al verla feliz.

―¿De verdad? Amor, ¿es cierto? ―me abrazó.

―Claro, querida, claro que si ―la besé y entramos a su habitación.

Al soltarla para llevarla al sillón, ella se envaró.

―Edward, amor, ¿Por qué no nos vemos después?

―Tengo una hora libre, cariño. Y estoy a quince minutos del hospital ―la apreté fuertemente contra mí.

Al alzar la vista pude ver saliendo del baño a un hombre que solamente llevaba una toalla envuelta en sus caderas.

Me separé rápidamente de Tanya.

―¿Quién demonios es este? ―grité.

―Edward, amor te lo puedo explicar, es un compañero de trabajo, ha venido con nosotros desde Suecia y no habían más habitaciones disponibles ―sollozó desesperada ―Edward, amor, debes creerme.

El hombre permaneció silencioso de pie en el umbral, era alto, mucho más de lo que era yo.

―¿Y eso explica tu ropa interior desparramada por toda la habitación? ―tartamudee ―Tanya, he dado todo por ti, para que tú me hagas esto. De verdad ¿Me lo merecía?

No entendía nada, en estos momentos sentía como destrozaban mi corazón en pedazos y quedaba un enorme vacío en él. Se me derrumbaba el mundo, perdía mi horizonte, se me iba la vida imaginando que Tanya era capaz de algo así.

―Edward, quise decírtelo desde el primer momento, pero…―intentaba reconocerlo.

No comprendía por qué había seguido con la farsa de nuestro noviazgo, ¿Por qué demonios no me lo había dicho antes? Hubiese intentado ser mejor para ella, me hubiese esforzado para ser mejor para ella, merecía una oportunidad, de verdad que la merecía. Pero, entonces allí comenzó a calzar todo.

―¡Querías quedarte con el departamento! ―le grité ―¡Pretendías seguir conmigo hasta que te regalará el departamento! ―las emociones me traicionaron y comenzaron a salir unas delatoras lágrimas.

―Edward, ¡no! ―intentó mentir.

―¡No seas mentirosa, sabes perfectamente que no puedes mentirme, no a mí que te conozco tan bien! De verdad ¿Eso pretendías? ¡Que cayera como un imbécil en tu jueguecito y yo que iba derecho a pedirte que te quedases con las propiedades del departamento! ―estaba furioso.

En un intento de descargar mi rabia, la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí.

El hombre que estaba en el umbral corrió hasta donde estábamos y me empujó fuertemente contra la pared. Me aturdí. Con todas mis fuerzas y lleno de rabia, empuñe mi mano y le di en toda la nariz. El hombre se aturdió y le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz. Intentó devolverme el golpe, pero Tanya lo detuvo y le dijo algo en sueco que no entendí.

―Edward, será mejor que te marches ―me pidió Tanya.

No podía sentirme más vacío en esos momentos, giré y me marché rápidamente del lugar.

¡Oh! Tanya, mi Tanya, ¿Qué demonios nos ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta nuestro amor? ¿Por qué me has arrebatado el último intento de vida que sólo tú me dabas? ¿Por qué has roto la única fuente de felicidad que conocía? Me has abandonado, me has dejado sumido en una honda tristeza, la vida ya no tiene sentido si tu no eres mi luz guía. La vida ya no tiene sentido si el amor de mi vida nunca existió. Siempre viví en una farsa y recién ahora me estaba dando cuenta… Estaba ciego y ella con arrebató soltó la venda que envolvía mi pequeño mundo.

* * *

**_Bueno como verán no me resistí, tenía esto en mente y no lo pude evitar..._**

**_recién salido del horno, espero que lo disfruten, aunque las cartas aún no estan tiradas :)_**

**_Saludos_**

**_besos_**

**_Manne_**


	5. Mi bella ventana

Una vez en el auto pude descargar mi rabia, ira, tristeza y todas las emociones que me envolvían. Si, esta bien, no he sido el mejor hombre que pisa la tierra, muchas veces carecía de tiempo para dedicarle, pero a penas podía se lo compensaba.

Comencé a recordar los primeros momentos con Tanya. Era mi último año de Universidad, al igual que el de ella, no me atreví nunca a hablarle, simplemente me dedicaba a observarla desde la distancia, mientras que sus compañeras se reían tontamente al ver mi evidente falta de personalidad.

Ella había conseguido hacer brotar en mí el romanticismo, la galantería y todo aquello que ahora carecía de sentido.

Con las manos presionadas contra el manubrio y las lágrimas saliendo de mis cuencas, eché a andar el motor del auto y me marché de tan horrible lugar. Pensé en irme a mi departamento, no tenía ganas de continuar trabajando, no tenía ganas de nada, pero fue allí, a metros del hospital, cuando recordé a Bella, no se merecía que la dejase esperando. Cambié mi curso y me dirigí al hospital. Sequé mis lágrimas y me puse el delantal.

Al entrar a mi oficina pude ver a Bella sentada en la camilla de atención, al parecer estaba cansada de esperar. Vi la hora en el reloj de muro, las 11:45 hrs. Llegaba tarde para la siguiente paciente y aún debía ver a Bella que se había desocupado antes de lo previsto.

―Hola ―le dije sin ánimos a Bella.

―Hola ―respondió ―¿Qué tal te ha ido?

―¿En qué? ―me hice el desentendido.

―Jane, tu secretaría, me ha dicho que has salido del hospital ―las noticias volaban, pensé.

―No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, Bella ―menos con ella. Bella estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con sus tristezas para venir a cargarle las mías.

―Tu has dicho que si has tenido la confianza de responderme algunas cosas, yo debía tener la confianza suficiente para preguntártelas sin disculparme ¿Lo olvidas? ―me recordó con dulzura ―Edward, eres lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo y en estos días de locos he convivido contigo, no me pidas que no me importe ―dijo cariñosamente Bella.

Con su hermoso cabello castaño arreglado por Alice y su evidente dulzura, Bella había conseguido ganarse aún más mi confianza, sabía que ella no sería capaz de burlarse de mi, quizá me entendería, su novio le había hecho exactamente lo mismo, peor para ella, los había sorprendido en el acto. ¡Que asco!, pensé.

―He ido a verla ―dije sin ánimos de seguir, pero armándome de valor para soportar el vacío.

―¿Y? ―dijo animándome a continuar.

―Esta es la parte difícil ―dije intentando bajar el nudo en la garganta.

―Si quieres lo hablamos más rato ―me dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Se la recibí, no sabía por qué, pero Bella era la fuente de dulzura que me hacía falta, la dulzura de mi adorada Esme, que ahora andaba de viaje con Carlisle.

―Gracias, Bella ―intenté sonreír, sin lograr mi objetivo.

―Se han dado vuelta los papeles ―dijo.

―Así parece, pero aún soy el médico ¿Lo olvidas? ―le sonreí levemente ―¿Qué te ha dicho Ben?

Un pequeño silencio y el evidente rosa en sus mejillas me dejaron en claro que Ben había estado bromeando.

―Me ha preguntado si era tu nueva preferida o favorita, no recuerdo bien ―sonrió apenada.

―Mi nueva favorita ―corregí.

―Bueno eso y también preguntó como nos conocimos, pero no le he dicho mucho sobre eso, por lo de Alice ―dijo.

Es reservada, pensé.

―¿Me has traído las radiografías o debo ir a buscarlas? ―cambié de tema.

Ella me las entregó y comencé a examinarlas.

―Edward ¿Qué significa que sea tu favorita? ―preguntó como si fuese una niña preguntándole a su padre por que el cielo es azul.

La miré con dulzura, Bella no podría ser mi favorita, era demasiado frágil como para pensar en ella de otra forma. La veía como una hermana pequeña, como una niña que necesita protección.

―M-Mi Ex n-ovi-a era mi favorita ―dije intentado aclarar la voz.

―Entonces, Ben creía que era tu novia ―dijo.

Me sonrojé.

Comenzó a reír tanto así que tuvo que detenerse por el dolor de su costado. Desenrollé el yeso y comencé a moldearlo en torno a su tobillo hasta la rodilla, evitaba pensar en aquello.

―¿De qué te ries? ―me causaba curiosidad que se riese, mientras que yo estaba apenado.

―¿Cómo a Ben se le ocurre que tu y yo somos novios? ―dijo intentando contener la risa por su dolor.

―Y ¿Por qué no? ―al instante en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca ya estaba arrepentido.

―Bueno, o sea el Dr. Cullen ―hizo una fanfarronería ―ante la simplona de Bella Swan ―se menospreció.

―Bella, no eres una simplona ―dije comenzando a moldearle el yeso más arriba del tobillo.

―Vamos, Edward. Eres el joven más guapo que he visto y el médico más cotizado ―sonrió.

―No me considero la gran cosa ―después de haber visto al amante de Tanya. El sólo recordarlo provocó una fuerte puntada en el pecho.

―¡Y además humilde! ―dijo riéndose.

―Tú también lo eres ―dije.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, por lo que intenté romper tan incomodo momento.

―Bella, creo que estas lista, ahora hay que ver como evoluciona, quizá haya que entrar a quirófano contigo ―fruncí el ceño.

―¡¿Ah?! No, Dr. Cullen, eso si que no ―dijo seria.

―¿Por qué no? ―dije aguantándome la risa, la chica valiente se esfumaba.

―Detesto las agujas y los bisturís ―afirmó seria.

―Pero, vas a estar tan dopada que no hará falta que te des cuenta, además esto es sólo en caso que la fijación de yeso no haga su efecto. Sinceramente creo que no hará falta, te estaremos cuidando ―sonreí.

―Edward, me han llamado de mi trabajo ¿Puedes creer que olvidé avisar a mi familia, amigos y a mi jefe?

―Creo que eso fue mi culpa ―¿En que mundo vivía? Evidentemente Bella no iba a estar sola, tenía a mucha gente más que a la atolondrada de Alice y yo.

―Bueno, ya he llamado a todos mientras te esperaba. Mi jefe me ha solicitado que lo vaya a ver ―dijo incomoda.

―Te llevaré y luego iremos a buscar tus cosas ―no quise terminar la frase, ella entendería.

―Confieso que era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Bella esperó fuera de la consulta mientras atendía a mis dos últimas pacientes. Intenté no tardar demasiado, no quería hacerla esperar.

―Jane, ¿No hay más? ―pregunté.

―No, Dr. Cullen, eso sería todo ―dijo.

―Y ¿A la tarde?

―Solamente una hora con la Srta. Watson a las 16:30 y luego su turno en Urgencias ―dijo mi organizada secretaria.

―¿A que hora tengo Urgencias?

―Desde 19:00 hrs. Hasta las 2:00 a.m, Doctor ―respondió.

―Gracias, Jane. Hasta un rato.

―De nada, Doctor.

Bella me esperaba sentada frente al escritorio de Jane. La llevé en silla de ruedas hasta el coche.

―¿Dónde es tu trabajo? ―pregunté.

―P.P ―respondió.

―¿Trabajas en Paramount Pictures? ―dije atónito.

Asintió en silencio.

―Pero ¿no me irás a dejar a los estudios? ―dijo riendo.

―Eeeh… no ―no tenía ni la más pronta idea de donde ir.

―Vamos a la calle Lincoln ―dijo ―Allí esta la sede de los L.A

Al llegar pude ver un gran edificio, pero en ninguna parte aparecía algo que indicase que fuese el edificio de P.P.

―¿Qué esperabas? ―dijo al ver mi poca ilusión,

―No lo sé.

―Si tuviesemos el logo de P.P, esto se llenaría cada vez que hubiesen producciones importantes ―dijo adivinando mi pensamiento.

Estuvo largo rato en la oficina con su jefe. Al terminar, ingresé para llevarla al coche.

―¿Le has entregado la licencia? ―pregunté.

―De mala gana la recibió ―rió.

―Si ¿Por qué?

―Edward, ¡es un mes!

―Eso no es nada, la licencia no puedo hacerla por más hasta que no te evalué de nuevo, pero esto será aproximadamente 6 meses ―dije satisfecho.

―¿Qué? Edward, ¡No puedo faltar tanto!

―No me lo digas a mi, díselo al loco de tu médico que te cuida ―le dije.

―Ja-Ja-Ja ―dijo seria.

―Bueno, ahora ¿Dónde es? ―dije sin mencionar a que íbamos.

Me dio las indicaciones, recordé que era poco antes de la casa de Alice.

―Es el cuarto piso ―dijo incomoda.

―No me molesta ayudarte ―respondí.

Volví a sacar la silla de ruedas. Bella la miró con receló.

―¿Qué?

―No quisiera que Mike me viese así ―dijo.

―No te llevaré hasta el cuarto piso de pie, debes cuidar el yeso ―dije ―A no ser que quieras que te lleve en brazos.

―No, no. Esta bien, subiré a esa cosa ―me reí.

La subí a la silla, esperamos el ascensor. Bella revolvía nerviosamente sus manos.

―Tranquila todo estará bien ―la tranquilicé.

―Eso espero ―dijo.

―¿Tocarás o abrirás la puerta? ―pregunté.

―No lo sé.

―Creo que sería mejor que tocarás, si no abre utilizas la llave ―la aconseje.

No tardaron en abrir la puerta, allí estaba el famoso Mike, un tipo más bajo que yo, de nariz recta, su pelo castaño claro enmarañado le daba la pinta de vago. Miró con recelo a Bella.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―fue el cortante saludo del individuo.

―V-Vengo p-por m-mis cosas ―dijo Bella insegura.

El tipo me miró con desprecio.

―Y ¿Quién es este? ―preguntó a Bella.

Bella se quedó en silencio, no supo que responder.

―¿Te importa? ―le desafié.

―En realidad no ―respondió.

―Bueno, ¿Me dejarás pasar de una maldita vez? ―dijo Bella.

―Entren ―dijo.

El departamento estaba muy bien decorado, pero el idiota lo había descuidado. Entré con Bella allí estaba ella con la tristeza brotando por sus ojos. El idiota muy fríamente estaba de pie junto a la puerta, como si nos fuésemos a llevar cosas de más.

―Mike ―dijo Bella intentando aparentar frialdad ―¿Cómo lo haremos para dividirnos las cosas?

―No lo sé, me da igual que te lleves tu ropa y tus escritorios ―dijo sin demostrar arrepentimiento.

―Si, pero no olvides que yo compré la lavadora, la secadora, el refrigerador, el microondas, la cama, en pocas palabras Mike, sólo tienes el departamento y los sofás ―dijo Bella con firmeza.

―¿Tiene este imbécil que estar escuchando todo? ―dijo Mike.

Traté de serenarme, lo último que quería era que Bella se alterase.

―Este imbécil, no dejará a Bella sola mientras estés tú aquí ―aseguré.

No respondió.

―Mike, me devuelves las cosas por las buenas o te pongo un abogado, ¿Qué prefieres? ―Bella parecía decidida, me sorprendió no verla flaquear en ningún momento.

―Llévate tus cosas, aunque no sé donde. No tienes donde ir que yo sepa ―dijo Mike.

―Claro que tiene donde ir ―le respondí ―Bella, déjalas en mi casa, no me molestarán ―dije mirándola.

―Edward, de verdad que no quiero molestarte más.

―No molestas ―le dije con dulzura ―Vamos a enviar un camión de mudanzas ―le informé a Mike.

El imbécil de Mike ni siquiera preguntó por qué estaba así en ese estado, al parecer no le importaba.

―¿Alguna otra cosa? ―dijo.

―No, ya me he llevado mi ropa, mañana vendrá el camión de mudanzas a buscar las cosas ―dijo Bella.

―Devuélveme mis llaves.

―El camión de mudanzas te las devolverá una vez que hayan sacado todas mis cosas ―dijo Bella resuelta.

Me sentía incomodo en medio de la batalla. Bella tenía los ojos más tristes que haya visto, su mundo se había desmoronado igual que el mío, ambos estábamos en la misma situación. Sería imposible volver a rehacer una vida, ambos desilusionados y desconfiados, con el estigma del engaño.

―Bella, vamos ―le dije.

Ya no tenían nada más que hablar.

―Esta bien, es hora ―dijo Bella ―Hasta nunca, Mike.

―Hasta luego, _zorrita_ ―respondió el imbécil.

No me pude aguantar, sentí como hervía en mi la ira y la furia, no podía creer que le llamase así.

Voltee decidido a golpearlo. No soy una persona violenta, pero no soporto que traten mal a una mujer, mucho menos en mi presencia, menos si es Bella, una mujer tan dulce. Mike, al parecer esperaba mi reacción y estaba decidido a responder si es que lo golpeaba.

Bella me miró desde la silla como pidiéndome que no lo hiciese, en sus ojos había un tinte de suplica.

―Bella, que te conste que lo hago por ti ―le dije.

―Gracias.

Mike, siguió provocándome con insultos hacia Bella tanto como hacía mí, pero intenté hacer oídos sordos.

No sabía si Bella había evitado la confrontación por mí para no ensuciarme las manos o simplemente por que no soportaba la idea de ver lastimado a Mike.

Bajamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, una vez dentro del volvo, Bella rompió el silencio.

―Edward, gracias por todo y perdona el escándalo ―dijo casi en un susurro.

―Bella, no te preocupes, si no lo puse en su lugar, fue por respeto a ti ―Bella miraba su vestido con evidentes lágrimas por salir.

Comenzó a sollozar en sus faldas, al parecer la Bella fuerte y decidida había desaparecido, frente a mí estaba el ser más hermoso y dulce que haya visto. Bella sufría por un imbécil que no la merecía y yo no podía hacer nada.

―Bella, por favor no llores más ―se lo rogué.

Ella hizo un intento de responderme, pero se estaba ahogando en llanto.

Me volví a bajar del auto y corrí a abrir su puerta.

Le tomé las manos.

―Bella, escúchame por favor ―le pedí tomándole las manos.

―E-d-w-a-r-d, no tenías por que ver esto ―dijo hipando.

―Escúchame ―asintió en silencio ―tú eres una mujer maravillosa, por lo poco que te conozco sé que mereces un tipo mucho mejor que el tal Mike, ¡imagínate ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar por qué estabas en silla de ruedas! ―le hice ver lo terrible que era ese idiota.

Volvió a asentir en silencio.

―Bella, eres mucho mejor de lo que crees, debes tenerte más amor, ya encontraras un hombre que te valore por lo que eres ―era inútil seguir hablándole, ella debía soltar toda esa impotencia y tristeza que tenía dentro.

Con cuidado me abracé a ella, quise entregarle todo mi apoyo, aunque no era el mejor para el asunto, me sentía tan fatal como Bella.

Sollozo aún más en mi hombro, comencé a acariciar su suave cabello.

―Bella.

―Si, Edward ―dijo aún hipando.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar juntos? ―le propuse.

―¿No te parece que he sido una molestia demasiado larga? ―me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

―No, todo lo contrario, has sido el motivo por el cual aún no colapso ―me levanté. Me dolían las rodillas.

―Edward ―me acarició el rostro con dulzura ―haya pasado lo que haya pasado en el hotel de Tanya, sé que saldrás adelante con o sin ella.

Bella era una mujer fuerte cada segundo me convencía más que merecía algo mejor que ese imbécil.

Volví al volvo y comencé la marcha a un restaurant, llamé a Alice para preguntarle cual era el restaurant al que pensaban ir antes del accidente.

―¿Aló? Alice, soy Edward ―dije.

―_Si, Edward. Hola ¿Cómo esta Bella_? ―respondió Alice.

―Bien, la he enyesado. Alice ¿Dónde es el restaurant al que irías con Emmett y Rose?

―_Es en Roosevelt ¿Irás con Bella? _―respondió la vocecilla de Alice.

―Si.

―_Bueno, luego de eso ¿La traerás? Verdad._

―Se lo preguntaré ―no quería que se fuese a casa de Alice, estaba bien en mi departamento, nos haríamos compañía, pero primero debía preguntárselo.

―_Suerte, hermanito_ ―dijo con una evidente segunda intención.

―Te quiero, Alice ―le respondí.

―_También yo_ ―y cortó.

Me dirigí a Roosevelt. Llegamos al restaurant, era bastante agradable el ambiente. Pedí una mesa un poco más alejada del bullicio y me dirigí al volvo. Bajé a Bella en brazos.

―¿No sería más cómodo que me llevases en la silla? ―me preguntó mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la mesa.

―Si, pero te costaría más pasar entre las mesas.

―No había pensado en eso.

Nos atendieron rápidamente.

―Pediré Lazagna ―le dije a la mesera.

―Y ¿Usted? ―le preguntó a Bella.

―Lo mismo, por favor ―dijo Bella.

―Así que te gusta la comida italiana ―afirmé.

―Si, es mi favorita. No es que haya copiado tu pedido, pero lo tenía pensado antes que tú ―sonrió.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente, ni tan conversado ni tan en silencio, fue un termino medio.

―Bella ―le dije mientras nos servían el postre.

―Dime.

―¿Deseas irte a casa de Alice? ―pregunté sin titubeos.

―Bueno, ella me lo ha ofrecido y no tengo donde ir ―dijo jugando con el helado.

―A mi me gustaría que te quedases en mi departamento ―le dije sin pensarlo.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

―Edward, he sido demasiada molestia para ti, ya viste como se puso tu...

―Mi ex novia ―la interrumpí.

―Bueno, tu ex novia. Que claramente no sería tu ex de no ser por mi culpa ―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

―Te equivocas, si no fuese por ti ella no sería mi ex novia y te lo agradezco ―respondí con firmeza.

―Pero, tu la amas, no creo que des las gracias por haber terminado con ella ―me dijo.

―Bella, gracias a ti pude quitarme el velo de los ojos ―le declaré.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―no quería llegar tan hondo al tema, pero debía decirlo.

―Bella, ella me ha estado engañando desde hace un par de meses, en su viaje a Suecia ―no quise continuar.

Bella intentó disimular su asombró, pero aún así era perceptible.

―Lo siento ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―Descuida, eso te lo debo a ti, de no ser por ti hubiese cometido un grave error ―le tomé tímidamente la mano.

No pensé demasiado.

―Bella, por favor quédate, eres una tremenda compañía para mi, necesito no sentirme tan solo ―le dije.

―E-Ed-ward ―dijo nerviosa.

―Esto te lo pido simplemente como amigos, no quiero que nos hagamos daño, solamente seamos un par de amigos que viven juntos ―dije.

No había pensado nada de lo dicho, lo más probable es que si lo hubiese pensado me habría acobardado.

―E-Edwa-rd, realmente me encantaría ―sonrió.

Besé su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Cuando Dios te cierra una puerta, te deja siempre abierta una ventana.

* * *

_**Y nuevamente no me resisto, como dice Kath, ellos me dominan xD, yo solamente soy el instrumento por el que ellos se expresan :)**_

_**Besos a todos**_

_**no digo cuando actualizaré por que ni yo lo sé**_

_**:)**_

_**Besos**_

_**Manne  
**_


	6. Noche de tormenta

Bella y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien. Hacía un mes que estaba completamente instalada en mi casa. Ella a pesar de su condición intentaba ayudarme en lo que más podía, mientras que yo, últimamente, tenía una obsesión con llegar lo más temprano al departamento como me fuese posible.

Cuando caía la noche no lograba conciliar el sueño, me lo pasaba pensando lo que había ocurrido hacía ya tres semanas, mi mundo se había venido abajo y aunque constantemente recibía llamadas de Tanya, evitaba contestarlas, mucho más cuando estaba con Bella, no quería que se deprimiese, le había mentido al decirle innumerables veces que Tanya ya no me llamaba, sé que no tenía sentido mentirle, pero me preocupaba verla triste.

Hoy era un día especial, por primera vez todos mis hermanos vendrían a cenar a mi departamento nuevo y también era la primera vez que verían a Bella, bueno a excepción de Alice, claro está.

Alice y Bella se lo pasaban hablando todo el día y cada vez que podía mi hermana iba de compras con ella.

―¡Bella! Están por llegar ¿Estas lista? ―le pregunté desde la cocina.

―¡Casi, Edward! ―gritó desde la habitación.

El departamento tenía cocina americana, por lo que agradecía mucho poder ver cuando intentase ponerse de pie. Bella detestaba la silla de ruedas, antes prefería andar sujetándose de las paredes, por lo que había decidido darle muletillas, y aún así era una porfiada, cada vez que no la veía salía como los niños pequeños, casi gateando con tal de no hacerme caso.

―¡Ya, Edward! ―dijo para que la fuese a buscar.

―Bella, voy en un segundo ―bajé la potencia del horno, no quería que se me quemase el róbalo que tenía asándose.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bella me quedé asombrado al verla con un hermoso vestido morado y su pelo completamente recogido, sólo se dejaban caer pequeñas ondas de su cabello. Francamente se veía hermosa.

―¡Te ves adorable! ―logré decirle.

―Gracias ―dijo sonrojada.

La quedé mirando desde el umbral y volví a pensar en lo preciosa que se veía.

―Edward ―dijo sacándome de mi abstracción ―. Si no me sacas de aquí terminarás quemando el róbalo ―sonrió

―Perdona.

Fui hasta el borde de su cama y cuidadosamente la tomé en mis brazos, ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos. La miré para volverle a decir lo hermosa que se veía, en ese mismo momento Bella iba a decirme alguna cosa. Nuestros rostros quedaron a pequeños centímetros de distancia, podía sentir el tibio aire exhalado por su boca. No quise levantar la mirada, no quería verle a los ojos sabía que me intimidaría aún más, podía ver sus labios perfectamente delineados por un hermoso labial que resaltaba su bello color de piel. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, mientras que su respiración se agitó levemente, al igual que la mía. Pude sentir a esos escasos centímetros el aroma de su dulce perfume. Ella bajó su mirada, mientras que yo cerré mis ojos para evitar centrar mi vista en sus labios.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, yo sosteniéndola y ella mirándome, hasta que rompió el silencio alejando su rostro del mío.

―Creo que si no nos apuramos tendremos róbalo quemado de especialidad y de postre la burla de la visita ―sonrió como siempre, como si aquel incomodo momento nunca hubiese tenido lugar.

―Si, pienso que sería lo mejor ―me erguí aún más y la llevé hasta el comedor.

Bella, comenzó a distribuir la vajilla en cada puesto de la mesa, lo hacía lentamente por su condición. Mientras que yo no podía evitar tener la imagen de sus labios en mi mente.

―¿Edward?

―¿Qué?

―¿Oiste lo que te dije? ―preguntó Bella desde una silla.

―ehh… No ―respondí avergonzado.

―Pásame las servilletas, por favor ―sonrió nuevamente.

Todo estaba dispuesto, Alice y Emmett no tardaron en llegar con sus respectivas parejas Jasper y Rosalie.

―¡Bella! ―gritó Alice desde la puerta.

―Alice, ¡Taaanto tiempo! ―ironizó Bella.

Ambas rieron.

―Hola, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, pasen ―los invité.

―Hola, Eddie, ¿Cómo va tu _convivencia_? ―dijo Emmett pegándome un codazo en las costillas.

―Iría mejor si intentas no fracturarme ―respondí.

―Déjalo, Emmett, no ves que este loco prefiere darse su _luto_ ―dijo Jazz apoyando en su tontería a Emmett.

―_Muy_ graciosos ―dije sintiendo el dolor al oír la palabra _luto_.

Cuando todos estaban ya acomodados en el living, comenzaron con un interrogatorio para la pobre Bella, quien no sabía responder ante tanta pregunta.

―Bella y ¿Cómo te sientes después de que _esta loca_ te haya atropellado? ―preguntó Rose riéndose.

―Bueno, era horrible, trataba de reírme y no podía. Me dolía todo, pero agradezco haber sido arrollada por _esta loca_ ―se rieron.

―Y ¿Cómo se ha portado Edward? ―preguntó Emmett con notable morbosidad.

―Como _todo_ un caballero, ni te imaginas ―dijo siguiéndole el juego.

No pude evitar sentirme incomodo.

―Y ¿No pensaste demandar a Alice? ―dijo Jazz riéndose.

―Si, claro que aún lo tengo en mente ―todos se quedaron en silencio ―Así me pagaría en vestidos exclusivos.

Alice recuperó el aliento, mientras que todos reían ante el humor de Bella.

―Pero, Bella, querida, sabes perfectamente que no necesitas hacer eso para vestir una de mis creaciones ―dijo dulcemente Alice.

―Que mejor trato ―dijo Rose ―Comprando a Bella por un par de vestidos. Alice ¿Por qué no me atropellas a mí también? ―rió Rose.

El comentario de Rose causó gracia a todos.

―Edward ¿Bella te comió la lengua? ―dijo Emmett.

Me intimidé con sólo pensarlo. Si hubiese actuado en la habitación quizá lo hubiese hecho.

―No, sólo que estaba pensando que tanta conversación hará que se enfrié la comida ―fingí una sonrisa.

Nos fuimos todos a la mesa. Nunca había visto una cena tan hermosa y llena de alegría, me recordaba a los días familiares. Disfrutaba verlos reír. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett y el último puesto era para mi, entre Emmett y Bella.

―Edward, sigues comprando la comida ―dijo Emmett.

―No, esta vez la debe haber hecho Bella ―dijo Rose.

―No, no. Yo no entré a la cocina ―respondió Bella.

―_Muy_ graciosos, saben que me gusta cocinar ―respondí.

―Y ¿Cómo estamos seguros que esto es pescado? ―dijo entre risas Emmett ―Capaz que lo haya sacado de la morgue.

―¡Emmett! ―dijimos todos a coro.

―¡Que asqueroso! ―le reprendió Rose.

Así la cena surgió entre bromas de Bella y Emmett. Nunca imaginé que se llevarían todos tan bien así que quedamos de vernos el próximo domingo en casa de Alice y Jasper.

Mientras servía el bajativo, Emmett comenzó a contarle a Bella mis vergonzosas anécdotas de infancia.

―Edward ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que chocaste contra una reja el auto de papá para impresionar a una chica que nunca te tomó en cuenta? ―sonrió.

―Emmett ese fuiste tú, tratando de impresionar a Rose y aún no sabias manejar con suerte llegabas a los pedales ―se rió Alice.

―Y la vez en que Emmett columpió a Rose ―dijo Jasper.

―¡Oh! Verdad, lo había olvidado ―dijo Rosalie.

―Estábamos todos en la misma preparatoria ―le aclaré a Bella ―y Emmett por hacerse el lindo con Rose, comenzó a darle impulso en el columpio y en un empujón Rose se cayó en un charco de lodo ―nos reimos.

―Lo más chistoso fue ver a Rosalie retando a Emmett ―dijo Jasper haciendo una imitación de Emmett. Mostrando a Rosalie pequeña y a Emmett gigante.

Bella reía y disfrutaba mucho, mientras que yo no podía creer que recordasen tanta estupidez.

―Bella ¿Dónde estudiaste? ―preguntó Jasper.

―En Jacksonville ―sonrió ―Luego por mi trabajo me vine aquí.

Todos quedaron asombrados por el interesante trabajo de Bella.

―Cuando vuelva a trabajar, les conseguiré pases a los estudios ―prometió Bella.

―Para eso faltará mucho ―dijo Alice.

―Si, de aquí hasta que mi horrible y estricto médico de cabecera me levanté la licencia ―dijo Bella.

―_¿Médico de cabecera?_ ―se rió Emmett.

―Emmett, ¿Cuándo dejarás de tener esa mente de alcantarilla? ―preguntó Alice.

Nuestra velada transcurrió rápidamente. Los chicos se retiraron por que mañana tenían que trabajar temprano.

Rosalie tenía que ir a la Academia de modelaje en donde era la profesora y accionista principal. Jasper tenía que ir a su consulta era Sexólogo y Psicólogo Matrimonial. Mientras que Emmett era jugador retirado de futbol americano y dueño de los Chicago Bears de Illinois, por lo que era su propio jefe, además dueño de un reciente gimnasio instalado en pleno centro de L.A

Bella se despidió de todos prometiendo verlos pronto.

―Al parecer la cena ha sido un éxito ―dijo Bella.

―Bueno, si omitimos algunos comentarios de Emmett ―dije un tanto incomodo.

―Emmett es genial ―afirmó.

―Bueno, pensé que te molestarían alguna de sus indirectas.

―No, para nada. De hecho tenemos el mismo estilo de humor ―sonrió.

―Me he dado cuenta ―dije feliz de verla sonreír.

Comencé a retirar la vajilla de la mesa, mientras Bella estaba en el living.

―No tengo sueño ―dijo mientras prendía la televisión.

―Tampoco yo, se me ha hecho demasiado corta la cena ―dije mientras metía la loza en el lavavajillas.

―¿Te ayudo en algo? ―preguntó Bella.

―Quedándote allí, ya me ayudas bastante ―reí.

Bella me miró con un falso gesto de ofensa.

―¿Cómo puedo enmendar tan horrible ofensa? ―le dije jugando.

―Creo que no tienes perdón, Edward ―dijo intentando mantener la seriedad.

Sonó mi teléfono, eran las 2:00 a.m, y la llamada entrante era de Tanya. Bella notó mi incomodidad.

―¿Es ella verdad? ―dijo apenada.

―Si, así es ―le respondí.

―¿Me dejarías contestarle? ―preguntó.

―¿Para qué?

―No sé, quizá deje de llamarte.

No estaba seguro si quería eso, la verdad es que aún tenía la ilusión de volver con Tanya, no quería apartarme de su recuerdo, pero inconcientemente le entregué mi celular a Bella.

―Por favor, no le digas nada insultante, ni mentiras ―le pedí.

―Confía en mi ―se dispuso a contestar el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz.

―¿Aló? ―dijo Bella.

―_¿A-Aló?_ ―respondió Tanya.

―¿Quién habla? ―preguntó.

―_¿Con quién habló yo? ¿Este es el número de Edward Cullen?_

―Si, así es, pero él esta ocupadísimo en estos momentos.

―_Ya lo creo_ ―dijo titubeando Tanya.

―¿Le dejas un mensaje?

―_No, no. Dile que lo volveré a llamar._

―Tú nombre, por favor ―pidió Bella.

―_No tiene importancia, Adiós_ ―cortó la llamada.

Quedé sorprendido, Bella no la había ofendido en lo más mínimo y Tanya quedó confundida.

―Gracias, Bella.

―De nada ―respondió feliz.

―Ahora si me pregunta quién le contesto ¿Qué diré?

―Lo que creas conveniente que ella debiese creer ―me dijo.

A veces Bella podía parecer una mujer indefensa, pero este no era el caso, había resuelto la mayoría de mis problemas, no es que no quisiese saber de Tanya, pero tenía claro que no era sano para mí intentar aferrarme a algo que jamás volvería a funcionar, a algo que me hace daño.

―Eso es muy amplio ―dije luego de una larga pausa.

Me senté junto a ella en el sofá, mientras buscaba algo para no dormir.

―Pero, nadie dice que lo que le vas a decir sea cierto ―sonrió.

―Aún así, es extraño mentir por mentir ―le expliqué.

―En este caso es un mal menor. Si ella te sigue buscando lo único que conseguirá en ti es hacerte más daño ―dijo tocando mi herida.

―P-Pero… Bueno no sé si deba hacerte esta pregunta ―no quería lastimarla.

―¡Vamos! Creo que hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros, ¡Suéltalo ya! ―me dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

―Y ¿Si fuese Mike quién te esta llamando que harías?

―Touché… Bueno, es por eso que bloqueé sus llamadas y las desvió, ahora si llegase a llamarme, creo que tendría el valor de cortarle ―respondió algo nerviosa.

No quise sacarle más el tema a colación, no quería causarle daño.

El silencio lleno por largo rato el living, lo único que sonaba era la televisión y la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora?

―No lo sé, sigo sin sueño y mañana tengo turno de tarde, así que poco importará que no duerma ―le respondí.

―Edward, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ―dijo revolviendo sus manos.

Asentí en silencio.

―¿Aún crees amarla o te has dado cuenta que no es amor? ―preguntó incomoda.

―Diría que me ha decepcionado, que ha herido lo más profundo de mí, pero sinceramente aún le amo ―respondí sin ánimos de pensarlo aún más ―¿Y tú? ¿Aún le amas?

―La verdad, me dí cuenta que no tanto como creí, al parecer fue poco a poco transformándose en costumbre, me ha dolido, pero puedo decir que me he dado cuenta que no era amor del verdadero ―respondió sin mirarme.

No teníamos ninguno de los dos ni la más minima pizca de sueño, pero no teníamos nada que hacer despiertos. A ambos nos daba vuelta nuestros respectivos ex's en la cabeza y sería mejor intentar dormir antes que ponernos en plan depresivo-masoquista.

―Me iré a la cama ―le dije ―¿Quieres que te lleve a la tuya?

―Por favor.

La tomé en mis brazos procurando no mirarle al rostro nuevamente, no quería repetir aquella situación incomoda y me fui a dar una ducha.

El agua fría no surtía efecto, intenté por todos los medios no pensar en Tanya, pero sus recuerdos volvían a mí como pequeñas imágenes que atacaban mi frágil mente.

Una vez en la cama comencé a darme vueltas, una y otra vez, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Comenzó a llover mucho más fuerte, no estaba previsto. La lluvia se hizo más tupida, al parecer tendríamos tormenta.

Pensé en lo triste que era estar sin Tanya y en lo difícil que era para mí dejar de pensar en ella. Hasta que me decidí, debía dejar de hacerlo, ya estaba bueno, estaba ensimismado cuando comenzaron a sonar truenos y a iluminar mi habitación los relámpagos, me levanté a ver si Bella estaba bien.

Al llegar a la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía, pude ver a Bella escondida bajo las sábanas.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―le pregunté mientras me sentaba a los pies de la cama.

―Sólo un poco ―dijo saliendo de su escondite.

―¿A que le tienes miedo?

―A los relámpagos, me dan miedo, en especial los rayos ―tembló ante un evidente escalofrío.

Parecía una niña en edad pre-escolar, se veía muy tierna escondida bajo las sábanas.

―¿Te quedarías conmigo un rato? ―dijo asustada.

No pude resistirlo. Me acosté a su lado. Intenté conciliar mi sueño, pero al parecer se había fugado.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de dormir, pero aún así permanecía despierto.

Un trueno sonó sobre el edificio y un relámpago alumbró la ventana, Bella gritó de miedo y se apegó a mí. Su cuerpo tibio se abrazó al mío.

―Shh… Shh… mi niña, estoy aquí ―le acaricié su cabello.

Se tranquilizó y se apegó aún más a mi pecho, buscando abrigo y protección, con cuidado la abracé.

El aroma de su shampoo era exquisito y aún había indicios de su perfume, aquel que casi me hizo perder el control en aquel encuentro.

Disfrutaba estar así con Bella, no podía pensar en ninguna estupidez estando con ella, era agradable sentirme así de cómodo con alguien.

No quise abusar más de la oportunidad que Bella me había dado, al parecer se había quedado dormida, por lo que decidí irme a mi cama a intentar dormir. Comencé a quitar sus brazos de mi cintura y a dejarlos con cuidado sobre la cama.

―E-Ed-war-d, E-Edwar-d ―dijo Bella.

―Dime ―le dije en un susurro.

Al no tener respuesta pude ver que Bella seguía dormida. Bella hablaba en sueños. Me quedé sólo unos minutos más, por miedo a despertarla. Se movió varias veces, se apegó a mí con fuerza cada vez que sonaba un trueno sobre el edificio.

El sueño estaba volviendo a mí, hacia rato que Bella no decía nada, así que decidí que ya era hora de volver a mi habitación.

Lentamente comencé a acomodarla y a quitarme de la cama.

―E-Edward, por favor, no te vayas ―me dijo dulcemente Bella.

Estaba despierta.

―Me iré a mi cama, Bella ―le susurré.

―Por favor, no me dejes. Tengo miedo ―dijo entre las sábanas.

Me acerqué a ella y le bese en la frente.

―Sólo por esta vez, no te acostumbres ―le sonreí.

Se volvió a apegar a mí como si fuese una niña asustada. La tenía tan cerca de mí que tenía miedo de dañarla.

Bella era lejos el motivo por el que seguía completo. Era el real motivo por el que respiraba en estos momentos, por el que venía al departamento con ansias. Gracias a ella sentía que a alguien le importaba, me sentía anhelado. Bella era el verdadero motivo por el cual aún podía decir que sentía algo, pues sin ella, creo que mi vida ahora carecería de sentido.

Mis hermanos tienen sus parejas y a pesar de que somos unidos pocas veces disfrutamos juntos por nuestros trabajos. Mis padres están, de nuevo, en un viaje por Europa.

Bella no pudo llegar en mejor momento, gracias a ella no me sentía solo. Aunque sabía que era fundamental en esta etapa de mi vida, aún no tenía claro por que la necesitaba tanto… Quizá me gustase… esa afirmación dio vuelta toda la noche en mi cabeza, mientras que me envolvía en su aroma y en el roce con su piel… Realmente ¿Me gustaba Bella? No, no podía ser… hacía muy poco que la conocía como para que me gustase… Y si no estaba equivocado ¿Qué haría con lo que siento por ella? Y ¿Si no me corresponde? _Que tonterías_ ―pensé. Si ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

_**Y como siguen viendo chicas, me dominan...**_

_**:)**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste...**_

_**muchos cariños**_

_**y nos leemos...**_

_**creo que escribiré unos 6 caps a 7 de esta historia y se cerrará el ciclo :)**_

_**Muchos besos y disfrutenlo :)**_

_**Manne**_


	7. Equivocado

Me costó demasiado despertar aquella mañana, tenía turno de tarde así que no me preocupe. Abría lentamente los ojos, entonces fue allí cuando recordé que estaba en la habitación de Bella, el decorado púrpura me lo recordaba. Me moví con sumo cuidado, no quería pasarla a llevar, pero me dí cuenta que no estaba allí. Salté de la cama y fui a ver donde se había metido, quizás se avergonzó por despertar a mi lado. Pero me dí cuenta que contra toda indicación médica estaba de pie, intentando preparar desayuno.

― Edward, al fin ―dijo sonriendo con dificultad.

―Vete a la cama ―fue mi respuesta.

―No dejaré a medias el desayuno ―respondió molesta.

―Bella, tu fractura no es menor y si no me haces caso tendré que ser aún más estricto contigo ―la miré con severidad.

―Edward, no te queda el papel de médico molesto cuando vivo contigo a diario ―sonrió ―además anoche parecías un bebé, así que miedo no te tengo ―sonreí avergonzado.

―No deberías haber dicho eso ―le advertí ―no fui yo quien tenía miedo a los truenos y relámpagos.

Se silenció y continuó haciendo las tostadas sin volver a mirarme.

―¿Estas molesta? ―pregunté con curiosidad.

―¿Debería? Después de lo que hiciste por mi ―reconoció.

Si, no había olvidado lo último que tenía en mente, la probabilidad que Bella llegase a gustarme, teniéndola ahora en frente me negaba en verla de otra manera que no fuese como una niña. Aunque siendo sincero ella era simplemente dos años menor que yo.

―¿Edward?

―Si, si. Perdona, dime ―respondí aún ensimismado.

―Esta sonando tu celular ―dijo mientras revolvía los huevos.

Era Tanya, por un momento pensé que había leído mal, pero no, en la pantalla claramente se leía su nombre.

Demoré en contestar, estaba dubitativo, no quería incomodar a Bella, así que me fui al balcón para poder hablar en paz, si es que así se podía llamar lo que sentía cuando hablaba con Tanya.

Me aseguré de cerrar el ventanal.

―Diga ―respondí fingiendo no tener ánimos, pero con evidente ansiedad.

―_¿Edward?_ ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

―¿Quién más si no?

―_H-Hol-a-a _

―Hola.

―_¿Cómo estas?_ _Tanto tiempo._

―¿Te importa? ¿Qué quieres? ―respondí cortante

―_Saber de ti, te extraño_ ―sollozó.

―Pues, sinceramente yo no ―mentí con la mitad del corazón en mi mano, detestaba fingir, pero el dolor era tanto que estaba cansado de exponer mis sentimientos y que ella los hiciese añicos en cada ocasión.

―_Edward, por favor no seas así, deseo verte_ ―rogó.

―Tanya, me hace mal verte ―me sinceré.

―_Estas con ella ¿verdad? _―sabía a que se refería.

―Realmente ¿Te importa?

―_Si y mucho_ ―no esperaba oír eso.

Pensé un poco antes de responder.

―No, no te importa, aún así necesito devolverte algunas cosas que se te quedaron acá ¿Cuándo nos vemos? ―pregunté aún fingiendo desinterés.

Se quedó en silencio, seguramente no esperaba una respuesta positiva, ni yo tampoco pensaba dársela, pero si verla me servía para saber que sentía aún por ella, entonces eso era lo que debía hacer.

―_¿Cuándo puedes tú?_ ―preguntó.

Bueno, realmente eso era lo que tenía que ver, no quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a Bella.

―Ahora ―respondí sin pensar.

―_Bueno, ¿Voy para allá?_ ―preguntó.

―Claro que no. ¿Dónde vives?

―_Estoy aún en el Hotel, no he buscado departamento_ ―respondió con evidente soltura.

―¿La misma habitación?

―_Si, la misma_

Como olvidar "_esa_" habitación. Que desagradable tener que recordar ciertas cosas que había estado reprimiendo.

―Desayunaré y saldré para allá ―le dije.

―_Te estaré esperando_ ―me provocó con su tono de voz, pero intenté hacer caso omiso.

―Edward, está listo el desayuno ―gritó Bella desde la cocina.

―_¿Alguien te llama?_ ―preguntó Tanya.

―Si, así es ―recordé lo que me había dicho Bella.

―¿_Tu novia? Al parecer fue ella la que anoche me contestó tú teléfono._

Pensé si mentirle o decirle la verdad… no sabía que hacer, pero quizá pagarle con su propia medicina no le haría tan mal.

―Algo así ―respondí.

El silencio de ambos era incomodo.

―Bueno debo irme, nos vemos ―corté.

Bella sabía que había pasado en el balcón, pero sus ojos no eran de resentimiento ni de crítica, al contrario, albergaban dulzura, como si comprendiese mi difícil postura.

―Despreocúpate. Ven, siéntate a comer ―sonrió, mientras yo cerraba el ventanal.

―Gracias, de verdad ―me alegra saber que no me criticaba, pero aún así, no hacía falta tenía claro que era débil.

―No soy quien para juzgarte, quizá, si es que me hubiese pasado, estaría actuando igual que tú ―sonrió de forma acogedora, me recordaba a mi madre.

―Gracias por entender ―no quise ahondar el tema sobre Mike.

Me senté a desayunar con Bella y no volvimos a hablar de _ese_ tema.

―Edward ―dijo tentativamente.

―Dime ―ya la conocía, sabía que me preguntaría algo incomodo.

―¿No pasó nada anoche verdad? ―preguntó sonrojada.

―Estabas sobría, Bella ―me reí.

―Ed-ward ―se avergonzó notablemente ―no me refería a aquello.

―Pensé que dudabas de mi caballerosidad ―fingí sentirme ofendido.

―No, es… es sólo que… bueno, siempre digo tonterías cuando estoy durmiendo ―miró su tazón.

―¿Sólo durmiendo? ―reí―. Sólo dijiste mi nombre, en realidad ni siquiera lo dijiste, lo tartamudeaste ―volví a reí para evitar darle importancia.

―¿E-En s-serio? ¡Qué vergüenza! ―se escondió detrás de la servilleta.

Bajé la servilleta de su rostro.

―Bella, avergüénzate cuando realmente haya que hacerlo, no por algo así, de verdad a mi no me ha molestado ni tampoco me he pasado rollos con ello ―bueno, no me molestó, pero me dio que pensar…

Tomé su mano y la besé.

―Bella, estaré en la ducha ―vi la hora.

Rápidamente me duché y vestí.

Volví a ver mi reloj.

Prudente, pensé. Era hora de ir a ver a Tanya.

―Espero que te sirva ―dijo adivinando.

―Lo mismo espero, deseo cerrar la etapa ―dije con sinceridad.

―Es demasiado temprano.

―¿Lo crees? ―pregunté.

―Si, tú realmente la amas ―sus ojos tomaron un extraño tinte, se opacaron.

La ayudé a caminar hasta el sillón, allí estaban sus muletas.

―¿Bella? ¿Me harías un favor?

―Dime ―respondió haciendo zapping en la t.v.

―Si ella llamará, ¿dirías que eres mi novia o algo así? ―pregunté incomodo.

―Dale, no tendré problemas ―sonrió.

―Gracias ―la besé en la frente.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó antes de que cerrará la puerta.

―¿Si?

―¿Vendrás a almorzar?

―Si, luego de eso me iré al trabajo.

―Suerte ―dijo desde el sillón.

―Gracias.

Me senté en el auto analizando lo que haría ¿Era necesario? Llevaba en una bolsa toda su ropa que se le había quedado, zapatos y joyas.

Sonó mi celular.

―¿Edward? ―sonó una voz melodiosa.

Era Esme.

―¡Mamá! ¡Llegaron! ―grité.

―Si, hace unas horas ¿Cómo estas? ―preguntó.

―Más o menos, mamá.

―¿Estarás desocupado al almuerzo?

―Quede con Bella en el departamento, pero podrías venir y conocerla de una vez ―respondí.

―No, sólo quería saber si podríamos conversar a solas.

―¿Problemas?

―No, sólo deseo saber como va ese corazón ―siempre en los momentos correctos.

―Bueno, este corazón ahora va a tomar una decisión y no sabe si es correcta ―intenté no sonar deprimido, pero fallé rotundamente.

―¿La verás?

―Así es, pero… no lo sé mamá, deseo que conozcas a Bella y que sepas todo lo que pasó con Tanya. Te necesito ―la extrañaba demasiado.

―¿Qué tal a la noche? Una cena, Bella, tu padre y nosotros dos ―me parecía apropiado.

―Hecho, hasta la noche ―sonreí al pensar en tener aquella noche a las dos mujeres más parecidas que había visto, Esme y Bella.

Conduje un poco más tranquilo, el saber que mi madre estaría conmigo y podría al fin desahogarme con ella, me relajaba.

Estacioné el volvo y tomé el ascensor. Miré mi rostro en los múltiples espejos de este y pude darme cuenta de lo distinto que estaba desde la última vez que había venido a este lugar. Ya no tenía el brillo en los ojos ahora me veía envuelto en un manto de desilusión.

Toqué el timbre una sola vez y Tanya no tardó en abrir.

Allí estaba, hermosa, como siempre, con esos ojos tiernos que había extrañado en su vuelta de Suecia. Me invitó a pasar.

―¿Quieres beber algo? ―preguntó.

―Sabes que no bebo temprano ―respondí cortante.

―Cierto ―miró la bolsa ―. ¡Mis cosas! Edward, muchísimas gracias.

―No hay de qué.

―Estas distinto… ―sentenció.

―La gente cambia, eso me lo enseñaste bien.

Aún guardaba dolor dentro de mí.

―Edward, ese acontecimiento fue un horrible mal entendido ―tenía cara de negarlo.

―Lo habías reconocido.

Intenté no darle importancia, no quería demostrar demasiado mi dolor, aún me sentía herido, pero no sabía si la amaba, verla resulto extraño, como si la persona que estuviese frente a mi no fuese Tanya, como si fuese otra persona.

Amaba a un recuerdo, nada de lo que amé alguna vez quedaba en ella.

No dejó de hablarme en todo el tiempo que permanecí allí, parecía eterno. Cuando me dí cuenta que no había más que hablar, me levanté del sofá.

―Debo irme.

―Es temprano, quédate ―se acercó a mi.

―No, quedé de almorzar en mi departamento.

―¿Te esperan? Qué más da, que siga esperando ―se acercó aún más de forma indiscriminada.

No supe que hacer, la tenía a centímetros de mí, pero tenía demasiadas contradicciones en mi interior. Las imágenes corrían por si solas en mi cabeza, me inundaban los horribles recuerdos, pero no eran aquellos de la ruptura. No, aquellos recuerdos me daban fortaleza, eran los hermosos recuerdos los que me hacían daño. Verla reír en mi interior, recordar cada beso, cada caricia me hacía estremecer, detuve allí mis pensamientos.

―Aléjate, por favor ―le imploré.

―Tu _noviecita_ no tiene por qué enterarse ―se acercó aún más.

―No me interesas Tanya, ¡entiéndelo! ―su aroma y su respiración me estaban cautivando.

―Ed, amor, tú no la amas ―se acercó lentamente a mí y besó mi cuello.

Estremecí, su respiración agitada erizaba mi piel y sus labios comenzaron a recorrer toda la extensión de mi cuello. Se abrazó a mí con fuerza, la miré y fue entonces cuando me vi perdido en esos hermosos ojos celestes.

La besé, como si fuese la primera y la última vez, con la necesidad a flor de piel, con las caricias entre mis recuerdos, con sus agitados suspiros y sabiendo que con ello no tendría oportunidad de olvidarla, sabiendo que si continuaba esto terminaría en un lío de sabanas para ella y para mí el hecho de volver a amarla con más intensidad.

―T-Te a-amo, Eddie ―dijo entre suspiros.

La aparté en un intento de fortaleza, esas palabras hicieron latir fuertemente mi corazón.

―No, tú no sabes que es eso ―intenté mantener mi postura.

―¿Crees que si no te amase estaría dando todo por ti?

Volvió a acercarse a mí, enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, rozó una y otra vez nuestros labios, sin darme el éxtasis de uno de sus besos.

―Reconócelo, Edward. Ella jamás te dará lo que yo te he dado, sus besos jamás serán cómo los míos, tenerla entre tus brazos nunca será tan placentero como las veces que he sido tuya ―susurró en mi oído.

Tenía razón, ninguna mujer tendría más importancia que ella en ese sentido, ella había sido la primera y la única.

Beso con furia mis labios, haciendo que mi cuerpo respondiese ante sus caricias, no podía evitarlo, era Tanya la que estaba frente a mí, no era un sueño ni un recuerdo, era ella la que acariciaba mi torso por debajo de mi camisa.

Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que no era más que mi cuerpo, era mi cuerpo el que la necesitaba, era él el que deseaba tenerla. Me sentía culpable, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que estaba defraudando a todos los que confiaban en que sería fuerte para decirle que no a Tanya, entre ellos estaba Bella, la "_niña_" que fielmente me había acompañado este mes de soledad y de dolor, no podía defraudarla así, sentía gran gratitud hacía ella y una admiración profunda, ella había pasado cosas mucho peores y no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Las caricias de Tanya habían comenzado a llegar al punto de no retorno, sabía que si la dejaba bajar la cremallera no tendría oportunidad de rechazarla.

La tomé fuertemente.

―Tanya, no te amo, ni te deseo. Si llegue hasta este punto fue solamente para comprobarlo ―gran parte era cierto, aunque realmente la deseaba, pero no por amor.

Quizá hacía tiempo que no la amaba y no me había dado cuenta antes.

Ella intentó persuadirme, pero tomé mis cosas, ordené mi ropa y le dije adiós. Me cerró el paso hacía la salida.

―¡E-Edward, no me puedes dejar a medias! Te necesito ―bufó.

―Pues, yo no te necesito ―dije con alivio.

―Mi cuerpo te extraña, te amo, Edward ―gritaba como una loca.

Entonces allí todo me calzaba nuevamente, se comprobaba todo, nuestra relación se había basado en la cama, en el sexo y no realmente en los sentimientos.

Ella amaba la forma en que le hacía el amor, mientras que yo amaba exactamente lo mismo de ella.

Me había costado entenderlo, pero Tanya no era realmente lo que creí a pesar de todo no la recriminaba, no podría hacerlo pues yo también estaba rotundamente equivocado.

Rápidamente conduje hasta el departamento, quería contárselo a Bella, últimamente se había convertido en mi mayor confidente y ella tenía mucho que ver en todo esto.

Corrí al ascensor y el recorrido se me hizo eterno.

―¿Bella? ¿Dónde estas? ―grité exaltado.

―En mi habitación ―gritó.

Sonreí al verla llorando, estaba viendo el final de Titanic.

―Vaya, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto, ni mucho menos solo ―dijo hipando.

La abracé.

―¿Creías que volvería con Tanya?

―La amas, no podrías haber hecho otra cosa. Si ella te lo propusiese tu correrías a decirle que si ―sonrió.

―No, Bella estaba equivocado, rotundamente equivocado ―le tomé las manos y acaricié su cabello.

Ella se sonrojó.

―¡Bella! Ni ella ni yo, ninguno de los dos se ama, por lo menos no de la forma en que creíamos ―era vergonzoso explicarle, pero si quería que me creyese debía hacerlo.

No me interrumpió así que continué.

―Era la forma en que teníamos sexo la que nos hacía depender del otro, el hecho de creer que nos amábamos era simplemente por la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos, algo simplemente carnal, pasional.

Bella no dijo nada, escuchó atentamente toda mi explicación, aunque se sonrojó al oírla no me criticó.

―Realmente pensé que la amabas ―dijo cuando terminé de explicarle.

―Lo mismo creí yo, pero ya ves. Fue como tú con Mike, lo tuyo fue costumbre y lo mío necesidad ―sonreí al sentirme liberado.

No podía sentirme más feliz, era libre de mi martirio, de mi dolor. Se había acabado el miedo, no la amaba más que carnalmente, aunque me avergonzaba reconocerlo, pues siempre creí que lo nuestro era verdadero y por eso mismo me cegué, por qué creí que no existiría nadie más que pudiese hacerme sentir como ella lo hacía.

Me había encerrado en mis propias sensaciones y sentimientos, quedando ciego, pero no precisamente por amor, que era realmente lo que buscaba.

Alguien que pudiese amarme con la misma intensidad que lo hacía yo y que pudiese entregarme parte de su alma en cada te amo, así como yo daría mi vida por hacer feliz a aquella persona que fuese la indicada para mí, eso era lo que realmente estaba buscando, lo que necesitaba.

Me había equivocado y debía comenzar mi búsqueda de cero.

Bella escuchó una y otra vez mis teorías y pensamientos, compartimos cada una de nuestras expectativas y sufrimientos.

―Edward, no sabes cuán feliz me hace saberlo ―sonrió.

―Bella, todo esto es gracias a ti ―le besé las manos.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Mientras estaba allí con Tanya, no saliste en ningún momento de mi cabeza, el miedo a desilusionarte, el miedo a que me criticases, me hizo retroceder. No soportaría perder tu dulzura, Bella… ―la miré fijamente ―Yo… Yo no soportaría perderte…

* * *

_**Uff! he salido de otro examen y ahora me queda 1 sólo... bueno el más difícil.**_

_**espero que disfruten el fic :)**_

_**Saludos**_

_**:)  
**_


	8. Cautivado

No sabia como definir lo que significaba para mi Bella, aquella chica había parecido de forma fortuita en mi vida y día a día iba tomando mayor importancia, sin darme cuenta comenzaba a reconocer sentimientos de los que no tenía idea.

―Edward, de verdad, ¿Tú estás loco? ―fue lo que me dijo Emmett cuando lo cité, a él y a Jasper, para hablar del asunto, necesitaba desahogarlo y tuve que pedirles que fuesen en mis horas libres, después de todo en unas horas estaría con mamá y papá, debía tener mis cosas claras.

―Pero, Emmett, de verdad fue una gratificación enorme… ―no sabía como expresarlo.

―Si, Emmett, este esta grave ―le respondió Jasper.

―¿A que se refieren? Si no les molesta, ¿me explicarían? ―no comprendía nada.

Comenzaron a reír fuertemente, la gente del casino se dio vuelta a mirarlos.

―Díselo tú, ya sabes que yo no soy lo suficientemente "suave" para estas cosas ―reía Emmett.

―Ok ―respondió Jasper y me miró ―Edward, te gusta Bella ―dijo sin rodeos.

―Te dije suave ―reprendió entre risas Emmett.

Bueno, en realidad no es algo que no haya pensado antes, todo lo contrario lo había meditado lo suficiente. Si me llegase a gustar Bella las cosas cambiarían totalmente, no sabría como lo tomaría ella, de hecho nunca había visto alguna actitud especial para conmigo, siempre había sido dulce con todos nosotros.

―B-Bue-eno, eso no es n-novedad para m-mí ―respondí a los chicos que estaban expectantes a todas mis respuestas.

―Claro, que no. El problema Edward, es que no conoces la magnitud de esos sentimientos ―dijo Jasper.

―Si, piensa. Llegaste a decirle que no soportarías perderla, o sea a mi gusto estas enamorado ―rió Emmett.

―No creo que tanto Emmett ―dijo Jasper ―. Piensa hace poco salió de una relación larga, tanto como enamorado no, yo diría_ cautivado_.

―Son tecnicismos, todos llegan al mismo punto, tarde o temprano terminará enamorado de Bella ―sonrió ―. Así que mis felicitaciones, Edward, hermanito ya estaba bueno ―volvió a sonreír.

―S-Se apresu-suran, aún no le he dicho nada de nada, y no sé si deba hacerlo, además yo no la amo, ni sé si me guste tanto como dicen ―me sentía absolutamente cohibido.

―Mientras más adecuada la forma de decirlo, más opciones tienes de tener éxito ―analizó Jasper omitiendo mi evidente negación.

―Ya Edward, imagina que soy Bella, ¿cómo te declararías? ―dijo Emmett, pestañeando exageradamente.

Los tres reímos.

Declararme a Bella, era descabellado, estaban locos, ¿Que pasaría si Bella no me correspondía? Y ¿Si decidía irse del departamento? No sería capaz de soportarlo.

―Anda ya, dilo ―dijo Emmett agudizando su voz y pestañeando tupidamente.

―¡Déjalo ya!, no ves que Edward terminará tan cohibido que cuando vea a Bella se recordará a ti y no podrá pronunciar palabra ―dijo Jasper entre risas.

―Da igual ―dijo Emmett volviendo a su tono normal ―Si, aunque no se acuerde de mí en ese momento, no sería capaz de decirle nada a Bella ―rió.

―No seas así, recuerda que si se lo dijo a… ―dudó ―a Tanya ―dijo Jasper.

―Si, pero recuerdas que tartamudeo toda la declaración y ¿recuerdas que se le agudizó la voz tanto que al final parecía un pitido? ―se rió nuevamente Emmett.

―¡Basta chicos! ―saqué la voz ―. No continúen, no me declarare a Bella, definitivamente no.

―Bueno, no me extraña, es típico de ti dejar que las chicas hagan el trabajo sucio ―se rió Emmett.

―Bueno, Edward, todo a su tiempo, quizá ahora sea muy pronto y debas madurar tus sentimientos. Lo que si debes hacer es asumirlos, no los niegues más, ya no hace falta, se notan Edward ―dijo amablemente Jasper.

Me despedí de los chicos y sus descabelladas declaraciones, tenía que atender a la Sra. Holmes y tendría una larga tarde en el hospital, antes de poder realizar la cena familiar con Bella y mis padres. Salí rápidamente del casino y me fui directamente a mi oficina.

―Dr. Cullen ―llamó Jane por el citófono luego de haber atendido a más pacientes, puesto que el Dr. Stevens no había podido venir tuve que atender sus citas.

―Si, dígame ―contesté un poco cansado.

―Tiene visita ―no agregó más.

―Pidale el nombre, por favor.

Tardó un poco y respondió.

―Dice llamarse Renee Swan ―dijo Jane.

Inmediatamente asocié la mujer a Bella.

―Hagala pasar.

Bella nunca me había contado que su madre estaba acá, en realidad un par de llamadas a lo largo del mes y nada de visitas, ya me parecía extraño. ¿Qué mujer no se preocuparía por su hija accidentada? Era lo que siempre me preguntaba.

Y allí estaba, en el umbral de mi oficina, una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada, con un pelo ondulado muy bien ordenado, supe entonces que Bella se parecía mucho a ella.

―Sra. Swan ―hice un ademán para que tomase asiento.

―E-Edward C-Cullen ―titubeó.

―Si, el mismo. Usted debe ser la madre de Isabella ―no quise demostrar tanta cercanía con ella, quizá no vendría en son de paz.

―Si, yo soy ―dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

―Usted dirá ―dije con ansias

La madre de Bella era muy guapa, tenía unos ojos hermosos, me costó bastante ponerle atención mientras me hablaba. Llevaba un vestido casi de verano y un hermoso sombrero amplio de sol, recién estábamos en primavera, pensé. Es un pecado que anduviese así por la calle.

―No sé si Bella te ha contado que hace un tiempo no nos llevamos muy bien ―dijo la madre un poco apenada.

―Bueno, Bella y yo somos buenos amigos, pero no hemos ahondado en ese tema ―le respondí con sinceridad.

―Bueno, un pequeño problema madre-hija que deseo solucionar ―se arregló un mechón de su cabello que caía por su delicado rostro.

―¿Entonces?

―Necesito que me ayudes ―imploró.

―¿De qué forma podría yo influir en Bella? Hace un mes y medio que nos conocemos ―dije sin entender en que parte del plan encajaba mi presencia.

―Ella no sabe que estoy acá y tengo ganas de hacerle una sorpresa, algo así como una reconciliación ―se veía ilusionada, pero no entendía muy bien de que trataba su plan.

―Bueno, pero eso sería… ―dije incitándola a declarar todo.

―Quiero que sea en un lugar público, de esta forma ella tendría la opción de evitarme, no quiero que sea algo cerrado donde tenga que quedarse conmigo a la fuerza. Y me encantaría saber si puedo contar contigo para que la lleves allí ―dijo con plena seguridad y sinceridad.

―Claro, luego las dejaría solas, siempre y cuando Bella aceptara ―dije sin problemas.

No veía nada de malo en que una madre intentase reconciliarse con su hija, es más lo encontraba noble.

―Quizá ni siquiera sea necesario que te marches ―sonrió.

Entonces allí supe que Bella tenía la misma sonrisa dulce y encantadora de su madre.

Fue así, luego de una larga conversación, que quedamos de acuerdo en nuestro plan, este sería mañana después de las seis, saldría de mi turno, iría a buscar a Bella, la llevaría al centro comercial y luego de eso, su hermosa madre la sorprendería.

―Gracias, Edward ―dijo la Sra. Swan antes de marchar.

Vi salir a la hermosa mujer de mi oficina, me había dejado una incógnita que resolver ¿Por qué ella y Bella estaba peleadas?

Estaba cansado, no había dormido muy bien y mi trabajo era doble por la falta del Dr. Stevens, aún así el día avanzó a pasos agigantados.

―¿Bella? ―pregunté cuando llegué al departamento.

Nadie respondió.

Me preocupé, quizá Bella había salido con Alice, pensé para tranquilizarme.

Fui directamente a su habitación, pero allí no estaba, la busqué en el baño, pensé lo peor quizá tuvo un accidente en la ducha, pero allí tampoco estaba.

Pero al llegar al umbral de mi pieza pude verla en mi cama durmiendo, seguramente había aprovechado el sol de la tarde y se quedó dormida allí.

―Bella ―le susurré.

Acaricie su rostro, suave y agradable.

―Ed ―dijo Bella incorporándose lentamente.

―Hola _dormilona_ ―sonreí.

―Perdona, pero tu pieza es más calentita que la mía ―dijo con ojos somnolientos.

―¿Me acompañarás a comprar al supermercado? ―teníamos que ir a arreglar la cena con mis padres.

―¡Claro! Ya me estaba hartando del encierro, Alice no ha podido venir hoy ―dijo apenada.

Sabía que la dejaba demasiado tiempo sola, pero mi trabajo me impedía dedicarle el tiempo apropiado.

De vez en cuando había venido a visitarla Ángela, una amiga que conoció en la Universidad, una chica amable, pero tenía muy poco tiempo.

Una vez ya en el volvo me dispuse a buscar una radio adecuada para el tema que deseaba tocar.

―¿Qué tal tú día? ―se adelantó Bella.

―Bien acelerado, el Dr. Stevens se ha enfermado y tuve que tomar todas sus citas y atenderlas yo ―dije sin dejar de mirar el camino.

―Bueno, yo he tomado una decisión ―dictó Bella.

Me asusté, pensé lo peor, Bella quizá se mudaría.

―¿Si? ¿De que trata? ―intenté serenarme, aunque fue inútil.

―Volveré mañana al trabajo, ya no soporto estar acá encerrada todo el día, me aburro demasiado, además están por sacar una nueva producción y no dejaré que Jessica haga todo sola ―se justificó.

―Bella, tú tienes licencia, no puedes pasar a llevar eso ―la miré seriamente.

―Tú no entiendes nada, Edward ―se molestó y miró hacía la ventanilla.

―Bella, yo lo único que entiendo, es que te quiero ver mejorada de este asunto y no con secuelas luego ―le dije intentando hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

Se mantuvo callada con los brazos cruzados, se veía muy linda así de terca.

―Bella, si tanto anhelas volver a tu trabajo, no me opondré, pero habrán condiciones ―intenté ser razonable, ella debía estar cansada de estar todo el día encerrada, llevaba más de un mes así.

―¿Qué planeas? ―respondió sin ánimos.

―Te iré a buscar y a dejar, todos los días, así evitaremos daños por el ajetreo de los taxis ―debía reconocerlo. A Bella le decía esto, pero sabía muy bien que mis motivos eran otros. Me avergonzaba hasta de mis pensamientos.

―Es un hecho ―sonrió.

Me tomó la mano que iba en la palanca de cambios y la acarició por un momento. Sentí como si choques eléctricos comenzarán a salir de mi mano. Se me erizó la piel. Casi al instante, ella retiró su cálida mano.

¿Habría sentido lo mismo que yo?

―¿Edward? ―preguntó Bella.

―Si, dime.

―¿Cómo son tus padres? ―dijo con curiosidad.

No pude evitar reír

―¿De qué te ries? ―me dijo asustada.

―Me imaginé lo que piensas, pero estas equivocada, mi madre no es celosa, es un amor de persona, es tierna, sincera y muy acogedora ―me reí pensando en que Bella tenía miedo de mi madre.

―¿No se molestará por que este viviendo en tu departamento? ―dijo con unos ojos curiosos que parecían los de una niña.

―No, al contrario, creo que se llevaran muy bien ―le sonreí.

Llegamos al Súpermercado, se bajó con cuidado del auto, al parecer ya se manejaba mejor en las muletas.

Refunfuñó algo indescifrable y se rió por eso.

―¿Te molesta? ―le dije posando mi brazo en su cintura.

―Ehh… No ―dijo titubeante.

―Así me aseguro que no visites el suelo con tanta frecuencia ―me reí.

―Y de paso me quitas pretendientes ―bufó evitando darle importancia a mi broma.

No imaginé que me dolería tanto oír de su boca aquellas palabras. Bella no podía pensar en otros, ella debía de sentir lo mismo que yo, eso quería. ¿Lo sentiría?

―¿Qué cocinaremos? ―preguntó mientras se apoyaba del carrito.

―¿Alguna idea? ―no sabía que cocinar, así que no sería malo pedirle ideas.

―Emmm, No sé ¿Algo como que quieres?

―No lo sé, quizá algo común, elaborado, pero nada fuera de lo normal ―dije.

―¿Qué tal machas a la parmesana? ―dijo entusiasmada.

―Aunque no lo creas, nunca las he hecho ―reconocí mi debilidad de chef, los mariscos. No era bueno intentando hacerlos.

―Bueno, pero yo si lo he preparado antes. Déjame cocinarlos ¿Ya? ―pidió.

―Pero yo te ayudo.

―Hecho.

Buscamos el queso y en una cantidad exagerada lo compramos, la crema de leche, pimienta molida blanca, mantequilla, y en el momento en que iba a echar las machas al carrito, Bella me detuvo.

―No, Edward, no compraremos estas machas ―dijo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Cómo haremos machas a la parmesana, sin machas? ―me reí ante la ocurrencia.

―Si vamos a comer mariscos, debemos asegurarnos que estén frescos, aquí sé que lo están, pero si vamos a otro local que conozco, estaré más segura ―sonrió.

―Esta bien, muéstrame el camino y para allá vamos.

Antes de irnos compramos Champagne, vino blanco y un vino rosado, para Bella, que no estaba acostumbrada a beber vino blanco, además de menta como bajativo.

Al llegar al lugar indicado por Bella, pude ver la cantidad de gente que recurría a él.

El cartel sobre la puerta decía: Clearwater.

Ayudé a Bella a bajar y entramos al local.

―Hola, Harry ―dijo Bella a un anciano que estaba detrás del mesón.

―Hola, Bella ―respondió el anciano ―¿Cómo estas?

―Mejor, gracias ―dijo Bella con amabilidad.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, querida.

―Necesitamos machas ―sonrió.

El anciano nos miró con un rostro lleno de picardía, no entendí el por qué hasta unos segundos después. Mariscos ―pensé ― Efectos afrodisíacos, cómo no había caído antes…

―No pienses mal, Harry ―rió Bella.

―En tu estado Bella, no podría pensar mal ―rió el hombre.

Sacó un cajón de machas y le pidió a Bella que eligiera.

―¡Oh! No, escógelas tú, confío en ti ―le respondió.

El hombre eligió cada una de ellas y luego cuando le fui a pagar, me hizo un notable descuento.

Con Bella nos retiramos muy agradecidos del hombre y nos fuimos rápidamente al departamento.

―¿Cómo conociste a Harry? ―pregunté con curiosidad mientras conducía.

―Es amigo de mi padre, solía frecuentar la casa desde que era niña ―dijo con voz apagada.

―¿Solía? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―intentaba conocerla más.

―Mi padre se separó de mi madre y ahora frecuenta muy poco la ciudad ―miró por la ventana, evitando, quizás, que notase sus ojos humedecidos.

―Perdón ―dije al notar su estado.

―Descuida, no ha sido tu culpa ―sonrió con dificultad.

Evidentemente a Bella le costaba hablar de su familia por la separación, pero evité nombrarle el tema durante el trayecto a casa.

Al llegar, Bella comenzó a preparar la cena, se veía feliz y ansiosa.

―¿Qué crees que piense tu madre de mí? ―me dijo Bella.

Recordé la primera vez que Tanya iba a ver a mi madre, fue exactamente la misma pregunta.

―No lo sé, no soy ella ―me reí ante mi pesadez.

Ella se silenció y me sentí mal por eso.

―Bella, eres una buena chica, adorable y tierna, ¿Qué crees tú que va a pensar? ―sonreí.

―Pues, perfectamente puede pensar que soy una oportunista que se aprovecha de tu buena voluntad ―dijo mientras revolvía la salsa.

―Bella, tú me pagas arriendo, compartimos los gastos comunes y eres un gran apoyo para mi, gracias a ti cocino menos ―me reí. No iba a mencionar que gracias a ella daba gusto llegar al departamento, pero lo pensé.

Ella sonrió ante mi declaración.

No tardó en sonar el timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta, pero me detuve al ver como Bella se empalidecía gradualmente,

―Bella, todo va a estar bien, sólo relájate, sé tu misma y te adoraran ―me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente.

―Gracias, Ed ―era la segunda vez en el día que me decía así y por un extraño motivo me encantaba oírlo de ella. Muchas veces, cuando niño, me llamaron así y lo detestaba, pero de ella sonaba tan dulce que me dejaba sumido entre mis pensamientos.

Abrí la puerta.

Mi madre venía cargada de bolsas y mi padre la ayudaba con ellas.

―¡Eddie, querido! ―dijo mi madre emocionada.

―¡Mamá! ―dije con la misma efusividad.

Nos abrazamos por un tiempo y ella soltó todos los paquetes.

―¡Papá! ―dije al ver a mi padre de pie en el umbral.

―¡Ingrato! No me has llamado ni una sola vez ―sonrió y me abrazó.

―Lo siento, no había tenido tiempo ―declaré.

―Papá, Mamá, ella es Isabella, me imaginó que Alice les ha hablado mucho de ella ―dije un tanto avergonzado.

―¡Oh! Bella, ni te imaginas cuanto nuestra hija nos ha hablado de ti, ya casi sentía que te conocía ―sonrió mamá y la abrazó fuertemente.

―Ya ves ―le dije a Bella, quien me criticó con la mirada ―Alice se encargó de corregir hasta tu nombre ―me reí.

―Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen ―dijo Bella algo cohibida.

―No, no. Dime Esme, querida ―sonrió.

―Es que no le gusta sentirse vieja, ni menos que se enteren que es mi mujer ―le respondió mi padre.

Todos reímos ante el comentario.

―¡Carlisle! No digas eso, mira que si no me sintiese orgullosa de ser tu esposa, la mitad del hospital estaría de postulante ―dijo mamá un poco sentida.

Bella se sentía a gusto entre mis padres, la conversación fue fluida y pude comprobar lo parecidas que eran Bella y mamá.

―Les he traído esto, chicos ―sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Bella.

Nos entregó los paquetes.

Para Bella un hermoso buzo rosa y una pulsera con colgantes, además de los regalos de papá que eran un collar que combinaba con la pulsera y un hermoso vestido zafiro.

Bella agradeció muchas veces los regalos.

Los míos eran un reloj de cadena, un par de chaquetas y un libro.

Mientras bebíamos Champagne y disfrutábamos de un pequeño cóctel Bella tuvo que narrar como fue su accidente una vez más y luego de eso no tardamos en pasar al comedor.

―¿Y que tal Grecia? ―pregunté.

―Maravilloso, Edward, es francamente hermoso ―dijo mamá con sus ojos brillantes.

―No nos faltaron panoramas, ni tours, la gente era muy acogedora y los historiadores nos hacían sentir parte de cada una de sus narraciones ―dijo papá.

―Edward, ¿Has cocinado tú? ―interrumpió mi madre.

―Este… no, Bella ha cocinado ―reconocí.

―Bueno, pero Edward me ha ayudado mucho ―sonrió Bella.

―Ya lo creo. Pero sabía que Edward no podía cocinar tan bien los mariscos ―dijo mamá.

―¿Por qué? ―quiso saber Bella.

―Por que cuando era pequeño fingía tener alergia a ellos, en realidad no le gustaban y aun los olores le producen nauseas ―rió.

―Es por eso que no me puso buena cara cuando le dije que hiciéramos mariscos ―rió Bella con ella.

Mamá ayudó a Bella a lavar la loza, mientras que papá y yo nos sentamos en un sillón.

―¿Cómo esta ese corazón? ―preguntó al hueso papá.

―Bien, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que no la amaba tanto como había pensado ―aún así me dolía nombrarle así que lo evitaba.

―No me refería específicamente a eso, Edward ―dijo mi padre mirando a Bella.

―¿Ya te han ido con el cuento? ―fruncí el ceño.

―No hay nada de malo que pienses en buscar una nueva novia.

―Si, pero Bella no esta dentro de las posibilidades, papá ―respondí algo molesto.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Es lesbiana?

―Si tuviese novio no creo que pudiese vivir conmigo ¿No te parece? Y no, no es lesbiana, estuvo comprometida por 5 años con un idiota ―respondí furioso al recordar a Mike.

―…"Con un idiota"… ―sonrió como si tuviese la victoria de esta discusión ―al parecer te afectaba ese noviazgo ―dijo.

―En realidad él no la sabía tratar.

―¿Y tú si?

―Quizá mejor de lo que lo hubiese hecho él ―dije sin pensar.

―Creo que aún estas a tiempo, si es que no te la arrebata alguien más por tu torpeza ―dijo papá bebiendo un trago de menta.

―¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ―dijo mamá ―Tienen una cara de estar contándose intimidades.

Ella se sentó al lado de papá, mientras que Bella se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar pensar que nos veríamos demasiado bien emparejados, Bella y yo, pero casi al instante deseché la idea.

―Sólo de la vida a amorosa de Edward ―respondió papá besándola en la frente.

Bella se envaró.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó mamá.

―Sólo que esa ventana esta abierta y me ha llegado una corriente de aire ―dijo Bella.

De inmediato me levanté a cerrar la ventana y volví a integrarme en la conversación.

―¿Tú que opinas? ―preguntó papá a Bella.

―Bueno, creo que Edward es libre ahora y ya que ha sanado sus heridas es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre a alguien ―dijo Bella.

―Papá… ―dije en tono de advertencia al ver que sonreía.

―¿Qué? A caso tú secretaria no es lo suficientemente guapa ―sonrió papá intentando sacarle celos a Bella.

Aún no entendía por que nadie podía ver que Bella no estaba interesada en mí. Esto tenía que haber sido provocado por Alice.

―Jane, es guapísima, deberías verla ―dijo mamá a Bella.

―La conozco ―respondió sin entusiasmo.

―¿Y? ―inquirió mamá casi fastidiándome por tanto "interés".

―Es guapa ―fue todo lo que logro conseguir.

―¡Basta! ―interrumpí a Bella ―. Por favor, no quiero terminar hablando de mí toda la cena.

―Esta bien, ya esta bueno, escuchemos a Bella que ha estado muy callada ―al fin mi padre entraba en razón.

―Si, Bella ¿Qué tal tu corazón? ―jamás pensé que mamá y papá podrían ser tan cargantes como Alice y Emmett.

―He roto el mismo día del accidente, llevábamos cinco años, pero no he vuelto a pensar en él de la misma manera ―declaró casi sin interés.

―Lo siento, ya encontrarás alguien mejor que aquel ―dijo mamá en forma de consuelo.

―¿Y hasta cuando tienes licencia? ―preguntó papá.

Al fin dejaban el tema tan incomodo de lado.

―Hasta mañana ―sonrió al recordar el trato.

―¡Edward! ¿Le has dado licencia hasta mañana en su condición? ―dijo papá.

―No, realmente tendría que tener cinco meses más de licencia, pero la Srta. Swan es una paciente horrorosa, así que la he dejado ir mañana siempre y cuando tenga cuidado ―dije sin dar más detalles.

―¡Edward! No soy mala paciente, lo que pasa es que me aburro todo el día encerrada y sola ―dijo Bella.

―¿A caso Edward no te ha acompañado? ―preguntó mamá.

―No, no. Si lo ha hecho, pero ha estado muy ocupado en su trabajo ―dijo Bella excusándome.

―¿No has pedido tus vacaciones, Edward? ―dijo papá.

―Faltando el médico estrella, no creo que me fuesen concedidas ―dije.

―Bueno, he vuelto, creo que podrías tomártelas y así acompañar a Bella ―sonrió.

―No, Carlisle, no será necesario ―dijo Bella ―. Yo regreso mañana a mi trabajo y lo he estado anhelando así que no quiero dejar de ir por nada del mundo.

―Bueno, pero unas buenas vacaciones al sur, no les haría mal ―sonrió papá ―. Edward podría llevarte a nuestra casa de veraneo, en primavera no esta tan copado de gente el lugar.

―Sería una idea estupenda ―dijo mamá tomando la mano de Bella.

―Podrían ir los chicos también ―dije intentando disimular el plan maléfico de mis padres, cada vez me convencía más: Alice estaba detrás de esto.

―Serían unas vacaciones adelantadas en grupo ―sonrió mamá.

―Bella, no te puedes negar.

―Carlisle, eres muy noble al invitarme, pero…

―No, no, no. Nada de peros, mañana mismo me encargó de su recepción ―dijo mamá ―. Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida por nosotros.

Bella terminó cediendo, no pude creer lo insistentes que fueron.

Una vez que se retiraron, Bella y yo terminamos ordenando los últimos vasos.

―Tu madre es un amor.

―Lo siento, han insistido mucho con lo de las vacaciones ―dije apenado en realidad por la insistencia ante algunos temas.

―Bueno, sólo un poco ―rió.

De repente sonó mi celular, era papá.

―Dime ―le contesté.

―_Mañana tienes libre_ ―dijo papá.

―¿Por qué?

―Stevens _me ha llamado al saber que estaba acá, dijo que hoy estuviste todo el día atendiendo a sus pacientes, así que te devolverá la mano_ ―dijo.

―Dile que no se molesté y que mañana iré ―no quería faltar a mis citas.

―_Edward, recuerda que soy tu jefe, así que mañana no vas _―Papá era el director de hospital.

Luego de eso se despidió y me cortó.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―dijo Bella cuando corté el teléfono.

―Papá me ha dado libre mañana ―dije sin ánimos.

―¿No estas feliz? ―preguntó.

―Mañana estaré todo el día encerrado aquí ―dije pensando que Bella volvería a su trabajo.

―Te sentirás como yo ―dijo Bella riéndose.

―_Muy graciosa_ ―la miré serio.

―Mañana quizá no tenga que ir a trabajar ―sonrió Bella.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi médico de cabecera, ese gruñón insoportable? ―dijo aguantando la risa.

―Si, lo recuerdo ―le seguí el juego.

―Bueno, me ha dado tanta licencia que quizá no tenga que ir ―se sonrojó.

―¿Harías eso por mi?

―Claro que si, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Bella quería pasar más tiempo conmigo?

Ella estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá y no pude dejar de sentirme impresionado… ¿A caso ella prefería estar conmigo que ver a sus amigas del trabajo?

Mientras miraba incrédulo su rostro, no pude evitar mirar sus hermosos labios bien moldeados, poco a poco por la inercia o llámese como sea, sentí que mi cuerpo se acercaba al de ella atraído por una extraña fuerza. Bella me miró directamente a los ojos y entonces me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban a tan sólo diez centímetros, no sé como habíamos llegado a esa instancia, pero no tenía la voluntad de retroceder. Pero Bella lo hizo, cortando la magia de improviso.

―Perdón ―dije a Bella.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo.

Me quedé en silencio.

―Por nada ―respondí.

No sé si se estaba haciendo la desentendida o definitivamente era sólo yo el que había notado la sensación y la cercanía.

Tomé bruscamente el vaso de menta que estaba sobre la mesa y me lo bebí de un solo golpe, lo volví a llenar y repetí la acción.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ―dijo cuestionando mi actitud.

―Sólo tenía sed ―mentí.

―Edward a ti te pasa algo, ¿Qué es? ―dijo seria.

Si, claro que me pasaba algo, en realidad me pasaba de todo cuando estaba frente a ella, parecía un adolescente. Mis manos sudaban, mi garganta tiritaba, mi estómago se retorcía y mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas al tenerla frente a mí.

―A-A m-mi n-no me pasa nada, Bella ―no pude mentirle.

Me cuestionó con la mirada.

―Edward… si no me dices que te pasa no te hablaré nunca más ―fingió enojo.

―B-Bella, creo que…―comencé a sentirme mareado, al parecer los tragos de menta con mi padre más los últimos que me había mandado de golpe, me estaban pasando la cuenta.

―¿Edward? ¿Te sientes bien?

Bella se me revolvía entre tres o cuatro chicas, se me movía todo, así de repente comencé a sentirme mal.

―B-Bella ―intenté tocarla, pero se me escapaba.

Ella me tendió su mano para que pudiese tocarla.

―B-Bella tú… t-tú m-me e-encantas, m-me g-gustas m-muchi-si-mo ―sonreí tontamente ―. U-Usted S-Srta. Sw-wan m-me tiene co-completamente _cautivado_ ―dije ya un poco mejor, se me habían quitado los mareos. Podía enfocar un poco mejor el rostro asombrado de Bella.

* * *

_**Hola mundo!!! Ucha! Me he demorado en escribir este cap. por que tengo que irme a repetición en un ramo.**_

_**Espero que disfruten mucho sus vacaciones.**_

_**Actualizo desde la casa de un amigo mientras organizan mi fiesta de cumpleaños.**_

_**Besos a todas y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Adios**_

_**Manne  
**_


	9. Decisiones

_¡Dolor! _Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas me estaba dando en la cara. Comencé a moverme con lentitud, mi cabeza iba a estallar, podía sentir como todo me daba vueltas y eso que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Intenté incorporarme poco a poco, con dificultad logre enfocar el rostro de Bella, quien estaba a los pies de mi cama, seguramente esperando que despertase.

―¿Qué tal, Ed? ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―¡Ouch! ―dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza al sentarme rápidamente en la cama.

―Así que no bebes… ―dijo riendo.

―Bella, fue sólo que me tomé demasiado rápido el licor y fue varias veces ―fruncí el ceño ―. Además no es tanto el dolor, simplemente una pequeña jaqueca.

Intentaba disimular el dolor que tenía, era horrible. Pero, no era como para decir que _andaba con la caña_…

―Espérame aquí ―dijo Bella.

―No creo que quiera moverme ―realmente no pensaba salir de la cama.

Bella se paró lentamente y con cuidado se fue apoyando en el yeso.

―Veo que dejaste las muletas.

―Si, ya estaban estorbando, además creo que puedo sola ―sonrió.

―Bella, creo que me levantaré ―dije al verla tan complicada.

―¡Quédate en la cama! Te traeré el desayuno ―dictó.

―Bella, no estas en condiciones de tráeme el desayuno, no me cuesta levantarme ―realmente dudaba que Bella pudiese llevar la bandeja.

Fue entonces allí que recordé lo que le había dicho ayer en la noche. Creo que se notaba mi incomodidad.

Ella continúo con nuestra conversación con total naturalidad.

―Quiero que desayunes acá, y tengo todo preparado.

―Bella, entonces desayunemos en la cama, pero déjame ayudarte a traer las cosas ―no dejaba de pensar en el espectáculo que le había dado a Bella anoche.

Ella dudó.

―Esta bien ―dijo con un tono resignado.

Me levanté con cuidado y me vi en ropa interior con la camiseta de la noche anterior.

Bella se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa.

―¿No pretendías que te dejase con toda tu ropa de ayer?, con lo incomodo que es ―me explicó.

No pude creerlo, ¿tan patético fui?

―Bella…

―Dime ―dijo con naturalidad.

―Ven siéntate ―le pedí.

Ella con cuidado se giró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

―¿Me podrías decir que paso anoche? ―le rogué.

Hubo un pequeño, pero incomodo silencio.

―Este… Bueno, luego que dijiste un par de cosas te pedí que te fueses a acostar, entonces tú te levantaste y casi caíste sobre la mesita del living, así que como pudimos, entre los dos nos ayudamos a caminar. Al llegar a tu dormitorio te pedí que te pusieras pijama, y fui a hacerte una sopa o algo para que te recuperases, cuando volví estabas durmiendo profundamente, intenté despertarte, pero fue inútil, así que me tomé la libertad de desvestirte y acostarte bajo las frazadas ―se ruborizó ―. Bueno tu una vez me dijiste que estabas acostumbrado a ver gente desnuda, bueno en mi caso no me incomodaba ayudar a un amigo ebrio. Eso si, me tuviste bastante rato preocupada, ya veía que devolvías todo y te ahogarías a mitad de la noche, así que estuve durmiendo y las veces que despertaba te venía a ver. Eso es todo.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero le sostuve el brazo.

―Bella, perdóname por todo aquello, de verdad no quise incomodarte ―claramente estaba avergonzado.

¿Cómo demonios le dije a Bella que me gustaba en tan deplorable estado? ¿Qué pensaría ella ahora de mí? Sin duda si se lo volviese a declarar no me creería…

―Edward, ¡Por Dios! Todo ser humano ebrio más de alguna vez ha dicho una estupidez, así que siéntete parte de ese gran porcentaje de seres humanos ―sonrió.

Sin duda Bella era especial.

―G-Gracias ―no me atreví a decir más.

Ambos nos levantamos con extremo cuidado de la cama y nos fuimos a buscar las cosas para tomar desayuno.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Bella absolutamente adueñada de mi cocina.

―No te entusiasmes, sigue siendo mía ―le dije mientras la observaba con detenimiento, no sé si eran efectos aún de la ebriedad o Bella tenía un físico espectacular, quizá el simple hecho de no estar sentada en la silla de ruedas o encorvada por las muletas, resaltaba totalmente su bello cuerpo.

―Nadie ha dicho lo contrario ―dijo llevando el recipiente del pan, mientras que yo llevaba el resto hacía la cama.

Ambos intentamos mantener el silencio, no había necesidad que este fuese incomodo, al parecer el tema había sido irrelevante para ella, pero insistí en saber que había sentido al oírme decir esas frases tan perturbadoras para ambos, pero como necesitaba saberlo me decidí a preguntarle.

―¿Bella?

―¿Qué? ―respondió mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

―¿Qué te dije anoche? ―me hice el desentendido para saber que respondía.

―¿Sobre qué?

Este juego de desentendidos no duraría mucho si ambos no nos dábamos por aludidos.

―No sé, tu dijiste que antes de levantarme te había dicho algo ¿Qué fue?

Se sorprendió.

―Este… olvídalo ¿Si? ―intentó no mirarme, fijó la vista en su café.

―Bella ―dije obligándole a soltar todo.

Ella se ruborizó.

―Sólo dijiste tonterías, nada importante, mejor será que te bebas el café antes que se enfríe.

No quise insistir al parecer mi valor se había esfumado, me sentía demasiado incomodo y no quería presionar el momento en que pudiese decirle lo que sentía, además ella parecía un tanto extraña con respecto al tema, quizá mi insistencia le aburría.

Rápidamente me fui a la ducha, quizá pensar un poco más las cosas me ayudaría a buscar la forma de decir todo lo que intentaba expresarle.

Salí rápidamente para que Bella pudiese ocupar el baño con tranquilidad, al parecer tenían planes hoy con Alice, mientras que yo debía poner todo en orden antes de irme de vacaciones grupales, aún no les había puesto al tanto a los chicos, pero sé que podrán hacerse un tiempo.

―Edward, he llegado ―gritó Alice desde el living.

―Voy enseguida ―grité.

Había olvidado que le entregué una copia de la llave en caso que Bella necesitase algo.

Alice era mi cómplice en el encuentro de Bella con su madre., por lo que no tardé en ir al encuentro de mi hermana, antes de que Bella saliese de la ducha, Alice y yo debíamos ponernos de acuerdo en detalles.

―¿Cómo estas? ―le pregunté mientras arreglaba rápidamente mi cabello húmedo.

―Bien y ¿tú? Ya te has decidido ¿verdad? ―dijo la duendecilla malvada.

―No aún no, pero tú ¿Harás lo que te pedí? ―pregunté.

―Si, claro ―susurró.

Bella salió del baño sin darnos más tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo..

―Hola, Alice ―dijo arreglándose un mechón rebelde de cabello.

―Hola, estamos atrasadas, Bella ―la regañó con cariño.

―¿Dónde van? ―me hice el desentendido.

―A ver una película ―dijo Alice entusiasmada.

―Alice ha insistido ―dijo Bella sin ánimos.

―Si, sé como es mi hermana cuando se obsesiona con algo ―sonreí.

Alice me pegó un codazo.

―Bueno ya nos vamos ―dijo Alice.

―Disfruten la película ―les desee.

―Gracias ―dijo Bella

Ambas se marcharon y cuando vi salir el auto de Alice llamé rápidamente a la madre de Bella.

―_¿Aló?_ ―respondieron del otro lado del telefono.

―¿Sra. Swan? ―pregunté.

―_Si, Edward, esperaba tu llamada_ ―oí una agradable voz desde el otro lado.

―Bueno, Bella se ha ido a ver una película al centro comercial, luego almorzará con Alice, mi hermana ―le expliqué.

―_Y ¿Cómo a que hora saldrán?_

― Cerca de las 14:45. Creo que luego de eso se irán a almorzar, cómo yo no tengo trabajo hoy, podríamos sorprenderlas a esa hora ―le ofrecí mi ayuda.

―_Sería estupendo_.

―¿Nos vemos a las 15:00 hrs. en la entrada norte del centro comercial? ―pregunté.

―_Claro, será genial. Gracias Edward_ ―dijo Renee.

―De nada, Sra. Swan ―no me atrevía a llamarla por su nombre, por lo menos no en persona.

―_Hasta pronto, Edward_ ―y colgó.

Rápidamente llamé a Jane, para ver si todo iba en su curso y luego llamé a papá para saber como iba lo de mis obligadas vacaciones.

Dejé todo en orden y a penas fueron las 14:30 me fui hasta el centro comercial.

No tardó en llegar la Sra. Swan, vestía jovialmente, como siempre.

Nos saludamos y dimos un par de vueltas por el centro haciendo hora.

―Creo que comerán en el patio de comidas, al parecer a Bella no le gustaba la idea pero Alice la convenció ―le informé.

―Bella detesta quedar con olor a fritura ―sonrió.

―Bueno, estarán por esos lados así que tendremos que estar atentos.

Ella afirmó en silencio y cautelosos comenzamos a buscar a Bella y Alice.

Renee no tardó en ubicar a su hija sentada con mi hermana.

Lentamente nos acercamos a ellas, Bella se encontraba de espaldas y Alice no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a la madre de esta.

―Bella, creo que te buscan ―dijo Alice.

―¿Quién? ―Bella volteó a ver sus espaldas.

Allí encontró a su madre.

―Hija… ―dijo Renee.

―¿Qué haces acá?

―Sólo quiero explicarte las cosas ―dijo Renee.

Alice se levantó de la silla y se la cedió a Renee.

―Alice … ¿Tú y Edward…? ―cuestionó.

―Si, Bella. Tú madre me lo ha pedido y no he podido negarme ―declaré.

Me criticó duramente con la mirada, pero aún permaneció sentada con su madre.

―Bella, Edward y yo estaremos dando vueltas cerca de acá, cuando quieras irte sólo llámanos ―dijo Alice.

―Me quiero ir ―respondió Bella.

―Hija, por favor ―rogó Renee.

―Tiene quince minutos Sra. ―dijo fríamente ―. Luego de eso venme a buscar, Edward ―dijo en un tono molesto.

Alice y yo recorrimos tiendas cercanas al patio de comidas, era increíble en diez minutos Alice ya llevaba tres blusas y dos pantalones, que más sería si viniésemos solamente a eso.

Mi reloj marcó las 15:30 y fuimos a buscar a Bella, quien estaba evidentemente impaciente.

―Han tardado ―reclamó.

―No, es la hora exacta ―rebatí.

Frunció el ceño. Se levantó con cuidado de la silla y se apoyó en mí.

―Edward, gracias ―dijo Renee mientras caminaba triste.

―No hay de qué agradecer ―le respondí.

Ella rápidamente se marchó.

―Bella, yo debo ir con Jasper, tenemos que organizar algunas cosas para el aniversario de bodas de mis padres ―dijo Alice.

―Anda, pero no te salvarás de que conversemos ―dijo molesta.

―Esta bien ―respondió Alice.

Una vez solos en el volvo, Bella sollozó silenciosamente.

―Perdóname ―le pedí.

Mantuvo el silencio.

Maneje con cuidado hasta llegar al departamento.

Bella se fue directo a su habitación, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

Sentado en el sillón me debatía entre ir a hablarle o quedarme respetando su privacidad. Hasta que me decidí iría a pedirle disculpas.

Golpeé la puerta y Bella no respondió.

Entre con sigilo.

―Bella ¿Podemos hablar?

―¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De lo horrible que ha sido hablar con esa señora? O peor ¿Quizá desees hablar de lo decepcionada y traicionada que me sentí al ver que me habías mentido? ―dijo irónicamente.

No supe responder.

―Respóndeme, ¿Qué pretendías jugándome así de sucio?

―Pretendía que mejoraras las relaciones con tú madre ―me sinceré.

―Realmente no es algo de tu incumbencia, _perfecto Cullen_ ―dijo furiosa.

Nunca me había tratado así, sentí como si mi pecho se quebrase en mil pedazos.

―Pero, de verdad no sabía que estarías así, si lo hubiese sabido de seguro no habría intervenido ―dije con sinceridad.

―No tienes idea de cómo actuaría si volviese a ver a esa _mujer_ ―dijo Bella.

―Si me lo explicases quizá entienda ―quería de verdad entenderla.

―Es algo muy íntimo y delicado ―sollozó.

―Soy capaz de escucharte ―dije sentándome en el borde de su cama.

―No quiero decírtelo ―bufó.

Acaricié su espalda.

―¡No me toques! ―gritó.

Inmediatamente saqué mi mano de su espalda y me dispuse a ponerme de pie, no quería incomodarla más.

―Simple para ustedes ¿No? ―gritó.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dije sin entender.

―Hacer daño y marcharse ―volvió a sollozar con fuerza.

―No te entiendo, Bella ―realmente quería ayudarla pero no sabia como.

―Y aunque te lo explicará no podrías hacer nada, así que da igual ―bufó.

―Entonces explícalo, da igual si lo haces o no, pero si lo haces quizá podría ser más útil que si no ―le recomendé.

Levantó su mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

―Una vez, cuando era niña, necesité a mi madre para que me protegiese, y cuando se lo pedí no me creyó y al tiempo me abandonó ―dijo entre lloriqueos.

―¿Qué le contaste? ―inquirí

―M-Mi madre, cuando yo tenía nueve años, se separó de mi papá y me obligó a vivir con ella y su nueva pareja Phil. Llevaba viviendo cerca de un año cuando un día Phil abusó de mi en el sótano, le rogué a mi madre que me dejase marchar con papá o que dejase a ese _cerdo_ y nunca lo hizo, jamás me creyó… si no es que papá lo hizo y se quedó con mi custodia, yo… yo… ― empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

Mi ira y mi impotencia ante esa historia comenzaron a adueñarse de mi cuerpo, no podía creer que una madre priorizara a su pareja antes que su propia hija, no era algo perdonable, sentí ganas de ir tras ese Phil y… y acriminarme.

Fui a abrazarla, algo a lo que ella rehuyó, pero insistí hasta que entre llanto enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello y lloró por largo rato en mi hombro.

Ella se quedó dormida mientras que yo intentaba pensar en como poder sacar el tema de anoche, necesitaba hacerla pensar en otra cosa y de paso olvidar a ese tal Phil, si no quizá cometiese una locura. Por lo que me dedique a pensar en como haría para que ella me dijese que le había declarado anoche, así podría ver si le incomodaba o no. Quizá cambiar de tema a pesar de no ser el momento, le haría bien, podría hasta alegrarla y hacerle olvidar el pésimo rato que le hice pasar sin saber.

Fue entonces que ella despertó lentamente y me vio allí.

Me sentí incomodo observándola, pero ella me sonrió.

―Hola, Ed ―me dijo con naturalidad.

―Hola, Bella ―le sonreí.

Intenté armarme de valor, inspiré profundo.

―B-Bella ―tartamudeé.

―D-Dime ―susurró.

―Hace rato quería preguntarte algo ―dije dándole vueltas al tema.

―¿Qué?

―Desde el desayuno que deseaba saber con exactitud ¿Qué fue lo que te dije anoche?

―Tonterías, ya te lo dije ―respondió incorporándose en la cama.

Quise ser aún más incisivo, necesitaba ver su reacción, sacar a colación el tema, quería saber si podía vislumbrar algo en esos hermosos ojos marrones, quizá existía alguna posibilidad de que ella me viese de otra forma, algo más que el simple hermano de su amiga, compañero de departamento y médico de cabecera, albergaba la ilusión que simplemente ella me dejase abierta la posibilidad de intentarlo, con eso me bastaba.

―Bella, por favor, no suelo pasar por estos estados con frecuencia, de verdad me siento horrible sin saber que dije ―le rogué.

Ella meditó por un momento.

―Bueno, sólo repetiré lo que tú has dicho y luego de eso, por favor olvidémonos de todo esto ¿Si? ―rogó.

Levantó la mirada con evidente nerviosismo. Asentí en silencio para no interrumpirla y ella prosiguió.

―Anoche bebiste unas cuantas copas de menta de corrido y de un golpe, luego de eso intentaste tomarme la mano ―se ruborizó, algo que me causo un poco de gracia ―Luego dijiste que yo te gustaba mucho y que te tenía _cautivado _―. Intentó reír sin darle importancia al asunto, pero su risa fue nerviosa y su bajo su mirada rápidamente al encontrar mis ojos posados en su rostro.

―¿En serio? ―fingí asombro para evitar hacer aún más incomodo el momento.

―Al parecer las copas de más te afectaron bastante ―rió.

Bella no tomaba seriamente mis declaraciones.

No sabía que hacer, si decírselo o no, quizá sería prudente dejar las cosas como estaban, pero por otro lado decirle lo que sentía no estaría de más.

No sabía como ella reaccionaría y realmente comenzaba a sentir los nervios, las presiones en mi estómago no eran nada agradables.

_Edward, de una vez por todas hazte lo suficientemente hombre para decirle a esta chica todo lo que sientes, ya basta que ellas tomen la iniciativa_… Me obligué.

―B-Be-e-lla ―tartamudeé.

―¿Qué? ―respondió.

―Siéntate, por favor ―le rogué tomándole el antebrazo.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, el color escarlata comenzó a aflorar de sus hermosas mejillas y accedió a mi petición sentándose cuidadosamente en la cama.

―Tú dirás ―dijo Bella.

―B-Bella… ―me silencié.

Pensé mejor las cosas, tenía que tener un orden para decirlas, no quería parecer un idiota con palabras atropelladas, declarándose como si fuese un adolescente alterado por hormonas, si lo iba a hacer tenía que ser de una buena manera, no podía llegar y soltar todo. Respiré profundamente y la miré directamente a los ojos, estos brillaban de una forma inusual.

―B-Bella, yo simplemente quiero decirte algo muy serio y necesito tú atención ―dije intentado ir con lentitud.

―Edward, si me vas a cobrar el mes te dije que lo pagaría mañana a primera hora ―interrumpió nerviosa.

―No, no. No se trata de eso, ya sabes que puedes atrasarte sin problemas ― sonreí al pensar en lo que me había dicho ―Es algo mucho más importante de lo que te tengo que hablar.

Abrió los ojos con inusual sorpresa e intenté mantener la calma al sentir mi corazón palpitar de esa manera. Ella se notaba ansiosa, tan ansiosa, quizá, como yo.

―Bella, primero que todo no puedo pasar por alto mi horrible actuar ayer, realmente perdóname por hacerte pasar tan mal rato ―ella hizo un ademán de interrumpirme, pero continúe ―. Por favor, de verdad es algo que remediaré, lo prometo, pero no es solamente eso lo que te quiero decir, ni siquiera se aproxima a lo que realmente quiero declarar en estas torpes palabras.

Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, a pesar de lo nervioso que me ponía con tan sólo mirarla, esos ojos me impulsaban a hacerlo, sentía que debía hacerlo, si no lo decía ahora terminaría gritándolo tarde o temprano.

―Edward, de verdad no hace falta, tus declaraciones de anoche, entiendo que hayan sido de un momento, de verdad no te disculpes ―sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo, no podía haber mejor señal que esa, así que sin prestar atención a lo que me había dicho continué.

―Bella, por favor no me interrumpas más, de verdad déjame continuar ― asintió en silencio ―. Si voy a decirte esto creo que me debo remontar desde los inicios, así que por favor tenme paciencia. Tú estuviste presente en mi época más confusa, fuiste tú la que me escuchaba noches enteras hablando de mis tristezas y sabiendo que las tuyas eran mucho peores que las mías, escuchaste cada una de mis tonterías. Gracias a ti pude salir a delante en estos momentos tan difíciles, sé que solo no habría podido con todo esto. Y por todo eso gracias, pero sé también que durante mucho tiempo he estado ciego, tú sabes, por lo de Tanya, pero al parecer aún sigo ciego, aún no se cae por completo el velo y si no me armo de valor ahora para decirte todo esto sé que no podré hacerlo luego.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar así como mis manos hacían lo mismo, estaba absolutamente incontrolado, pero sabía que si me retractaba ahora no sería capaz nunca, así de decidido, continué.

―Bella, ¿recuerdas el día que te dije que no soportaría perderte? ―ella asintió ―. Ese día me dí cuenta de lo que me gritaba mi interior y que yo reprimía por miedo, Bella… yo…―tragué saliva ―. Bella… tú… tú realmente me gustas, realmente no imagino que sería de mi vida si no te viese por las mañanas o si no me preocupase de saber como estas… sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido ni orientación, Bella… yo… yo realmente siento que… ―mi garganta me jugó una mala pasada, el nudo no me permitía continuar, con un hilo de voz logré decir…―Bella, al parecer… t-te q-quiero.

Sus ojos brillaban con mucha más fuerza que las veces anteriores, su rostro parecía petrificado, pero sus ojos comunicaban lo que sus gestos no podían.

―E-Ed-war-d ―tartamudeó ―. No sé que... no sé que decirte ―dijo admirada.

Esas palabras me dejaron helado, entonces, eso significaba que no sentía nada por mi, estaba seguro, ahora vendría el típico consuelo de… "_Yo te quiero como amigo, no podría verte de otra forma… y… Bla Bla Bla"_

―Dime la verdad ―dije secamente.

―E-Edward, tú realmente ¿estas seguro? ¿No es por lo que te confesé?

Fue lo único que se digno a decir.

―¿Crees si no que te lo había dicho? Jamás te diría algo así por lastima ―bufé.

―Edward, es que anoche cuando me dijiste todo eso, mis ilusiones se concretaron, a pesar de que estuvieses bebido, esperaba realmente ese momento ―mi corazón se desbocaba en cada latido ―. Edward, yo también… o sea tú también me gustas y mucho ―sonrió nerviosa ―. Edward al parecer también te quiero.

Se ruborizó, sentada al borde de la cama se veía adorable.

Cuidadosamente me levanté de la cama, sosteniendo con cuidado sus manos, las besé. Aún no creyendo lo que había hecho y menos aún lo que iba a hacer, la levanté con cuidado poniéndola de pie y la apegué contra mi cuerpo. De su frágil pecho se escapó un suspiro.

Podía sentir como tiritaba su cuerpo enlazado por mis brazos, ella tímidamente bajó su rostro escondiéndolo en mi pecho como si fuese una niña. Con cuidado levanté su mentón para que lograse ver sus ojos.

―No tienes que temer ―le susurré al oído.

Se estremeció.

Sentía su hálito exquisito sobre mi piel y con cuidado me acerqué hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios, de aquellos labios hermosamente delineados y de apariencia suave y exquisita. Con suma lentitud, posé en ellos los míos. Sus labios suaves y tibios me acogieron dejándome acariciarlos con extremada dulzura, la misma que rápidamente desapareció para acelerar el compás de nuestros roces y excitar todo mi ser, entonces allí mi corazón dio un salto ruidoso, me dí cuenta que lo percibió, pero continuamos acariciándonos. Ella con cuidado levantó sus manos que estaban posadas en mi dorso y me tomó en cabello, los escalofríos recorrieron rápidamente mi cuerpo, dándome una adrenalina única. Durante unos minutos nuestros labios jugaron al mismo compás, pero no quería hacer de este momento algo tan poco serio, sentía que si continuaba no podría detenerme hasta sentirme parte de ella, así que lentamente me alejé. Y aunque mis labios y mi cuerpo la exigían, decidí no continuar, quería ir más despacio, quería que esto fuese en serio y a pesar que la sensación de placer que sus labios me otorgaban era infinita, era la hora de detenerme. Ahora no podía dudar que sus besos eran mi perdición.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y ella se ruborizó aún más.

―Bella, no hay de qué avergonzarse ―le sonreí acariciándole las mejillas.

Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

Acaricié largo rato su cabello y sentí su exquisito perfume.

―E-Ed ―dijo aún escondida en mi pecho.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le dije con dulzura.

―Tengo miedo ―susurró.

―¿Por qué?

―No quiero sufrir más ―volvió a susurrar.

Sentí como si apretasen mi pecho y me infringieran dolor, yo no quería hacerle daño, no sería capaz de hacerlo ni tampoco dejaría que otros le hicieran más daño.

―Bella, jamás te haré sufrir ―le prometí.

Se revolvió en mi pecho y lentamente levantó su mirada. Aquellos ojos brillantes que había visto ahora parecían tímidos entre mis ropas.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunté.

―Por hacerme así de feliz ―dijo mirándome con timidez.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de actualizar o no?**_

_**Espero que este cap. les haya gustado,**_

_**espero sus reviews :)**_

_**Esto es sólo el comienzo, aún queda más :)**_

_**No sé si actualicé luego o no... como saben la inspiración llega y nos domina :)**_

_**Besos a todos :)**_

_**y disfrutenlo!**_

_**Manne  
**_


	10. En el Claire de Lune

_Detalles sobre este Capitulo, revisar Links en Mi perfil!_

___________

Bella estaba cobijada entre mis brazos, parecía que el tiempo era corto cuando estábamos juntos, me encantaba pensar en ella y en lo dulce que era.

Hacía dos días que habíamos tomado el gran paso, Bella por una parte había aceptado las licencias que le había dado y yo había aceptado las vacaciones obligadas que mi padre me había ofrecido.

Alice y Jasper habían decidido no venir a las vacaciones junto a nosotros, tenían que organizar el aniversario de bodas de papá y mamá y además la madre de Jasper vendría de visitas.

Rose y Emmett llegarían la semana entrante, ya que la temporada del gimnasio era la más alta y Emmett no podía abandonar su negocio.

Bella y yo, viajaríamos en la noche, por ahora hacíamos zapping en la televisión.

―¿Ed? ―dijo Bella desde mi pecho.

―Dime ―dije besándole su frente.

―¿Cuántas horas son de viaje hasta Santa Catalina Island? ―preguntó aún mirando la televisión.

―Depende…

―¿De qué? ―dijo ilusa.

No le había querido contar el plan de Esme, pero comúnmente la gente viajaría en avión, pero mi padre me había cedido las llaves del yate y quería que la llevase en él. Mis conocimientos náuticos son bastante buenos así que no deberíamos tener mayores problemas.

El día anterior había ido a hablar con el puerto para pedir orientaciones por radio en el momento en que estemos en alta mar.

―De la forma de transporte ―le sonreí.

―Pero, iremos en avión, por algo saldremos de noche ―frunció el ceño.

―Si, pues bien, no recuerdo cuantas horas son, al parecer no más de una o dos ―mentí.

En realidad nunca habíamos ido en avión, mi padre es un amante del mar, por lo que siempre íbamos en barco y eso era muy relativo, no podía afirmar cuanto tiempo era, pero estaba seguro que no más de 2 horas.

Y tampoco íbamos a zarpar en la noche, si no que tendríamos una cena y comenzaríamos a navegar en la mañana.

El yate de papá estaba en Long Beach, así que debíamos viajar hasta allá en auto y desde allí comenzaría nuestra velada romántica sorpresa.

Desde nuestra calle, new high street hasta long Beach, no había más de media hora, así que no habría mayor demora para mi sorpresa, el problema sería darle una sorpresa a Bella, Long Beach esta en sentido contrario al aeropuerto, pero como escusa le diría que tenía que ir al hospital.

―¿Alguna idea para el almuerzo? ―le dije mientras ella veía una repetición del programa de Oprah.

―Este… no ―sonrió.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún lado? ―no tenía ganas de cocinar.

―Tengo ganas de comer pizza ―sonrió antojada.

―¿Pizza Italy o Pittfire Pizza company? ―ambos a tan solo cuadras del departamento.

―Pittfire Pizza, me gusta más el ambiente y la comida ―sonrió.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, y levanté su rostro para que quedásemos a pequeños centímetros de distancia, sus ojos marrones brillaban. El labio inferior de Bella tiritaba y su respiración se aceleró cuando rocé sus labios. Apegué su cuerpo al mío, dejándola sobre mi. Ella se acomodó el cabello, el intenso beso había provocado que mi cuerpo reaccionara, ella me miró directamente a los ojos al sentir el roce de nuestras partes íntimas.

Si, tenía que reconocerlo, no podía evitar desear a Bella, pero aún así quería dejar este momento para cuando estuviésemos en el yate. Las suaves mejillas de Bella estaban absolutamente sonrojadas y sus movimientos sobre mi estaban provocándome un calor desde el vientre hasta mi cabeza con un hormigueo desesperante en ella. Bella comenzó a jugar con mi pelo y lo jalaba con fuerza, sus constantes besos en mi cuello aumentaban mi desesperación.

Suavemente comencé a acariciar con ternura sus mejillas y la alejé hasta que pude ver su rostro.

―Bella ―le susurré ―vamos a comer ¿Si?

Ella me miró con duda.

―Deseo que este momento sea especial y tengo todo preparado para ello, por favor ―le rogué ―esperemos un poco más.

―Vamos a comer ―sonrió aún sonrojada por nuestro momento.

Al parecer Bella comprendió y no se molestó, al salir de la pieza pude que sus jeans se ajustaban a tal punto que parecían una segunda piel en esas hermosas caderas y excitantes muslos, y como si fuese poco, a pesar de estar enyesada, se contorneaba sensualmente, lo que me provocaban unas ganas locas de volverla a la cama.

Ya estando en el restaurant pedimos una pizza mediana para ambos.

―Edward ―me reprendió Bella al verme absorto, lo que no sabia era que mi ensimismamiento se debía a mis fantasías con ella.

―Perdóname, sólo pensaba en nuestra estadía en la isla ―le mentí.

No tardó en llegar la mesera con la pizza.

―Aquí esta, cualquier cosa me llama ―dijo la mesera.

―Gracias ―respondí.

Miré entusiasmado a Bella, después de todo no podía creer como había cambiado mi vida en dos días.

Bella comenzó a reír.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté.

―Es increíble, esa mesera ha quedado _babosa_ por ti ―rió Bella.

¿Estaba celosa o realmente le causaba gracia?

―Estas loca, ella sólo hace su trabajo ―respondí.

―Si, por eso mismo humedeció toda la pizza ―rió.

―¡Ay! ―le dije con un ademán de asco.

Bella reía exquisitamente, reí también al verla así de feliz y al verme a mi tan encantado con ella.

Bella no llevaba ni la mitad de su parte de la pizza cuando exclamó que no podía más, así que estuvimos haciendo hora hasta que fue capaz de continuar con su último trozo.

―Apuesto que no eres capaz de beberte todo el jugo ―le sonreí.

―Sabes que por una apuesta soy capaz de hacerlo ―me desafió.

―Entonces te tomarás este jugo y otro que pediré ―llamé a la mesera y pedí otro jugo.

Bella terminó a duras penas de comer el trozo de pizza cuándo se quedó estupefacta.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―le pregunté asustado.

Quizá mi tonta broma la había hecho sentir mal.

―S-Si, e-es s-olo… olvídalo ―tartamudeo y bebió un trago de jugo.

Me dí vuelta para ver que era lo que la había dejado así y entonces allí vi el motivo por el cual Bella se había silenciado.

Tanya estaba sentándose en una mesa con un tipo que en esos momentos me estaba dando la espalda, no tuve que analizarlo más, reconocí al sueco que estaba con ella ese día que descubrí la verdad.

―Bella, no te sientas mal, de verdad. No importa ―respondí a su actitud.

―No, esta bien es sólo que se ha dado cuenta que estas acá y viene en esta dirección ―susurró.

No quise voltearme, sentí como los tacones sonaban fuertemente hasta que se detuvieron, entonces allí levanté la mirada para ver a Tanya con un vestido rojo y el pelo tomado.

―Hola, Edward ―sonrió.

―Hola ―respondí secamente.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―dijo ignorando completamente a Bella.

―Bien. Tanya, te presento a Bella ―dije señalándola.

Tanya recorrió con la mirada a Bella, era evidente que lo hacía con desprecio.

Bella la miro fijamente como si la desafiase.

―Hola, _¿Viera? _―dijo Tanya con evidente despreció y adrede.

―Es Bella, Hola ―respondió.

―¿Cómo esta Rosalie? ―me preguntó Tanya.

―Bien, gracias ―me dediqué a contestarle.

―¿Y tus padres? ―siguió con el cuestionamiento.

―Bien, también, gracias ―volví a contestar.

―Hace mucho que no se de Emmett ―continuó.

―Perdona Tanya, pero Bella y yo estábamos por irnos, si nos permites ―hice un además con mi mano para que se corriese.

Me levanté de la silla, ella se interpuso entre Bella y yo.

―Edward, cuando puedas llamame ―rogó.

―Lo siento, pero creo que eso no será posible.

Tanya se hizo a un lado y ayudé a levantar a Bella.

―Gracias ―respondió Bella.

―Bueno, tienes mi número ―sonrió Tanya.

―Tanya, creo que es suficiente. Si no lo has notado Bella y yo estamos juntos ahora y no deseo llamarte. Hasta nunca ―tomé a Bella por la cintura y nos marchamos con cuidado hasta el mesón.

Allí pagué la cuenta y con Bella nos marchamos.

El silencio en el volvo me estaba incomodando aún más.

―¿Estas molesta?

―No… Bueno, por lo menos no contigo ―dijo Bella.

―Bella, ella no significa nada para mi, tú lo sabes ―le dije sin dejar de vista el camino.

―Si, Ed, lo sé. Fue sólo lo descarada que fue lo que me descolocó ―dijo mirando hacía la ventana.

―Olvidémoslo, ahora pensemos en que tenemos que llega a hacer las maletas ―sonreí al recordar la sorpresa.

Llegamos al departamento y comenzamos con nuestra tarea, ya era tarde habíamos pasado cerca de tres horas en el restaurant y teníamos 2 horas para terminar las maletas.

―Bella ―grité desde mi habitación.

―¿Si? ―gritó desde la suya.

―Lleva un vestido formal ―grité.

―¿Para qué?

―Tendremos ocasiones formales en la Isla ―grité desde el otro lado.

No tardé en estar listo con la maleta, a pesar que nos iríamos dos semanas, tenía casi todo preparado para disfrutar por allá con lo menos de cosas posibles.

―Bella ¿Estas lista?

Bella aún estaba en el baño.

―Casi, sólo déjame ordenar las cosas del estante ―gritó.

Bella no tardó demasiado.

Instalé en el maletero el equipaje y dimos marcha hacía Long Beach.

―Edward, el aeropuerto es para la otra dirección ―dijo al ver que no me dirigía donde ella creía.

―Carlisle me pidió que firmara mis vacaciones ahora ―respondí.

―¿A esta hora? ―dudó.

―Si, es que era necesario ―conduje sin mirarla.

Continué mi trayecto y puse la radio del auto, sonaba _Southern Girl de Incubus. _Bella comenzó a cantar.

―_You're an exception to the 're a bonafide 're all I ever wanted. Southern girl, could you want me?_ ―cantaba.

Sonreí al verla tan feliz.

―Edward, nos pasamos del hospital ―dijo.

―Si, lo sé ―respondí.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―inquirió.

―No seas curiosa ―me reí.

Bella me criticó con la mirada.

Antes que continuara con preguntas, subí el volumen de la canción y Bella continuó cantando.

―Llegamos ―le dije.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―dijo desorientada.

Las luces del club de yates alumbraban el muelle.

Un guardia nos recibió.

―Buenas noches Sr. Cullen ―saludó el guardia.

―Buenas noches, Eric ―respondí.

Eric me conocía desde hace bastante y además sabía sobre nuestra visita.

―Cuando este todo listo te avisaré por radio ―le dije.

Eric levantó la barra para que pasara con el volvo.

Lo estacioné en el espacio de Socios. Y comencé a bajar las cosas del maletero.

―¿Bella? ―ella no se había movido.

―E-Edward, ¿Estamos en un puerto? ―preguntó.

―Algo así, querida, algo así ―la besé en la frente.

―¿Has arrendado un barco? ―dijo curiosa.

―No. Carlisle me ha facilitado el suyo ―me sinceré.

―¡Oh! ―fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

Caminamos de la mano, mientras llevaba nuestras maletas con la otra.

―Mira ese Yate, ¡es hermoso! ¡uff! Un lujo impagable ―dijo apuntándolo.

―Si, nada que unos años de trabajo no puedan pagarlo ―sonreí.

―¡¿Estas loco?! Debe costar una fortuna ―criticó.

Al llegar pude ver el yate de Carlisle en el lugar de siempre. Me detuve.

―¿E-Este e-es e-el b-barco? ―dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta que era el que había estado señalando.

―Asi es, es un yate exclusivo, el primer gusto de Carlisle ―sonreí.

―¡No me habías dicho nada! ―me criticó.

Estaba oscuro, pero las luces del muelle le daban un toque romántico a la escena, mientras que las luces del yate indicaban la subida. La besé tiernamente.

Ayudé a Bella a subir con cuidado y subí las maletas.

Bella estaba atónita.

―Hermoso ¿No es cierto? ―la tomé por la cintura y la apegué cuidadosamente a mí.

La besé con intensidad y ella respondió apasionadamente.

Me encantaba darme cuenta de como nos sentíamos, como éramos uno solo, como nos conectábamos.

Tomé a Bella, sin importarme el equipaje y la llevé hasta el interior en brazos.

―Ed, esto es alucinante ―dijo observando todo lo que la rodeaba.

El interior de madera con paneles tratados especialmente y los delicados muebles escogidos por Esme eran celebrados por todos aquellos que eran invitados a subir al _Claire de Lune_.

Bella asombrada se sentó en el sofá de color crema frente a una mesita de centro.

―Es asombroso ―repitió.

―Ven, vamos a cenar ―le dije a Bella.

Alice había dejado todo preparado en el yate. La condición era que tenía que ayudarla con la sorpresa de Jasper.

―¿Qué cocinaremos? ―preguntó.

―Nada, todo esta listo ―le respondí

Me miró sorprendida.

―No pretenderás que perdamos tiempo en estar cocinado ¿o si? ―le sonreí.

―Este… no ―me devolvió la sonrisa.

Puse un CD, especialmente preparado para la ocasión, traía melodías de Yiruma, uno de mis artistas favoritos. Comenzó a sonar así _River flows in you._

Tomé a Bella y la ayudé a levantarse, comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música.

Tenerla aquí era una gran alegría, Bella con sumo cuidado se movía, mientras que yo evitaba que los movimientos fuesen muy rápidos para ella.

Cenamos tranquilamente, nadie nos molestaba, nadie nos apuraba y la hermosa vista que tenía el yate hacía todo mucho más agradable.

A la orilla del muelle el oleaje era suave, por lo que Bella no tenía problemas de andar sola, sin muletas.

Una vez terminada la cena comencé a hacerle un _Tour_ por el Yate.

Bella no pudo evitar su asombro al ver el lujo que tenía la habitación matrimonial, era la única que había pedido que estuviese en buenas condiciones, el resto de los camarotes no serían ocupados, no esta vez.

―E-Edward, esto es francamente hermoso ―dijo alucinada.

―Nos merecíamos unas vacaciones, según Carlisle ―sonreí.

Aún estaba asombrado que Esme y Carlisle me facilitaran el Yate, nunca antes lo habían hecho con Tanya.

Estábamos de pie al borde de la cama y con fuerza atraje a Bella hacía mi.

Mi cuerpo tuvo un choque de electricidad al sentir el de Bella.

―Te quiero ―le susurré al oído.

Ella tembló.

―También yo ―respondió tímida.

La besé tiernamente, sus labios tibios acariciaban los míos en busca de un roce más fuerte. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y, poco a poco, el compás de nuestro tierno beso se fue acelerando. En un movimiento suave me alejé de sus tiernos labios y comencé a recorrer el largo de su exquisito cuello. Su respiración entrecortada hacía levantar rápidamente su pecho, una y otra vez, mientras que las sensaciones que me otorgaban nuestros roces hacían que mi cuerpo comenzará a enloquecer. Con cuidado la senté en la cama mientras que yo me apegué a ella de pie. Abrió sus piernas para dejarme cerca de ella. En una caricia de Bella, ella comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, ascendiendo hasta mi oído, entonces allí dejó posada su boca que exhalaba ruidosamente y me excitaba aún más.

Comenzamos a desvestirnos con desesperación. Ella rápidamente dejó caer toda su ropa, dejándome ver la perfección de sus curvas, mientras que yo con la misma rapidez me zafé de mi camisa y dejé caer los pantalones y todo lo demás. Nos acomodamos ambos en la cama.

Bella comenzó a acariciar mi dorso mientras que yo jugaba con sus pezones masajeé cada uno de ellos. Comencé a besarlos y a beber de ellos, soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir el pequeño mordisqueo que no había podido evitar. Los besos y las caricias llenaron el ambiente, Bella me besó con pasión, pegando aún más su cuerpo al mío, como si me exigiese, entonces allí me introduje en ella casi con violencia, el quejido que soltó en mi oído me volvió loco, comencé a moverme con avidez y ella presionaba su interior al sentirme dentro, con cuidado tomé su pierna que estaba sin yeso y la subí hacía mi, la sostuve y comencé a moverme aún más rápido. Bella sintió el cambio y ambos comenzamos a gemir.

―T-Te Q-uiero ―jadeó.

―TTambién T-e Quiero ―respondí.

Bella en su desesperación tomó un cojín y se tapó la boca con él. No pude evitar quitárselo, dentro del yate no nos escucharían y el oleaje sería nuestro aliado.

Intenté no detenerme y mantener mi concentración, Bella comenzó a sostenerse con fuerza de mi dorso, me acerqué y la besé, sus labios ya no estaban tibios su temperatura había aumentado, mientras que sus manos recorrían mi espalda y nuestra armonía me producía un placer incalculable, Bella jaló de mi cabello, entonces allí gimió de placer. Mi erección hinchada comenzó a sentir el calor. Con un pasional beso y un movimiento fuerte, mi orgasmo se unió al de ella. Nuestros cuerpos calientes quedaron unidos, suavemente me dejé caer sobre su pecho, ella me acogió en sus brazos mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Sin duda había sido un momento perfecto.

Me mantuve unos instantes sobre su cuerpo y luego me acomodé a su lado.

Nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente.

―Eres maravillosa ―la elogié.

―Me encantas ―respondió.

No lo podía creer, había sido uno de los momentos más mágicos de mi vida, a pesar de haber tenido relaciones antes, la sensación que había sentido esta noche era impagable.

Bella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y suavemente comencé a besarla, era realmente hermosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas se veían francamente adorables.

En un movimiento rápido, que me sorprendió, Bella se montó sobre mí.

―Usted Srta. Swan no debería hacer esos movimientos bruscos, no en su condición ―reclamé.

―Dr. Cullen, perdóneme usted, pero no soporto la idea de dormir toda la noche teniéndolo a usted como compañero ―me susurró al oído.

Estremecí.

Comenzó a besarme, ahora era ella la que tenía el control sobre mí, había hechizado todos mis sentidos y además me tenía aprisionado contra su cuerpo.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_ ―pensé.

Estuvimos largo rato jugando en la cama, una y otra vez, ni Bella ni yo estábamos cansados, todo lo contrario no podíamos evitar desearnos más.

La noche se nos hizo corta y cuando el cansancio nos pasó la cuenta nos dimos cuenta que eran las 5:20 A.M.

Sólo en ese momento fuimos capaces de cerrar los ojos y quedarnos placidamente dormidos.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos, agradezco que sigan la historia, espero que este cap. les haya gustado, Insisto en mi perfil hay algunos detalles que los podrán guiar en las vistas y cosas así.**

**Si no conocen River flows in you de Yiruma! descarguenla! es hermosa! la amo!  
**

**A todas ustedes les deseo una muy feliz navidad :) y que disfruten mucho en familia.**

**Sólamente como regalo de Navidad les pido un Review :)**

**Muchos cariños y besitos :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto :)**

**Creo que no tardaré en subir el próximo cap. claro que aún no lo comienzo. xD**

**Besos**

**Manne.**


	11. Vacaciones

Bella dormía profundamente cuando abandoné el calor de las sábanas.

Miré el reloj, tan sólo había dormido tres horas, sería mejor que me apurase, antes que no llegásemos a tiempo a Santa Catalina Island, allí nos esperaban a cierta hora la guardia marina.

Fui a la sala de mandos y llamé por Radio al Club de Yates para que diera el aviso que zarpaba.

Una vez todo listo comencé a echar en marcha el yate.

Aún no quitaba de mi mente el agradable recuerdo de la noche anterior, en realidad de la madrugada, Bella y sus insinuantes curvas que me dejaban boquiabierto.

Bella no tardó en levantarse y buscarme por el yate, sentía sus pasos cuando me abrazó y besó el cuello.

―Buenos días, cariño ―respondí ante sus caricias.

―No me has despertado ―reclamó.

―No hacía falta ―la besé.

―¿Tardaremos mucho? ―dijo ansiosa.

―No, sólo una hora más y estaremos allá ―sonreí.

―¿Tendrás que estar todo tiempo aquí? ―me extrañaba.

Sonreí ante la idea que lo creyese así.

―Si, querida, el yate no se maneja solo ―mentí.

―¡Oh! ―dijo molesta.

Me reí.

―Claro que no, en unos metros más allá lo pondré en automático ―me parecía un tanto insólito invitarla a Santa Catalina y que ella estuviese mirándome todo el viaje mientras navego. No, esos no eran mis planes.

―Iré por desayuno

―Esta bien.

Pensé que se me haría más largo el viaje, pero no fue así, la compañía de Bella era francamente exquisita.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al puerto, Bella no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver lo hermoso que era, las casas en las laderas y la vegetación rodeaba toda la vista. Antes de llegar no pude evitar acompañarla en la proa.

―¿Qué haces? ―dije al verla que estaba en la barandilla.

―Disfruto la brisa marina ―dijo cerrando los ojos

Entonces la tomé de ambos brazos y me posé detrás de ella. Alzamos los brazos y la abracé de su cintura.

―¿Te crees Jack? ―me preguntó haciendo alusión a Titanic.

―Tú eres más guapa que Kate en aquella película.

―¿Sólo en aquella película? ―criticó.

―¿Estas celosa? ―me reí ante la idea. Por supuesto que era más hermosa que Kate en cualquier película.

―No, no estoy celosa ―era evidente su mentira.

La volteé con cuidado y la acerqué a mí. Lentamente la bese acariciando toda la extensión de su dorso, la extrañaba.

El momento pasional se cortó al recordar que tenía el piloto en automático y estábamos por llegar, así que corrí a la sala de mandos, me encargue de la dirección y no tardamos en llegar al muelle.

Un chico encargado de estacionar los yates recibió mis llaves y con Bella nos fuimos a la recepción del club.

―Sr. Cullen ―dijo la recepcionista.

―Si, tengo el auto en el estacionamiento c-32 ―señalé.

―Si, esta preparado para usted, de inmediato se lo entregarán, por favor diríjase al vestíbulo ―señaló.

Llevé las maletas y guié a Bella con sumo cuidado. Porfiadamente no había querido traer sus muletas, por lo que andaba a tientas con el yeso.

Una vez arriba del auto de Carlisle, Bella comenzó con sus interrogatorios.

―¿Dónde queda la casa? ―preguntó una y otra vez.

―Avalón, dos kilómetros más y luego entrar en un camino que da un bosque, luego de eso llegaremos a la casa que esta entre el bosque y la playa ―sonreí sin dejar de mirar el camino.

―¡Oh! ¿Tienes vecinos? ―preguntó.

―El más cercano a 7 kilometros ―reí ―. Carlisle, compro un terreno de 50 hectáreas, es un bosque, y así evitó que lo destruyeran, ya sabes que es un ecologista ―respondí.

―¡Adoro a tú padre! ―dijo levantando la mano como si fuese una revolucionaria.

―Soy celoso ―fingí seriamente.

―¿Edward? Es tú padre ―se puso seria.

―Soy celoso hasta de mis recuerdos y de mi sombra, Bella ―me reí ante la idea.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa. Una larga piscina en la entrada y un piso flotante al borde de esta sorprendió a Bella.

―Esme hizo el modelo ―le dije al ver como admiraba la infraestructura al llegar.

―Es preciosa.

―No más que tú ―la apegué a mi, dejando caer maletas, bolsos y todo lo demás.

La besé apasionadamente, no había nada más importante en ese momento que ella, sus caricias, sus besos y simplemente, ella.

Caminamos juntos y besándonos, sin separarnos, hasta un sofá donde la dejé caer suavemente quitándole toda la ropa con extrema delicadeza y sensualidad.

Ella gimió al besarle el vientre bajo, desabroché su sensual sostén de encaje transparente. ¡Adoraba esa lencería! Y me deshice de su tanga.

Rápidamente ella hizo lo mismo con mi ropa.

―Te quiero ―le dije entre besos―. Te quiero ―la volví a besar. ―Te quiero ― y lo repetí una y otra vez, llenándola de besos.

―También, te quiero Edward ―sonrió.

Sus manos subían y bajaban, recorriendo toda mi espalda, mientras que suavemente masajeaba sus tiernos pezones sin poder evitar beber de ellos. Cuando mi cuerpo ya no podía más, entre en ella acariciando suavemente sus bordes, su respuesta fue el gemido más exquisito que hubiese escuchado.

Me miró tentadora y se acercó a mí.

―Edward Cullen, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ―me susurró mientras lamía mi lóbulo.

Eso provocó que me tensara aún más, sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda. Me excité.

Comencé cada vez más rápido, mis movimientos dominaban mi cuerpo, su interior era cálido y sus besos pasionales me volvían extremadamente loco.

Mi respiración era absolutamente inconstante y la de ella se traducía a gemidos y jadeos por falta de aire, sensuales y excitantes por cierto.

Besé cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro con mis labios, reconociendo cada parte como el culpable de mi deseo incontrolable.

Estaba a punto de culminar cuando ella me sacó de sus adentros.

―No es tan fácil Dr. Cullen ―sonrió maliciosa mientras me quejaba.

―P-Pero, N-No m-me puedes hacer eso ―dije entre jadeos.

Se levantó y me acomodó sentado en el sofá. Ella me montó.

―Bella, te hará mal, para tu tobillo ―reclamé.

―¡Al diablo el tobillo! No todos los días tendré el gusto de tenerte ―sonrió sensualmente.

―Todos los días que quieras ―sonreí.

Ahora ella llevaba el control y la frecuencia del juego, con suavidad lo dejaba entrar y lo sacaba, jugueteaba en mi oído, lamía mis labios y me tentaba con sus senos.

Recorría la extensión de mi cuello, cuando comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares que me producían una sensación exquisita.

―Así, B-Bella ―gemí.

Continuó cada vez más rápido, comenzó a toquetearse el pelo y poco a poco se dejó llevar por su orgasmo, mientras que el mío no tardó en llegar al verla así de excitada.

Permanecimos en esa posición unos minutos hasta que Bella con cuidado se sentó a mi lado.

Luego de un largo descanso comencé a hacer la cena, mientras que Bella estaba en la ducha.

―¡Edward! ―oí un grito.

Corrí hasta la ducha, desesperado.

―¡Edward! ―volví a escuchar el grito en las escaleras.

Al llegar al baño pude ver a Bella en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

La tomé cuidadosamente y la senté en el inodoro.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te caíste? ―dije revisándole el cráneo.

―Este yeso, Edward ¡Me tiene enferma! ―bufó.

―Se mojó ―dicté ―. Deberé cambiarlo.

―¡No!, ya no quiero más yeso ―hizo pucheritos como una niña.

―Pero, Bella…

―Ed, no quiero más yeso, por favor ¿No hay otro método? ―me pestañeo tiernamente.

―Déjame examinarte y veremos ―dije tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama.

―Ed, ¿Estabas cocinando algo? ―me recordó.

―Espérame… ―corrí a apagar la olla con los ravioles, luego terminaría de cocerlos bien.

Una vez apagado todo en la cocina, volví hacia la habitación.

Bella estaba en una posición muy sensual, esperándome.

―Cariño ―le dije intentado ser fuerte ―. Ahora no, déjame revisarte y luego todo lo que quieras ―sonreí.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Tomé mi maletín de trabajo y saqué todo lo necesario. La verdad me había imaginado que algo así ocurriría así que venía preparado para todo, no me iría al hospital a menos que fuese urgente ya que este quedaba cerca de 20 kilómetros, por lo bajo.

Corté con cuidado el yeso y pude ver su tobillo, al palparlo pude notar que estaba mucho mejor, pero aún necesitaría fijación.

Fui al estudio de Carlisle, allí guardaba todo tipo de cosas para cuando éramos niños, de seguro encontraría una fijación más cómoda para Bella, pero aún así efectiva.

Entonces encontré una de ellas adaptable para tamaño y bastante firme, se la llevé.

Bella sonrió al ver que no le pondría yeso.

―Esto será temporal, si veo que no funciona te pondré un yeso nuevo, aún así cuando lleguemos a L.A te haré otra radiografía ―dicté.

―¡Gracias! ―dijo besándome efusivamente.

Esa noche cenamos sin mayor problema y nos fuimos a la cama temprano, pues al día siguiente quería llevarla al campo de Golf.

En la mañana me despertó mi celular.

―¿Aló? ―dije entre sueños.

―_Edward_ ―chilló Rose ―. _Emmett te va a hablar._

―_Edward_ ―dijo Emmett ―. _Adelantamos el viaje, nos iremos mañana, pásanos a buscar a las 10 hrs de la mañana al aeropuerto_ ―dijo.

―¿Y tenían que llamarme tan temprano? ―reclamé.

―_Edward son las 12 del día_ ―rió Emmett.

―Ok, mañana estaré allí, adiós ―corté.

Me levanté y preparé el almuerzo. Bella se levantó una vez todo listo y luego de almorzar nos marchamos al campo de golf.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―preguntó Bella.

―Al campo de Golf ―sonreí.

―Edward, confieso que soy torpe en los deportes ―se ruborizó.

―Confieso que no iremos a jugar golf.

―¿A que se va a un campo de golf, si no es a jugar golf? ―preguntó en tono de burla.

―A practicar tiro al blanco ―la miré de reojo.

―¡Oh!

―Bella, debes aprender defensa personal, pero eso será cuando estés en condiciones, por ahora sólo tiro al blanco ―dicté.

―Sé algo de defensa personal ―eso no lo sabía así que me sorprendió.

―Entonces practicarás conmigo cuando puedas ―dije sin alejar mi mirada del camino.

―Edward, Le tengo pánico a los disparos ―dijo asustada.

―¿Por qué?

―Cuando niña a Charlie se le disparó por accidente la pistola y mató a _Bell_ ―sus ojos se entristecieron.

―¿Bell?

―Mi perrita, yo en ese entonces tenía seis años ―dijo apagando su voz.

―Lo siento. Pero, realmente debes saber defenderte, no puedes andar por ahí como si nada.

Dejamos el tema allí. Estuvimos toda la tarde intentando enseñar a Bella, gracias a Dios el instructor y yo teníamos mucha paciencia con ella, pero al final de la tarde logró por lo menos pegarle a la orilla del blanco gigante que le había puesto, especialmente para ella, el instructor.

En la noche, Bella anduvo aún más cariñosa que de costumbre, al parecer buscaba mi protección, estuvimos acariciándonos por horas, Bella no se cansaba de juguetear conmigo a pesar de su condición, ya me la imaginaba cuando no tuviese el impedimento del tobillo.

Estremecí cuando comenzó a acariciar mi parte intima con su boca, subiendo y bajando con gran rapidez. Luego la retiró para besarme en los labios y presionó mi miembro con una mano, comenzó a acariciarlo produciéndome un gran placer.

―B-Bel-lla ―dije desesperando, la sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Me sentía en otra sintonía cuando en un movimiento rápido ella estaba sobre mí aprisionando mis manos con las suyas.

Quise tocar sus pechos, pero ella me detuvo y presiono mis manos contra las sábanas con más fuerza.

Sus movimientos ondulantes me estaban volviendo loco, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a desesperarse, quería tocarla, quería acariciarla y ella me lo impedía, el único contacto permisible para mí eran nuestras zonas intimas. Comencé a acelerar mis movimientos mientras que ella lo evitaba, intentado manejar la intensidad a su manera, me estaba volviendo loco, entonces rió y comenzó a acelerar sus caderas, sin permitirme tocarla aún. Gemí, me retorcí y me desesperé al no poder posar mis manos sobre sus caderas o masajear sus senos, en forma de venganza me levanté como pude ejerciendo mi fuerza y bebí de sus pezones, los mordisqueé, los succioné hasta que comenzó a gemir y lentamente me soltó de sus amarras, llevé mis manos a sus caderas, luego a sus cabellos y entonces allí ella comenzó a jadear con mayor intensidad, alcanzando ambos, sin proponérnoslo, el placer.

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Rose y Emmett, mientras que Bella preparaba el almuerzo.

Disfrutamos así dos semanas agradables junto a Emmett y Rose, aprovechando al máximo la amplitud de la casa, así no nos incomodábamos ninguno por las noches.

El último día para despedir nuestras vacaciones, fuimos a un bar.

―Chicas, ya bajen de una vez o nos terminaremos quedando aquí ―reclamó Emmett.

―Tú eras igual ―me reí ―. Vivias pendiente que no se te notase ninguna espinilla y menos las ojeras ¿Lo olvidaste?

Me gruñó.

Rose y Bella se veían estupendas, aunque debía reconocer que me daba cierto celo que el resto de los hombres vieran a Bella de esa manera, la quería sólo para mí, pero no podía ser tan posesivo.

El ambiente del bar era agradable, para comenzar la noche pedimos una ronda de vodka.

Emmett se animó con un par de tequilas, mientras que las chicas pidieron dos "laguna azul".

En un momento Rose y Bella se levantaron para ir al baño y Emmett aprovechó para confesarme algo.

―Edward, Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Rosalie ―gritó para que pudiese oírle.

―¿Cuándo? ―sonreí ante la noticia.

―Ahora ―me mostró la caja con los anillos.

―¿Qué harás? ―le dije sosteniendole el brazo.

―Hablaré con el tipo que anima, para que me ayude.

Estaba definitivamente loco, vi como le pedía que bajase del escenario y entonces vi como el tipo le respondía, pero no hizo señales que pudiesen decirme si acepto o rechazó la proposición.

Cuándo Emmett volvió aún no llegaban las chicas.

―Ha aceptado a cambio de 100 dolares ―dijo.

―Y ¿Los pagarás? ―reclamé.

―Claro, pondrá Somebody needs you de Westlife, la canción que adora Rose ―sonrió.

―Estas loco…

Pero no pude decir más al ver que las chicas llegaban.

―Que tipo más cargante ―reclamó Rose.

―¿Problemas amor? ―dijo Emmett.

―No, es sólo que a Bella un tipo le ha rogado que le diese su numero ―bufó.

―¡¿Qué?! ―me levanté de la mesa.

―¡Cálmate! ―reclamaron ambas.

―Bella lo supo poner en sus casillas ―rió Rose.

Se bajó el sonido de la música y comenzó a sonar la canción que había pedido Emmett.

Rose chilló.

―¡¡¡Amo esa canción!!! ―gritó Rose emocionada.

―Vamos a bailarla ―dijo Emmett.

Salimos los cuatro a la pista de baile, tratando ayudar a Emmett en la complicidad de lo que vendría.

Comenzó a sonar el coro y el animador subió al escenario y dejaron la canción como sonido de ambiente.

La audiencia abucheó, pero el animador los llamó a mantener la calma.

―_Queridos amigos, por favor, tengo algo que contarles, algo muy importante, por favor quédense donde están, no se vayan a sentar, luego pondremos nuevamente la canción._

_Dentro de este tumulto de gente hay una persona que le quiere hacer una dedicación especial para su chica_ ―sonrió.

―¡Qué romántico! ―le dijo Rose a Bella.

―_Él me ha dicho lo muy especial que ella es para él y esta noche le quiere dedicar unas palabras _―dijo el animador.

Emmett se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacía el escenario mientras que Rosalie no podía más de la emoción y comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

―Rose ―dijo Emmett por el micrófono ―. No soy muy bueno para hablar de mis sentimientos, mucho menos en público.

Rosalie lloraba como una magdalena, mientras que una luz caía sobre ella señalándola como la chica afortunada.

―Ven acá, cariño ―le pidió Emmett.

Rosalie camino a tientas, nerviosa y subió al escenario, Emmett la ayudó y la tomó de la mano.

―Rosalie, te amo con toda mi alma y sé que eres tú la mujer más especial que podría pedir un hombre como yo…―Emmett sacó lentamente la caja de su bolsillo y se arrodilló como en las antiguas películas del cine ―Rosalie Hale, amor de mi vida, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La ovación del público se dejó sentir.

Rosalie ya no contenía su llanto.

―C-Claro que s-si ―dijo entre sollozos.

El beso fue lo más tierno de la noche. El animador le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas a Emmett quien se lo entregó a Rosalie.

Y Volvieron a poner la canción, Rosalie y Emmett la bailaron en el escenario.

―¡Que hermoso! ―dijo Bella.

―Si, ha sido un loco, se le ha ocurrido mientras ustedes iban al baño, pensaba pedírselo en el yate, pero al parecer no se aguantó ―le hablé al oído.

―¡Que tierno! Rosalie debe estar orgullosa de su futuro esposo ―sonrió.

―El día en que te pida matrimonio, será aún más tierno que eso ―dije sin pensar.

Mis palabras atropelladas me habían sorprendido hasta a mí, jamás me había cuestionado el matrimonio, menos con Bella, no es que no tuviese las aptitudes y además de eso mis sentimientos eran fuertes hacía ella, pero ¿Qué pensaría Bella? Su rostro no me daba mayores indicios. ¿Quizá sería demasiado compromiso? ¿Y si lo que siente por mi no es tan fuerte? Estremecí.

* * *

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Como ven me demoré un tanto en actualizar, no creo que actualice pronto, ahora si que no, por que tengo que estudiar mucho para mi examen de repetición, le agradezco a todas las que leen este fic y más aun le agradezco a las que me dejan palabras de aliento en sus reviews **__** de verdad que son muy importantes **__** Lo gracioso es ver el trafico de gente por las historias me ha dejado muy emocionada…**_

_**Si leen Ceguera sentimental las invitó a leer Hacerte mía Mi One – Shot **_

_**Muchos cariños y **_

_**Prospero año nuevo!**_

_**Besos y bendiciones**_

_**Manne.**_


	12. Sin sabores

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante ruidoso. Rose y Bella no habían dejado de conversar durante todo el camino sobre el matrimonio.

Bella había hecho oídos sordos a mi comentario en el bar y ¡Gracias a Dios! Por que no habría sabido que responderle si me lo preguntase.

Al llegar al muelle nos esperaban papá y mamá.

—¡Bella, Edward! —chilló mi madre.

—¡Mamá! No sabes la buena noticia —se adelantó Emmett.

—¿Me harás abuela? —rió Esme.

—Rose y yo, nos casaremos —dijo tomando a Rose de la mano y mostrando los anillos.

Esme se conmovió al verlos tan felices.

—Felicitaciones, hijo. Te llevas una gran mujer —dijo papá abrazándolo fuertemente.

Tuvimos una larga conversación de camino a los coches.

—Papá ¿Quieren venir a comer a casa? —pregunté una vez que Emmett y Rosalie se había marchado hacía su departamento.

—Hijo, gracias por la invitación, pero con tu madre ya tenemos planes —la miro y sonrieron tiernamente.

—Iremos a bailar a una _Tanguería_ —sonrió mamá.

Entonces no me quedó más remedio que marchar sólo con Bella.

No es que no quisiese estar a solas con ella, pero temía que sacara a colación el tema de mi propuesta de matrimonio. No es que fuese cobarde, es sólo que era incomodo y si se lo explicaba de mi punto de vista tenía miedo que se desilusionase.

Para mi suerte al llegar, Bella acomodo sus cosas y se fue a la ducha.

Mientras que yo revisé mi _beeper_ que había dejado en mi velador, con la intención de no ser molestado por nadie.

Esa noche Bella y yo, habíamos llegado tan cansados que sólo nos dedicamos a dormir. Y a pesar que el rose de nuestros cuerpos, de vez en cuando, me despertaba hice oídos sordos a mis instintos.

En la mañana cuando desperté Bella ya no estaba en la cama.

—¿Bella? —grité en el living.

Nadie respondió.

—¿Bella? —volví a repetir.

Entonces allí vi una nota sobre el comedor. Mi corazón se escandalizó, pensé lo peor.

La abrí rápidamente.

_Edward:_

_No he querido despertarte, me han llamado de mi trabajo y he asistido. Desde hoy tendré horario normal. No te preocupes cogí un taxi. Saldré a las 19:30, pero tendré una hora de almuerzo, si quieres me vienes a ver a las 13:00._

_Te quiero_

_Bella._

Me enojé. ¿Cómo era posible que no me despertara? Ya habíamos hablado ese tema y quedamos en que no asistiría a su trabajo hasta que se acabaran mis vacaciones.

Intenté calmarme, después de todo de mis vacaciones tan sólo quedaban cinco días.

Tomé desayuno sin prisa, no hice nada productivo y cuando consideré que era prudente fui a buscarla al trabajo.

Recordaba bien el lugar y no tardé demasiado en encontrar aparcamiento.

Le expliqué a la recepcionista que buscaba a Bella. No me autorizo a entrar y llamó a la oficina de Bella.

No tardó en bajar el ascensor, pero en ese grupo no venía ella.

Me senté en el sofá a esperar que bajara otro de los ascensores.

No tardó en sonar la campanilla de uno.

Venía absolutamente lleno, cerca de 8 a 9 personas.

Bella venía allí, riendo con un tipo. Alto, moreno, de cuerpo fornido y quien obviamente estaba baboso por ella, no dejaba de mirarla y se notaba demasiado su interés.

Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo hervía, Bella continuaba riéndose sin darse cuenta de mi presencia en el sofá y se dirigió hacía la recepcionista acompañada de aquel tipo.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella y su _acompañante._

Traté de poner atención a lo que hablaban.

—_Así que un día podríamos hacer algo ¿Te parece? _—dijo el chico.

—Bueno, no lo sé, aún no. Estoy recuperándome —dijo Bella señalando su pierna.

—_Pero a penas estés mejor de seguro vamos a algún lado_ —insistió.

No soporté más, mis manos se habían empuñado involuntariamente, si este tipo seguía invitándola no respondería de mis actos y le daría un certero golpe para que se alejara de… mi _novia_.

—Bella —dije secamente.

Ella se volteó.

—Ed… ¡Has venido! —me abrazó.

La verdad no tenía demasiadas ganas de tener contacto con ella, no después que dejó que le coquetearan tan descaradamente.

—Por supuesto, no almorzaría bajo ningún concepto sin ti —la bese con pasión, obviamente adrede, frente al que ahora consideraba mi rival.

—Amor, este es Jacob un compañero de trabajo que se reintegró mientras yo me ausenté, somos compañeros de oficina —sonrió —. Jacob, este es Edward —nos presentó.

Ambos nos tensamos y estiramos nuestra mano por cortesía. Apreté más de lo usual para darle a entender que estaba en mi territorio y no le correspondía meter su narizota en esto.

—¿Tu novio? —le preguntó a Bella haciendo caso omiso al beso anterior.

—S-Si —respondió Bella.

No me gustó en el tono en que lo hizo.

Traté de salir lo antes posible de allí con Bella sujetándose de mi brazo.

Una vez en el volvo Bella notó mi tensión, sin duda era evidente podía sentir la ira recorrer mi rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó tomando mi mano que iba en la palanca de cambios.

—No, nada —respondí sin dejar de ver el camino.

—Ed… ya ¡dímelo! —quitó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—No saco nada con decírtelo, no conseguiría nada —asumí.

—Si no me lo dices no podré intentar hacer algo —la miré.

Después de todo tenía razón.

—No me gusta tu cercanía con ese tal Jacob —resumí.

—Es sólo un compañero de trabajo.

—Uno que tiene entre ceja y ceja salir contigo —bufé.

—No hay de malo en salir como amigos.

—Siempre y cuando ambos tengan claro que es una salida de amigos y no busquen nada más —le reclamé.

—¿Desconfías de mí?

—¿Debería?

—¡Por supuesto que no! No te he dado motivos.

—Pero si no interrumpo quizá habrías accedido a salir con él —el sólo hecho de pensarlo me dejaba mal.

—Edward, que hayas tenido malas experiencias amorosas no significan que yo sea otra más del montón. Edward ¡No soy Tanya, grábate eso! —gritó.

—¡Nadie te ha comparado! —respondí alterado.

—Estabas a punto de hacerlo con todos tus rollos de infidelidad. ¡A mi también me fueron infiel y no dudo de ti cuando vas al trabajo, aunque debería con todas esas enfermeras babosas por ti! —chilló.

—Yo no ando coqueteando descaradamente con ellas —dije enrabiado.

—¡¿Insinúas que soy una cualquiera?!

—No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho —le reclamé.

—¡Es el colmo! ¿Sabes que más…? Me bajo. ¡Para el coche!

—No lo haré —claro que no lo haría.

—O paras el coche o me tiro de él andando —sollozó.

—Bella, por favor, perdóname —dije al ver hasta que punto habían llegado las cosas.

—Es fácil decirlo después de hacer daño. ¡No soporto tus celos enfermizos! Estaba hablando con Jake, ¿Qué pasará el día que lo abrace? ¿Me golpearás por eso? —se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Cada palabra que pronunció eran una certera estocada en el corazón, no sabía como me había cegado tanto y tan tontamente.

Era un estúpido al creer que alguien como Bella haría algo así.

Orillé el coche y le pedí que se quedara.

—Bella, por favor, deja que me disculpe, al menos déjame retribuirte con hechos todo lo mal que me he comportado —rogué.

—No es el momento, Edward, no puedes venir a comprarme con yates de lujo y _paseitos_ caros. No soy una chica que necesite muestras de amor en forma material, con un poco de confianza como muestra de amor soy feliz, pero al parecer tú y yo no funcionamos—su mirada fija y fría quebró mi máscara y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. Déjame en el departamento de Alice —sentenció sin mirarme.

Ambos estábamos calientes por la discusión, sería mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto así que, en silencio, evitando que mis ojos se humedecieran más, conduje hasta la casa de mi hermana.

Hice lo que me pidió y la dejé allí.

Marché rápidamente en cuanto Alice le abrió la puerta, las llantas rechinaron en el cemento y el olor a quemado llegó rápidamente a la cabina.

Las palabras hirientes, de mi parte más que de la suya, daban vueltas en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, como si no fuese suficiente con mis propios tormentos.

Detuve el auto a la orilla de la carretera 107.

Comencé a recordar la estúpida discusión, no había motivos para discutir así, más que mis celos enfermizos.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

_Tanya._

¿Qué demonios querría? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos.

En el momento que se le ocurre marcar mi número

—Aló —respondí sin ánimos.

—_Hola Edward, soy Tanya_ —no la tenía en el directorio, la había borrado, pero tenía su número grabado en mi memoria.

—Hola, ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado —mentí.

—_Necesito un favor Edward y eres el único que me puede ayudar_ —sollozó.

—Dime —no podía negarme a ayudarla, aunque no me comprometía a hacerlo.

—_Mi hermana esta internada en el hospital donde trabajas, tuvo un accidente en su coche y no me permiten verla _—continuó sollozando.

—No creo que me autoricen, soy pediatra _Tanya _—dije fríamente.

—_Edward, por favor. Necesito verla es la única persona que me queda en este mundo, por favor no me dejes en este momento._

Su voz entrecortada me conmovió y no pude evitar tenderle una mano.

—Esta bien, Iré para el Hospital, anda para allá y nos encontramos en el box pediátrico.

—_Gracias Edward, prometo que te lo compensaré._

—No hace falta.

—_Nos vemos._

—Hasta pronto —colgué.

Me limpié el recorrido de las lágrimas y rápidamente cambié mi rumbo hacia el hospital.

La verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, pero no podía dejar a Tanya sola en esto, después de todo algún día la quise y eso era innegable.

Al llegar encontré a Tanya con todo el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar.

—¡Edward! —se colgó de mi cuello mientras lloraba.

La abracé para consolarla, estaba hipando desesperada, no lograba entender lo que me decía.

—Tanya, tranquilízate por favor y cuéntame lo que ha pasado —intenté sentarla para que pudiese narrarme lo ocurrido.

—Kate… bueno ella no estaba muy bien, había discutido con su novio, ya sabes esas discusiones que tenían… y bebió más de la cuenta. ¡Oh, Edward! Estrelló el coche contra un camión —comenzó a llorar abrazada a mi hombro.

—Tanya, veré que puedo hacer. Si te dicen que no puedes entrar es para resguardar el estado de tu hermana, no te prometo nada —la dejé sentada mientras me dirigí a la UCI (Unidad Cuidados Intensivos)

Cuando entré a la sala de Kate, pude verla conectada a ventilador mecánico y en un estado bastante deplorable. Me dolió demasiado verla así, la había conocido muy bien y era una chica adorable. Estaba en coma, no respondía a ninguna señal y estaba cubierta de vendas.

Leí su hoja y pude ver que su estado era bastante complicado.

Sin duda Tanya no podría entrar.

Me desalentó la noticia al ver que no la podría ayudar.

Volví hasta donde estaba esperándome y la llevé fuera del hospital. Sabría que su reacción no sería la adecuada para mantenerla en el recinto.

—¿Cómo esta? —sollozó.

—Seré sincero contigo, esta muy grave. Debemos esperar tres días para ver como evoluciona, estos días serán cruciales para ella —admití.

—¿Se salvará? Eddie, por favor dime que se salvará —comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

—No te mentiré Tanya, no lo sé —reconocí.

La llevé a mi coche y la saqué del lugar.

Continuó sollozando por largo rato hasta que me dí cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía donde estaba viviendo, no tenía ni la más minima idea de donde llevarla.

Sería horrible que Bella la encontrase en el departamento, más aún si estamos molestos, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa, además Bella llegaría tarde.

No cabía duda, con lo vulnerable que era Tanya, si la dejaba sola quizá caería en la desesperación, no quería ni pensar que sería capaz de hacer en ese estado.

La recosté en la cama de invitados y me fui a mi habitación.

Me tiré en la cama, pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en tan pocas horas.

¡No podía haber tenido peor día!

Volvieron a humedecerse mis ojos al tener esa imagen de Bella sollozando en mi auto, al verla marcharse sin más por mi estúpida reacción.

Ella tenía razón, era un inseguro, ella no tenía culpa.

No podía actuar así cada vez que algún imbécil con ínfulas de romeo se acercase a ella con ánimos de coquetearle. No estaría las veinticuatro horas del día pendiente de lo que ella hiciera, y por más que quisiese pasar todo ese tiempo junto a su agradable compañía, sabía que me era imposible.

Cuando desperté estaba sobre la cama, tal cual como me había quedado pensando en Bella.

Al levantarme fui a la cocina y vi a Tanya cocinando.

—Has despertado —sonrió.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente de tanto llorar.

—Si, tú también —dije tontamente.

—Te iba a llevar algo de comer. Debo compensarte por todo ¿No te parece? —sonrió.

—¿Comer? Es muy temprano —regañé sentándome en la mesa que ya estaba dispuesta.

—Edward son las 19:35 —dijo entre una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? —grité.

Bella salía a las 19:30, no tardaba en llegar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Mi novia esta por llegar, debes irte, no entenderá si le explico, esta molesta conmigo y no creo que entienda —dije atropelladamente.

—Yo le explico de verdad, no quiero causarte problemas —dijo con sinceridad.

—No, tú no entiendes estamos molestos. Será mejor que te vaya a dejar.

Tomé sus cosas y se las entregué.

—Esta bien, será mejor que dejemos la cena para otra vez.

Ambos salimos apresurados al estacionamiento

Pude ver como ingresaba un taxi hasta mi antigua ubicación, sin duda allí vendría Bella.

Dejé a Tanya en un edificio no muy lejos del hospital, al parecer estaba viviendo con Irina y Kate.

Regresé tranquilamente al departamento. Realmente esperaba que Bella tuviese ánimos de paz, ya que no quería seguir discutiendo. La amaba y cada palabra hiriente desmembraba en jirones mi corazón.

Al llegar la vi sentada en la mesa que había dejado dispuesta Tanya.

—Hola —dijo cortante.

—Hola, amor —intenté ser cálido para que notase que buscaba la reconciliación.

—¿Me esperabas? —dijo señalando la mesa.

—Si, así es —mentí.

—Dejaste a medias los huevos —sonrió.

—Me llamó Carlisle, tenía una emergencia pediátrica que me requería.

—Te vi salir —afirmó.

—Si, iba muy apurado —intenté mantener la fluidez.

—Estabas acompañado ¿Quién era? —dijo mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Una enfermera que vino a darme el aviso —volví a mentir.

—¿No podían hacerlo por teléfono o por tu Beeper? —buena pregunta… pensé.

—Tenía el celular apagado y el Beeper cargando —aseguré.

Por un momento creí que había reconocido a Tanya, pero continuó comiendo sin hacer más preguntas.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día de trabajo? —intenté reestablecer la conversación.

—Bien, retomando proyectos. Y ¿Qué tal tú día?

—Más o menos, una amiga esta grave en la UCI —reconocí.

No continuó preguntándome más.

Me fui a la ducha dejándola sentada en el sofá, haciendo zapping.

Dejé correr el agua caliente por mis músculos tensos, las discusiones me afectaban de forma notable.

Salí con una toalla a la cadera y secándome con otra el pelo.

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella desde el sillón.

—¿Si?

—Te han llamado al celular y contesté —dijo levantando la mano para tenderme el celular.

—¿Quién era? —me tensé al darme cuenta que podría ser Tanya.

—Carlisle y ¿Sabes…? Le pregunté por el niño accidentado y no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando… ¿Me podrías explicar qué demonios hiciste toda la tarde además de salir acompañado de una mujer del departamento?

No podía tener tan mala suerte… nunca acostumbro a mentir, pero cuando lo hago es para evitar más líos, sin duda este no era el caso. Bella estaba histérica y yo desesperado.

Sin contar que las cosas entre nosotros iban de mal en peor.

* * *

_**Chicas subo esto casi corriendo mi madre esta molesta conmigo, no tuve tiempo de editarlo muy bien... me perdonaran...**_

_**Nada en esta vida es perfecto... en este caso esta relacion tampoco...**_

_**espero que entiendan y no me odien... ya veran que hay cosas mejores que se vienen...**_

_**besos!  
**_


	13. Acorralado

Estaba acorralado, no tenía salida. Decirle la verdad o seguir agrandado las mentiras, que finalmente se sabrían. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Sentía estar maldito.

Bella me miraba exigiendo una respuesta. Pero no tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo comenzar a explicarle.

—Estoy esperando —levantó una ceja en señal de desafío.

—Aunque te lo explicase no me lo creerías —intentaba que me creyese, pero sinceramente era difícil que ambos lográsemos confiar en el otro después de una mentira. O sea no quería mentirle, pero me vi obligado a hacerlo, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias y realmente tenía miedo que dentro de esas consecuencias se sumara el hecho de perderla, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—Estoy dispuesta a escucharte, no tengo nada más que hacer, así que estoy esperando —añadió aún con ese tono desagradable que había adoptado. Algo de sarcasmo en su voz disimulaba su molestia.

—Esta bien. Si quieres me crees, ya a estas alturas me da igual —sabia que lo ultimo era mentira, no me daba igual lo que ella pensara de mí, yo la amaba y siempre quise darle lo mejor, aunque esta vez había errado rotundamente.

Se silenció, aún mantenía los brazos cruzados. Así que continué.

—Estaba de camino en la carretera 107 cuando mi celular sonó, era Tanya —volvió a levantar una ceja al oír el nombre de mi ex —su hermana ha tenido un accidente y me pidió si le podía ayudar para verla.

—¿Era ella la chica del auto?

—S-Si, era ella.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, entonces caminé aun envuelto en la toalla hacia el comedor y me senté a su lado. Ella tomó cierta distancia.

—Bueno, nos encontramos en el hospital. Kate, su hermana, esta muy grave chocó contra un camión. Saqué a Tanya del hospital y la iba a llevar a su casa cuando se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. La traje para acá y durmió en la pieza de invitados. Y cuando tú llegaste la iba a dejar —dije atropelladamente.

Solté toda la verdad, no tenía sentido que le mintiese, después de todo era para evitar esto… una discusión más.

—Edward, _¿Me estas viendo la cara? _Quieres que te compre esa mentira —su mandíbula se tensó.

—Es la verdad, te dije que no la creerías y por eso mismo te mentí —asumí la realidad evitando enojarme conmigo mismo.

—¡Edward traes a tu ex novia a dormir y quieres que crea que no pasó nada! ¡Por Dios! No soy estúpida —chilló —. Mejor dime la verdad, antes que este lo suficientemente molesta y me vaya de aquí.

—Esa es la verdad —intenté mantenerme sereno.

—_¡¿Por qué demonios no me dices que estabas enojado y buscaste refugio en las primeras piernas que se te abrirían?!_ —gritó.

—Por que eso no fue así. Bella por favor, créeme —rogué.

—Tú también desconfiaste de mi cuando me viste con Jacob, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Ahora entiendo tu desconfianza, como se dice comúnmente, _El ladrón siempre teme que le roben _—su voz tiritaba, pero era firme.

—Por que te amo, Bella.

—Esa no es razón suficiente, si me amas tanto como dices no era necesario mentirme —chilló.

—Bella, reconozco mi error no debí mentirte, eso esta claro, pero por favor, créeme si te digo que esto es verdad —le supliqué.

—No sé si creerte Edward, de verdad que no lo sé… Amaba de ti lo sincero que eras, amaba que jamás me hubieses defraudado, pero ahora… ahora no tengo eso de ti. ¿Cómo creerte si he perdido la confianza en ti? ¿Cómo saber si esto es cierto?

—Por que me he equivocado y estoy asumiendo mi culpa, por que te amo y jamás quise mentirte, y he sido un idiota al hacerlo… debes perdonarme, por que… por que no puedo vivir sin ti —asumí temblando.

Su labio inferior comenzó a oscilar, pude ver que en sus ojos ya no había frialdad, pero no tardo demasiado en volver a tomar su postura.

—Con palabras bonitas no cambiaras el hecho de mentirme —bufó.

Sinceramente a esta altura no sabia como disculparme, volver a ganarme su confianza sería un verdadero reto.

—No son sólo palabras bonitas. Bella son mis sentimientos, son lo que siento por ti, es todo lo que me haces sentir.

—Edward, no quiero seguir discutiendo esto… Sólo lograremos agrandar la discusión —dijo un poco más calmada.

—Dime entonces que debo hacer para que me perdones —le rogué.

—Darme tiempo para perdonarte, no puedo hacerlo si aún tengo rabia.

"_Darme tiempo…"_ Ella no sabía como me dolían esas dos palabras. El darse un tiempo no estaba en mis planes cuando lo único que quería era permanecer a su lado.

—_¿Me estas pidiendo que nos alejemos?_ —me costó demasiado pronunciar aquella frase. Quizá ella no lo notase, pero sentía como si mi garganta se quemara cada vez que pronunciaba algo que tuviese que ver con separarme de ella. Se me hacía imposible imaginarlo, en este tiempo Bella era un pilar fundamental en mi vida y me odiaría por siempre, si por esta estupidez dejase de tener su confianza para ser _su_ apoyo incondicional.

—No, o sea no lo sé… Edward no quiero sufrir más y tú… tú eras distinto para mí hasta hoy…

¡Dios! Como me dolía el hecho de defraudarla…

—Bella, Dime que hay que hacer, dime que tengo que hacer y yo lo hago por ti, pero por favor no me alejas de ti… —rogué.

—Creo que es lo mejor…Alejarnos nos ayudará a pensar. Edward esto ha ido muy rápido, en un par de meses ya estábamos juntos, no he sido capaz de digerir esto. Yo te adoro, pero no te conozco lo suficiente y hoy me lo has dejado muy claro —dijo casi susurrando.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, masajeando mi rostro, evitando odiarme en aquel momento frente a ella, quería hacer las cosas bien, no sacaba nada con alterarme, simplemente la alejaría más y era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar.

—B-Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sus ojos se opacaron, perdieron el brillo del que me había prendado, parecía tan triste como yo.

Suspiró.

—No lo sé, quizá un mes o dos… Edward no lo sé… Y-yo —su voz comenzó a temblar —t-tengo m-miedo, Ed.

Me levanté de la silla, solté su mano y me abracé a ella fuertemente.

Dejé mi rostro en su regazo y ella masajeaba mis cabellos. No pude evitar dejar caer esas lágrimas contenidas durante demasiado tiempo. No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero Bella era lo más importante que tenía, en realidad después de mi familia era lo único que tenía y no quería perderlo, el hecho de pensar que estaría sin ella por un tiempo me desgarraba el alma.

—E-Ed-wa-rd —sollozó Bella levantando mi rostro —M-Mi n-niñ-o, t-te a-adoro, pero t-tengo miedo de que es-temos t-tomando una m-mala decisión a-al estar j-juntos.

—N-No q-quiero p-perderte. Eres lo único q-que realmente m-me im-porta Bella —sollocé.

Secó mis lágrimas y me besó en la frente.

—Tampoco yo quiero perderte, pero esto será un tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que hemos vivido, quizá esto termine uniéndonos más —sonrió, pero sus ojos no reflejaban felicidad.

—U-Un mes.

—Esta bien, un mes. Pero, nada de teléfonos, nada de mensajes, nada de nada. Cero comunicaciones durante este tiempo —dijo decidida.

—¿Por qué tan extremista? —dudé.

—Por que quiero extrañarte, quiero saber cuan importante eres para mí. Ed, quiero _valorarte_ —sus lágrimas brotaron recorriendo sus mejillas.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, ella temblaba entre mis brazos, mientras que mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer una tras otra.

—¿Y si no funciona? —temía rotundamente que este tiempo fuese para acostumbrarnos a estar sin el otro.

—¿Crees que no funcionará?

—No lo sé, tengo miedo que en este tiempo nos acostumbremos a estar sin el otro —reconocí.

—¿Crees que podrías acostumbrarte a vivir sin aire? —preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

—N-No, claro que no. Pero, aún así tengo miedo.

—T-Te amo, Edward y estés donde estés eso no cambiará mis sentimientos hacía ti.

—¿Dónde te irás? —le pregunté.

—A casa de Ángela.

—¿Y si te quedas acá y me voy yo a casa de mis hermanos? —no quería que se alejase de mis recuerdos.

—Ángela vive a tan sólo una cuadra del trabajo, me quedará más cómodo.

—No te vayas ahora, hazlo mañana, ya es tarde —dije viendo mi reloj.

—Esta bien, mañana iré a trabajar y en la tarde me llevaré mis cosas —volvió a besar mi frente.

—T-Te amo —le susurré en el oído.

Su cuerpo tembló.

Me alejé de ella lentamente y la miré fijamente a los ojos, entonces mi rostro no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente, como si entre nosotros hubiese un intenso magnetismo. Una vez a milímetros de su boca, ella suspiró. Dejé caer mis labios sobre los suyos, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó produciendo un fuerte estruendo dentro de mí, comencé a temblar, ella correspondió mi beso. Posó sus manos sobre mi cabello y yo las posesioné sobre su cintura. Entonces ella, al notar que nuestras caricias iban en aumento, se separó de mí lentamente.

—N-No me hagas e-esto Ed, ya es difícil decidir algo así, por favor no me hagas flaquear en esta decisión —rogó.

—Una decisión que podría cambiar si me perdonas —me acerqué lentamente a ella con la seria intención de ponerla en aprietos.

—Edward, aún estoy molesta contigo, así que será mejor que dejes de ponerme entre la espada y la pared, si no quieres que sean dos meses —chilló.

Me alejé de ella lentamente y la besé en la frente.

_**Bella POV**_

Esa noche no pude dormir. Me había ido a la habitación de invitados, Edward dormía en la suya. Estaba nerviosa, me revolvía una y otra vez en la cama. Ansiosa por lo que se venía mañana, separarme de él después de estos casi cuatro meses juntos, iba a ser una dura prueba.

No concilié el sueño hasta cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Y me tenía que levantar a las seis, cómo pude apagué el despertador y me levanté a ducharme.

Me saqué el fijador de mi tobillo, ya podía apoyarme levemente en él. Al salir de la ducha vi a Edward preparándome el desayuno.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo me iba a resistir a sus atenciones?

—Buenos días amor —dijo una vez que me vió observandolo desde el umbral.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—¿Bromeas? Horrible, me hiciste mucha falta —me besó en la frente.

—También tú —reconocí mientras mis mejillas se sonrosaban.

—No soportaré un mes si tengo este horrible insomnio —dijo refregándose un ojo.

—Bueno, así se pagan las mentiras —dije intentando sonar aún molesta.

Me fui a vestir y cuando volví estaba todo dispuesto.

Desayunamos y luego me fue a dejar al trabajo, estuve a punto de besarlo, cuando recordé que desde hoy comenzaría mi martirio sin él.

Al llegar a la oficina, Ángela me tenía un café sobre la mesa. Anoche le había mandado un mensaje para contarle todo y pedirle alojamiento por un mes. No tardó en responderme que encantada me recibiría.

—¿Cómo estas? —dijo dándome un abrazo.

—Horrible amiga. No he dormido más de dos horas —ni el maquillaje ocultaba mis ojeras.

Comencé a resumirle la discusión mientras prendía el ordenador.

—¿Soportarás un mes sin él? —preguntó mi amiga.

Exactamente esa era la pregunta que me daba vueltas en la noche y que no me dejaba dormir.

—Tengo que ser fuerte, si no soporto un mes sin él, entonces, significa que esto va en serio, aunque no quiero pasarme el mes pensando en eso, quiero salir, disfrutar con mis amigas. Entre la ruptura con Mike, mi accidente y la relación con Edward, he tenido muy botadas a mis amigas —sonreí.

—¡Al fin! Tendremos un mes de chicas —sonrió.

Comencé a revisar los archivos que tenía que preparar para las nuevas producciones, tenía mucho trabajo y eso me serviría para estar ocupada y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Tenía siete correos en la bandeja de entrada, dos de mi papá.

_Bella, Hija. ¿Cómo estás? Renée me llamó para decirme que te había visitado y que tú no habías querido hablar con ella. Sé que es complicado para ti recibirla y lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo me vendrás a ver? ¿Me presentarás a tu nuevo novio? Leí sobre él en un diario. ¿Así que es pediatra? Tendré entonces unos nietos muy sanos._

_Ven a verme a penas puedas._

_Te adoro_

_Charlie._

Todo el mundo se empeñaba en recordarme a Edward.

¡Genial!

Jacob entró corriendo a la oficina, venía muy atrasado.

—H-Hola chicas, ¿No me vio el Sr. Robbins? —jadeo Jacob.

—No ha llegado —respondió Ángela.

—¡Genial! —se sentó en su escritorio, frente al mío.

—¿Estas bien Bella? —preguntó.

Tendría un cartel pegado en mi frente con algo así como: _Discutí con mi novio_. Por que todo el mundo se empeñaba en recordarlo.

—¿Por…?

—Te ves agotada —respondió prendiendo su notebook.

—Lo estoy.

No le respondí más, no quería que Jacob se enterase que había discutido con Edward, sería para más problemas y más insistencias por su parte.

Respondí todos los correos y luego comencé a archivar algunos contratos, papeles y cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio. Voy a cerrar mi correo cuando veo un nuevo mensaje.

Edward.

Abrí el correo.

_Amor._

_Sé que desde hoy estamos incomunicados. Y sé que romper las reglas significa más tiempo sin vernos, pero ya no lo soporto más, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Hoy iré al gimnasio. ¿Puedo almorzar contigo?_

_Te extraño mucho, y aún nos quedan 30 días separados._

_¿Me das permiso para mandarte un correo contando los días?_

_Te amo mucho._

_Tú Edward._

Suspiré como estúpida frente al computador. Es que era demasiado perfecto, a excepción de anoche.

—Esa carita —dijo Ángela.

—Un mail de Edward —sonreí.

—Estas trabajando y no te deja en paz —interrumpió Jacob.

Hice una señal a Ángela para que no le dijese nada a Jacob de mi discusión con Edward.

—Se aman, ¿Qué esperas? —respondió Ángela a mi favor.

Tecleé rápidamente una respuesta.

_Ed._

_Tú no sabes lo que significa ESTAR INCOMUNICADOS ¿Verdad?_

_Eres estúpidamente adorable. Te amo. Esta bien un correo de conteo tienes permiso para usar 29 palabras en él y según la cantidad de días que nos quedan se irá disminuyendo el numero de palabras. O sea el último día tendrás solamente 1 palabra. ¿Ok? En cuanto al almuerzo, quedé con Ángela, lo siento._

_Nos vemos a la noche._

_Te amo porfiado._

_Tú Bella._

Si era hermoso. Me encantaba.

Pero el simple hecho de recordarlo ayer con su ex en el auto, hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

La hora de almuerzo no tardó y Jacob se nos coló.

—¿No vendrá tu noviecito? —preguntó molesto.

—No, no vendrá —a veces detestaba a Jake.

—¿Cuándo iremos al cine? —sonrió —. Me lo prometiste antes que me fuese de vacaciones.

—No lo sé, quizá la semana entrante —dije sin darle importancia.

—Entonces buscaré que hay en cartelera.

—Ángela ¿Qué te gustaría ver? —no iría sola con Jake, cualquiera me podría ver y si Edward se enterase estaría todo arruinado.

—No lo sé, podríamos elegir al azar —sonrió.

A Ángela le encantaban las comedias románticas, pero Jacob las detestaba. Debíamos buscar algo que nos mantuviese a todos atentos.

Jacob había fruncido el ceño al ver que incluí a Ángela en la salida, pero ignoré aquello.

Ángela se levantó al baño.

—¿Cuándo saldremos solos tu y yo? —insistió Jacob.

—Mientras Edward este en mis planes lo veo imposible —dije bajándolo de la nube.

—Espero que deje de estarlo pronto y que tu agenda esté marcada con mi nombre todos los días —sonrió.

—Yaaa… Cuando eso ocurra será por que estas soñando —reí —Además tú estabas saliendo con Leah ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Terminamos, no servíamos para estar juntos —dijo con soltura.

Ángela regresó.

No tardó en venir un mesero a ofrecernos la carta.

El almuerzo estuvo bastante conversado, Ángela estaba saliendo con un chico que al parecer era bastante importante para ella.

Mientra que Jacob no dejó de darme indirectas todo el día con respecto a que debíamos salir juntos.

Ángela tuvo que quedarse un poco más en la oficina, así que le dije que iría por mis cosas al departamento de Edward y después pasaría a buscarla al trabajo.

Subí al ascensor y Jacob me alcanzó.

—¿Te vendrá a buscar? —dijo por Edward.

—Al parecer me iré en taxi —no había quedado con Edward.

—¿Te voy a dejar?

—No, gracias.

—No me cuesta nada, ¡vamos! —insistió.

—Jacob, no de verdad que gracias.

Menos mal que el ascensor llegó al primer piso.

Salí rápidamente hacía el vestíbulo y pude ver estacionado frente al edificio a Edward. Apoyado en el volvo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Al parecer si venían a buscarte —dijo Jacob.

—Fue una sorpresa —sonreí.

Edward se acercó y me abrió la puerta. Miró fijamente a Jacob.

—Hola —le saludó.

Aún no podía creerlo, ¿Desde cuando Edward era cortés con Jacob?

—Hola —respondió cortante Jake y se fue rápidamente.

Edward besó mi frente y me ayudó a llegar al auto.

No emitió comentarios en cuanto a Jacob y se lo agradecí.

—¿Vamos por tus cosas?

—Sabes que si, no he cambiado de opinión —aunque sinceramente deseaba sentirme cómoda como para perdonarlo, pero no quería fracasar de nuevo, un distanciamiento era lo más sano.

—Pensé que podrías cambiar de opinión —tomó mi mano.

—¡Ni lo sueñes amor!

Ambos sonreímos tristemente.

Continuó manejando en silencio.

Al llegar al departamento pude ver sobre la cama un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

—¡Edward! Es… Es hermoso —fue todo lo que logré decir.

—Cuenta cuantas son —sonrió.

Eran treinta rosas rojas.

Tomé la tarjeta y la leí.

Estaba escrita con la hermosa letra de Ed.

_30 días amor, tan sólo 30 días y no dejaré que nunca más algo así pase._

_Tuyo ahora y siempre._

_Edward._

Si, iba por excelente camino. No podía negar que fuera adorable y que cada vez que él se acercaba a mí de esa forma desaparecía mi ira y mis celos. Pero sinceramente quería ese tiempo para mí, más que cualquier cosa.

Edward lentamente se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura.

—Bella, por favor no te vayas —susurró a mi oído.

Estremecí. Mi determinación flaqueaba cuando él se acercaba así…

* * *

_**Hola chicas!!! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Uff! Gracias por los constantes Reviews… SofiCullen es un gusto hablar contigo por Msn y que te gusten mis creaciones, de verdad gracias por el apoyo niña **_

_**Novaly! Dios, eres muy leal al seguirme a pesar de no haber actualizado… **__** Gracias también por todo.**_

_**Kathy **__** Amiga Linda!!! Gracias por todo el apoyo en todo momento.**_

_**Chicas! Pase Mi examen de repetición! Así que estoy al día con todos mis ramos! Estoy muy feliz…**_

_**Bueno… esto no fue tan drástico ven? Pero aún no se ha dicho nada…**_

_**En un mes pasan muchas cosas no creen?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye…**_

_**Manne**_


	14. Tristezas

_**Edward POV.**_

Bella se tensó al sentirme así de cerca, esperaba sinceramente que se le quitase el enojo conmigo, pero no quería presionarla, así que me alejé lentamente.

—Te amo, cariño —sonreí.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —reclamó ruborizada ante nuestra cercanía.

—Lo siento, pero es irresistible mantenerse lejos de ti —le cerré un ojo.

—Debo irme, Edward —sus ojos estaban quizá tan tristes como los míos —. Ángela me espera.

No quería dejarla partir, me era imposible imaginarme sin ella.

—Esta bien, te iré a dejar —tomé las llaves del coche y salimos.

Tal cual como me habita dicho, la casa de Ángela quedaba a tan sólo una cuadra del trabajo.

Bella tocó el timbre y Ángela no tardó en salir, me hizo señas desde la puerta. Sin más que hacer y viendo como mi novia se alejaba de mí, marché hasta mi departamento.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, la cama era muy espaciosa y a momentos buscaba sus pies, su piel, pero no encontraba nada más que el resto de la cama fría.

¿Qué haría en estos 3 días libres? Sin Bella, no tenían sentido.

Así que en la mañana decidí ir a trabajar al hospital, era más útil allí que quedándome sentado sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué haces acá? —dijo Carlisle al verme sentado en su despacho.

—Gracias por el caluroso recibimiento —bromeé.

—Deberías estar cuidando a Bella —reclamó.

…_Gracias papá —pensé._

_Como si no fuese suficiente el dolor que ya sentía sin ella para que me lo recordasen… ¿Bella sentiría lo mismo cuando me recordaba?_

—Bella y yo, nos dimos un tiempo —dije mirando el suelo.

—¿Por qué? Si ustedes se llevan tan bien.

—Larga historia, pero Tanya esta de por medio —reconocí.

—_Dr. Cullen, se le solicita en pabellón_ —sonó el altavoz.

—Debo irme.

—Antes que salgas corriendo, volveré a trabajar.

—Ok ¿Nos vemos al almuerzo? —dijo poniéndose la bata.

—Si, será genial —sonreí.

Me fui a mi oficina y saludé a Jane, quien se sorprendió al verme.

—Dr. Cullen —sonrió —. Gusto en verlo.

—Gracias, Jane —le devolví la sonrisa —. ¿Podrías por favor volver a darle hora, a los pacientes que tenemos en espera?

—Será un gusto.

Ingresé a mi oficina y me puse la bata.

Iría a visitar a los niños a la sala pediátrica.

Me alegró mucho saber que Charlotte, la niña que tenía displacía de cadera había salido bien de su operación y que ya estaba en su casa.

Había muchos niños nuevos en la sala, me dolió mucho pasar a la sala de Oncología pediátrica.

Estuve de visita toda la mañana, pues en la tarde tendría pacientes que atender.

Antes de salir a almorzar le envié un mail a Bella.

_Amor me quedan 29 palabras te amo con toda mi alma._

_Te extraño demasiado, espero que tu día sea estupendo, pero que me extrañes mucho._

_Te ama, TÚ Edward._

Conté las palabras y se lo envié.

Recordé mi plan sorpresa, así que llamé a la florería más cercana a su trabajo.

—Flower Shop, atiende Anabella —dijo una chica.

_¡Esto no puede ser! La chica tenía un nombre muy similar al de Bella. Si todo en este mes estaría martirizándome no sería capaz de soportar —pensé._

—Hola, mira quiero enviar un ramo de 29 rosas rojas a la siguiente dirección: Calle Lincoln 270.

—¿Cuántas rosas rojas? —dijo confundida.

—29 rosas rojas —respondí.

—¿Algún recado?

—No, ninguna tarjeta —no me era posible escribirle más palabras.

Envié el dinero vía Internet, una vez lista la transacción la chica dijo que en dos horas más estaría listo el reparto.

Colgué. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando volvió a sonar mi teléfono.

—Hola —dije sacándome la bata.

—_Edward, hola_ —era Tanya.

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunté por cortesía.

—_Mejor, me gustaría saber si hay novedades con mi hermana._

—No la he ido a ver, pero en la tarde iré, quizá podrías venir y te conseguiré una visita —me comprometí.

—_¿De verdad?_ —chilló.

—Claro, simplemente ven a las 16:30 y te prometo que verás a tú hermana —sonreí al oír su reacción.

Quedamos en vernos en mi oficina.

Carlisle pasó por mí y nos fuimos a la casa a almorzar.

Mamá cocinaba ravioles.

—¡Eddie! —me abrazó —. ¿Dónde haz dejado a Bella?

_Y vamos de nuevo explicando…—pensé._

—Nos dimos un tiempo mamá —respondí con pesar.

—¿Qué has hecho Edward? —me reprobó.

—Tonterías, pero lo arreglaremos mamá, lo sé —sonreí.}

Me reprobó con la mirada.

—Más te vale, Edward —me reclamó.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, extrañaba tanto estar con mis padres, pero la verdad es que ellos tenían que tener sus momentos juntos y merecían su espacio al igual que yo.

Al volver no tuve mucho tiempo de esperar, cuando a las 16:30 apareció en mi oficina Tanya. Se veía bastante mejor a pesar de que aún sus ojos denotaban tristeza y cansancio.

—Hola, Edward —dijo abrazándome.

—Hola.

—¿Qué has sabido de Kate?

—Sigue muy mal, pero he conseguido una visita de cinco minutos —sonreí.

Tanya chilló y volvió a abrazarme.

—¡Oh! ¡Eddie muchas, pero muchas gracias! —sollozó a mi oído.

Nos dirigimos hasta la habitación de Kate que aún estaba en coma y permanecía conectada a ventilador mecánico.

Pude notar como los ojos de Tanya se humedecían e intentaba esconderse detrás de la mascarilla, posé mi mano sobre su hombro, ella puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Sé que es difícil, pero piensa que si te lo tomas así de mal ella podría sentir tus malas vibraciones —dije intentando calmarla.

—Lo sé.

Se acercó a la cama de Kate y la tomó de la mano.

—Tanya, te dejaré sola unos instantes para que te sientas más cómoda con ella, pero pronto volveré en caso que ocurra algo —dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me fui directamente a hablar con el médico que atendía la UCI.

—Hola, Eric ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, Edward ¿No estabas visitando a la Srta. Denali?

—Si, la he dejado con su hermana, aún esta muy mal por todo—respondí.

—Ya veo, no debes dejarla mucho tiempo —añadió.

—Dime, ¿Realmente cómo esta?

—Muy mal, no ha respondido bien al tratamiento y realmente hemos decidido que debemos inducirle el estado de coma, quizá despierta este mucho peor —declaró Eric.

Ya veía, si no respondía bien a los medicamentos, no quedaría más que esperar un milagro.

Lo lamentaba sinceramente por Kate, era una chica tan alegre, llena de vida.

—Gracias, Eric —le dí la mano.

—De nada, colega. Para eso estamos —sonrió tristemente.

Tanya salió gritando desde la sala de Kate.

—¡Edward, Edward! —gritó desesperada.

Eric automáticamente corrió hacía la habitación de Kate, mientras que yo contenía a Tanya.

—¡Edward, Edward! —sollozó apegándose a mi pecho.

La recibí acogiéndola entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté separándola de mí, para oírle mejor.

—Ha dejado de latir su corazón, la maquinita esa, dejó de sonar —sollozó.

Eric salió rápidamente de la habitación de Kate.

—Edward, ven por favor —me solicitó.

Las enfermeras ya estaban dentro con el equipo de reanimación.

Ingresé a la habitación para ver como le daban shocks eléctricos para revivirla. Eric estaba revolviendo el gel en las placas.

—Edward, necesito tu cooperación —dijo Eric reanimando a Kate.

—Por supuesto —dije tomando el mando de órdenes.

Mientras Eric dejaba caer el voltaje, yo me encargaba de dar las órdenes a las enfermeras para que aumentaran el voltaje. También veía la reacción del cuerpo de Kate.

Realizó la operación 2 veces al mismo voltaje y no funcionaba, la tensión se sentía en el aire, pero no dejaría ir a Kate, por supuesto que no lo haría.

—¡Vamos de nuevo! —exigí.

Volvió a colocar gel en las placas y me hizo una señal de estar listo.

—1, 2, 3 ¡Ahora! —le ordené, entonces Eric dejó caer las placas en el cuerpo de Kate.

—¡Aumenten el voltaje! —le exigí a la enfermera.

Nuevamente repitieron el proceso, pero Kate no respondía.

—¿No hay signos aún? —chilló Eric sin mirar los aparatos

—No aún no Dr. —señaló una enfermera.

—¡Vuelva a aumentar el voltaje —reclamé.

—Dr. Cullen no es posible, si se le aumenta…

—¡Haga lo que le ordeno, Enfermera!

—Discúlpeme, pero no haré algo en contra de mis principios —reclamó la chica que demostró bastante valor.

—Edward, déjalo así, la hemos perdido —dijo Eric dejando de lado las placas.

Me negué ante la idea de dejar partir a Kate.

Aumenté yo mismo el voltaje y tomé las placas.

En mi mente realicé el conteo… una vez… y Kate no respondía… lo realicé por segunda vez… y no respondió. Era demasiado el voltaje, lo sabía… no me rendí, volví a dejar caer la carga eléctrica sobre su inerte cuerpo y al tercer shock, el corazón de Kate volvió a latir débilmente, marcando nuevamente su ritmo cardiaco.

Me limpié el frío sudor de mi frente y salí de allí ante el evidente estado de shock.

—¡Dr. Cullen! —me llamaron desde la sala.

—¿Si? —me devolví a mirarlo.

—¡Felicitaciones! —dijo Eric.

—Solamente mantenla con vida ahora —le rogué.

Al parecer no se tomó muy bien el comentario.

A mi parecer no tenía nada heroico mi acto, pues sabía perfectamente que el voltaje utilizado era prácticamente ilegal. Me saqué los guantes y los dejé caer en un basurero, con el estrés ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando me los había colocado.

Busqué a Tanya, pero no se encontraba en el pasillo.

—¿Ha visto a la Srta. que estaba aquí hace unos momentos?

—¿La Srta. que estaba llorando? —dijo la enfermera tras el mostrador.

—Si, la misma.

—La han tenido que llevar a otro sitio para calmarla, estaba muy nerviosa y descompensada —declaró.

—¿Dónde la llevaron?

—Realmente no lo sé, pero al parecer a la cafetería —señaló la enfermera.

Le agradecí la información y corrí hasta la cafetería.

Lo que me había imaginado, Tanya tuvo un estado de histeria frente a lo acontecido y se de desmayó. Estaban a mitad de un pasillo tratando de hacerla volver en sí.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

—Srta. Swan —dijo un chico de pie en la oficina.

—Soy yo respondí.

—¿Podría firmar esto? —dijo el chico.

—¿Para qué? —dije desconfiada.

—Me ha llegado un envío para usted —dijo el joven.

Tomé la tablilla y firmé.

—Espere un segundo Srta. Swan —dijo el chico.

Salió de mi oficina.

Al volver traía un enorme y hermoso ramo gigante de rosas rojas.

—Esto es para usted —sonrió.

Jacob y Ángela abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—¿No trae nota? —reclamé.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer lo único que dijo el hombre que las envió fue que las contara —sonrió y se fue.

—¡Que emocionante! De seguro fue Edward —dijo Ángela.

—No lo creo. Ese idiota ni siquiera vino a almorzar con Bella —bufó Jacob desde su asiento.

—Tú no sabes nada —reclamó Ángela.

Comencé a contar las rosas, tuve que hacerlo un par de veces por que me perdía.

Eran 29, sonreí. Obviamente desde un principio supe que era Edward, pero ahora sonreí al ver la delicadeza del detalle.

—Son 29 —sonreí.

—¿Y eso qué? —chilló malhumorado Jacob desde su asiento.

—Son los días que quedan —sonreí sintiendo el aroma de las rosas.

—¿Que quedan para qué? —preguntó Jacob.

Él no podía saber lo que ocurría, si se enteraba sería una catástrofe para mí, no dejaría de molestarme e insistir en que saliéramos juntos.

—Para que Bella presente a Edward formalmente como su novio, ante su padre —mintió rápidamente Ángela.

Cuando Jacob dejó de mirarme le di las gracias en un susurro.

—Es muy romántico tu chico —sonrió Ángela — Yo que tú adelantaría la… _presentación_, creo que es necesario. Después de todo ¿Para qué tanto martirio? —me sonrió.

Sabía a que se refería con eso de la _presentación_ y si… tenía razón. Extrañaba demasiado a Edward como para continuar con esta estupidez.

—El Sr. Robbins ha salido y no regresará a la oficina, quizá alguien pueda ir a agradecerle a su _Romeo_ por tan lindo detalle —dijo Ángela riendo.

—No es correcto Ángela, debo terminar un par de cosas —reclamé.

—Nada, que sea con urgencia. Además una vueltecita no le hace mal a nadie —dijo extendiéndome mi bolso.

—Prácticamente me estas echando —sonreí.

—Lo sé, es que en tu caso, yo, ya habría salido volando de este lugar, para agradecer personalmente el hermoso gesto—sonrió.

—Pero… si _alguien_ me delata —dije haciendo alusión a Jake.

—Ese _alguien_ no dirá nada, pero no por el idiota de tu novio, si no por que desea seguir teniéndote como compañera de trabajo —dijo sin mirarme.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces salí del edificio y me dirigí hacía el Hospital. El ramo era muy grande y la gente me miraba en la calle, sobre todo las mujeres. Seguramente pensaran en quién fue el hombre que me las envió. Sabía perfectamente que se sentía mirar a una chica con un ramo de flores.

Tomé el taxi y no tardé en estar en el vestíbulo del hospital.

Jane estaba en la oficina.

—Hola, Jane —la salude con una sonrisa.

—Hola Srta. Swan —sonrió.

—Dime Bella.

—Hola, Bella. Veo que le llegó el regalo de mi jefe —dijo al ver el ramo de flores.

—Si, es precioso. ¿Está Edward acá?

—No, el Dr. Cullen ha ido a la UCI —me respondió.

—¿Algún paciente grave? —me preocupé. Edward siempre se ha ligado mucho a sus pacientes y sé que le duele verlos así de mal.

—Si, pero no un paciente pediátrico. De seguro no tarda en llegar —sonrió —Si quieres lo esperas en su oficina.

Accedí al ofrecimiento de Jane.

La oficina de Edward estaba mucho mejor decorada de la última vez que había estado allí, ahora había colgado fotos de su familia y en el escritorio tenía una foto nuestra. Sonreí al verme ruborizada en ella. Ese día habíamos estado discutiendo por que no quería sacarme la foto.

Edward estaba tardando demasiado en volver. Así que salí a la cafetería.

—Jane, iré a la cafetería, si Edward vuelve dile que estoy allí —le pedí.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jane.

Bajé las escaleras y en el mostrador pedí un café.

Subí con él y comencé a recorrer el hospital.

Me entretuve largo rato en una sala pediátrica, había muchos niños enfermos que estaban allí. La mayoría tenía visitas a excepción de un niño.

Me acerqué a él.

—Hola —le sonreí.

El niño tenía una mirada triste.

—Hola —dijo mirándome —. ¿Eres enfermera?

—No, sólo vine a ver a mi novio —volví a sonreírle, pero él no sonrió —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Daniel ¿Y usted?

—Bella. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Hoy no han venido por que trabajan.

—Bueno, pero he venido yo —sonreí —. ¿Por qué estas acá?

—Tengo apendicitis.

—¿Sabes que es eso?

—No ¿Qué es? —dijo curioso.

—La apéndice es una cosita que no sirve para nada, que se inflama y cuando se inflama hay que sacarla —sonreí.

—¿Me la van a sacar? —dijo Daniel asustado.

—Supongo que si, no sirve de mucho y no te dolerá —sonreí.

—Pero ¿Y si quiero quedármela?

—No se puede, por que te podrías enfermar más.

—Pero, es mí apéndice y es mí apendicitis, no quiero que me la saquen —reclamó.

—¿Quieres mejorarte Daniel? —le pregunté.

—Claro que si.

—Entonces tienes que sacártela para que te puedas ir con tus amiguitos.

Daniel se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces tendré que sacármela —dijo no muy convencido.

—¿Cómo se llama tu doctor?

—Tío Eddie —rió.

—¿Tío Eddie?

—Si, no le gusta que le diga Dr. —sonrió —. Es mi amigo.

—Ya veo. Sabes, yo conozco a tu doctor —reí.

—¿Si?

—Claro, el y yo somos novios —sonreí.

—Tú eres muy bonita —dijo acariciándome el pelo —. ¿Por qué no eres mi novia?

Sentí como me ruboricé, intenté no reírme, pero fracasé.

—No te rías, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

—Pero, es que yo ya tengo novio —sonreí.

—Pero, si Tío Eddie no se enterará, será un secreto de los dos —me guiñó un ojo.

—Pero tiene que ser un secreto, por que si no mi novio se enojará —me reí ante la idea de serle infiel a Edward con un niño.

—Pero si yo soy tu novio y no me enojo —me abrazó.

Era un niño muy tierno.

—¿Qué te parece si como tú novia te voy a comprar algo? —le animé.

—¡Ya! —le gustó mi idea.

Entonces salí de la sala y miré que número tenía, con mi sentido de orientación seguro que no volvía a llegar allí.

Justo iba a entrar una enfermera a la sala por lo que la detuve.

—Disculpe señorita, pero quería saber ¿Qué puede comer Daniel?

—¿Es su familiar?

—Ehh… Algo así —mentí.

—Que bueno que lo hayan venido a ver, el niño no recibe visitas desde hace días y nadie ha firmado la autorización para la operación —reclamó.

—En realidad familiar no soy, pero sólo quiero saber que le puedo comprar para comer, ya sabe algún regalito —sonreí.

—No puede comer nada, esta en un estricto régimen —dijo la Enfermera.

—Ok, me las arreglaré para comprarle otra cosa.

Bajé nuevamente las escaleras, al llegar a la cafetería no sabía que comprarle.

Entonces vi una maquina de peluches, sabía que nunca funcionaba, pero había un reponedor o técnico que la estaba arreglando.

—Disculpe —interrumpí.

—¿Si? —dijo el hombre que andaba con un overol plomo.

—Necesito un regalo para un niño que esta hospitalizado. ¿Podría usted venderme uno de los peluches que están en la máquina?

—Debe jugar para ganar uno —respondió.

No era exactamente lo que quería.

—Esta bien, dígame usted cuanto me costará uno de esos peluches para que usted lo saqué y me lo venda —dije sin paciencia.

—Ya le dije, debe jugar para sacarlo.

—¡Vamos! No sea cínico, usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que las pinzas lo sueltan antes de ganarlos y ¡Lo necesito con urgencia! —reclamé.

—2 dólares —dijo al fin el hombrecito.

Saqué mi billetera y se los pagué.

A cambio obtuve un hermoso Bugs Bunny de aproximadamente unos 30 cm.

Corrí hasta la sala y allí estaba esperándome Daniel. Escondí el conejo detrás de mí.

—Hola, cariño —me dijo Daniel. Sonreí ante su atrevimiento.

—Hola, Daniel —sonreí.

—¿Qué me has traído?

—Tú enfermera me dijo que no podías comer cualquier cosa, así que te traje compañía para que cuando no este, no te sientas solo —sonreí.

Le extendí el conejo y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que su rostro se iluminaba. Me lo agradeció una y mil veces.

Entonces caí en cuenta de la hora.

—Daniel debo irme —me disculpé.

—¿Irás a ver a tu otro novio? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Si, pero prometo volver a penas puedas —me comprometí.

—¿Te cuidarás?

—Claro que sí ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Tú pierna —señaló.

¡Que observador!, a pesar de tener el fijador bajo el pantalón, él lo había notado.

—Por supuesto —le besé la frente.

—¿Te veré mañana? —suplicó.

—No lo sé, intentaré venir después del trabajo —sonreí.

Nos despedimos y me fui rápidamente a la oficina de Edward.

Para colmo, me perdí. Tuve que pedirle a una enfermera que me orientara.

Caminé por largo rato hasta que me ubiqué, tenía que doblar en el pasillo a la izquierda y encontraría la oficina de Edward.

Bebí otro sorbo de mi café que estaba tibio, casi frío.

Y vi a Edward de pie, junto… junto a Tanya abrazados, casi no había distancia entre ellos. Ella acarició su cabello mientras que él la sostenía. En un momento se miraron y mi pulso comenzó a fallar y sin querer se me calló el café desparramándose por todo el piso. Edward me vio allí, estúpidamente de pie junto a la posa de café.

Salí corriendo, dentro de lo que podía, con los ojos humedecidos y maldiciéndome al creer que este tiempo nos serviría para fortalecernos.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas, perdónenme por no actualizar pronto, pero seré sincera, la inspiración se había esfumado, mi Notebook no tiene cargador y me cuesta un mundo escribir rodeada de tanta gente que estorba en el proceso…**_

_**Bueno, les dije que no se arreglarían pronto…**_

_**No me maten.**_

_**Muchos besos y cariños a todos, espero actualizar más pronto.**_

_**Les recomiendo que lean mi nuevo fic (me hago un poco de promoción)**_

_**Y como les dije: Su review es mi propina y mi crítica**_

_**Cariños a todas**_

_**Manne.**_


	15. Serenata

_**Bella POV.**_

Maldita sea, Bella —me maldecía para mis adentros —. Era el colmo, en estas condiciones escapando en un hospital y llorando como una magdalena.

Miré hacía atrás, venía Edward corriendo, al volver la mirada no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y choqué con una enfermera que traía una palangana.

—¡Srta! —me reprendió la enfermera —¿Acaso no ve por donde camina? Esta prohibido correr en los pasillos de es…

—Viene conmigo —dijo Edward recogiéndome del piso.

—¡Oh! Disculpe Dr. Cullen —dijo la enfermera recogiendo las jeringas que había botado.

Para mi humillación tuve que aceptar la mano de Edward para levantarme.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —rogó.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Edward —dije ya de pie.

—Tengo que explicarte to…

—Mira los hechos dicen más que las palabras, no me tienes nada que explicar —chillé.

Como pude comencé a caminar, aunque debía reconocer que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Bella, ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? —rogó Edward sosteniéndome de un brazo.

—Por supuesto que no, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado… —rápidamente me marché dejándole allí.

_**Edward POV**_

Allí estaba ella de pie, con el café derramado bajo sus pies. Entonces entendí el sufrimiento de su rostro, ella creía que entre Tanya y yo… ¡Oh, no! Estaba en serios aprietos.

—Edward ¿Qué esperas? Corre tras de ella —me empujó Tanya.

Entonces comencé a seguirla, Bella intentaba correr, pero en su estado no tardaría en alcanzarla.

Dobló en un pasillo, sentí un gran estruendo, corrí aún más rápido, sabiendo que estaba prohibido en el hospital y me la encontré discutiendo con una enfermera.

—¡Srta.! ¿Acaso no ve por donde camina? Esta prohibido correr en los pasillos de es…

—Viene conmigo —le respondí a la enfermera.

—¡Oh! Disculpe Dr. Cullen —dijo la enfermera recogiendo el arsenal.

Le tendí la mano a Bella quien desconfiada y aún molesta la aceptó.

Nada de lo que creía funciono, Bella me dejó con el corazón en la mano y se marchó.

No la quise presionar, sabía perfectamente que me tendría que conformar con ir a buscarla al trabajo.

Al volver vi a Tanya sentada.

—¿Qué? ¿Has vuelto sin ella? —dijo Tanya.

Asentí en silencio.

—Eres el colmo Edward Cullen, ella rogaba por que la fueses a buscar, ¡Por Dios estos hombres que no nos entiendan! —chilló Tanya.

—Tanya, no quiero hablar de eso —dije entrando a mi oficina.

—Edward, es hora que me vaya —dijo Tanya en el umbral.

—Está bien, ven mañana para darte noticias de Kate.

Tanya se marchó disculpándose una y otra vez por el incidente con Bella.

Sabia que lo hacía de corazón, pero sinceramente me era difícil perdonarme a mi mismo, tenía que meter la pata nuevamente.

Llamé a Bella al menos treinta veces y aún así nada.

Dejé otro mensaje en el buzón de voz.

—Bella, amor, por Dios, sólo dame la oportunidad de explicarme, por favor —le rogué —. Te amo.

Estaba desesperado, una vez en mi departamento, todo me recordaba a ella.

Tomé una botella de coñac y me serví un vaso, después de todo mañana trabajaba en la tarde.

Llamé a Emmett.

—¿Aló Emm?

—Hola Edward —contestó contento.

—Lamento molestarte hermano, pero necesito una reunión del _club de Toby_ —le pedí.

—¿Salimos? —sonó preocupado.

—Supongo que si —dije sin ánimos de arruinarles la noche, pero después de todo sabia que me apoyarían en todo momento.

—Nos vemos entonces, te pasaremos a buscar —dijo Emmett y colgó.

Me bebí por lo menos 3 vasos de coñac mientras los esperaba.

Sonó el timbre, tomé mi cazadora y me largué con mis amigos.

—Suéltalo todo —dijo mi cuñado.

—Jazz, he sido un idiota —dije apenado.

—Siempre lo has sido hermanito —dijo Emmett.

—La cosa es que Bella y yo nos dimos un tiempo por una confusión… y —un nudo en la garganta me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Tranquilo —dijo Jasper —. De seguro el mal entendido se arregla.

Llegamos a un bar donde Emmett era amigo del dueño.

Y comenzó la noche para mí.

Bebí bastante mientras les contaba todas mis desventuras, Jasper como siempre me decía que tenía que enfrentarlo, mientras que Emmett, me decía que era un imbécil. Algo que ya tenía más que asumido.

Iba cerca de la séptima ronda d tragos cuando comencé a olvidar algunos detalles.

—Edward, ya esta bueno, mañana trabajas —dijo Jasper que aún estaba sobrio.

—¡Déjalo Jasper, no ves que el hombre necesita ahogar sus penas! —dijo Emmett quien estaba en condiciones similares a las mías.

—L-Les p-puedo p-pedir un favor —dije algo mareado.

—Depende —dijo Jasper.

—Llévenme a la calle Lincoln —tenía un plan.

—Edward no vayas a hacer algo que después te vas a arrepentir —me aconsejó mi cuñado.

—Jasper, una serenata al estilo Cullen nunca es algo de lo que hay que arrepentirse —dijo Emmett leyéndome el pensamiento.

Jasper condujo, y que Emmett estaba bastante pasado de copas, creo que esa indicación venía de muy cerca, yo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Al llegar al departamento de Ángela que era el tercer piso.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Jasper.

—N-No —me reí.

—¡Ah! Si, Bella no se enojará más de lo que esta… ¿Qué podría ser peor? —sonrió Emmett.

—Un balde de pintura roja al estilo Carrie —dijo Jasper riéndose.

—Ya, apurémonos antes que lleguen los policías como la vez que le canté a Rose —dijo Emmett.

Entonces comenzamos a cantar The Reason de Hoobastank

—_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know…_—vaya que desafinábamos.

Se prendieron las luces de varios departamentos.

Esto era embarazoso, si dudas estaba bien borracho para hacerlo.

Ángela se paró en la ventana que daba hacia donde cantábamos, sonrió y no tardo en aparecer Bella.

Entonces Emmett y Jasper se callaron.

— _I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you_ —le canté a Bella que me miraba desde la ventana.

Dejé a los chicos cantando la siguiente parte de la canción, mientras que el conserje me abrió la puerta, subí hacia el ascensor y me puse a cantar en la puerta del departamento de Ángela.

—_I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you_ —Ángela me abrió la puerta y allí estaba Bella, entonces me arrodillé ante ella tomé su mano y comencé a besarla.

¡Dios, cuanto amaba a esa mujer! Las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir y el nudo en la garganta me impidió continuar cantando.

Los vecinos de Ángela comenzaron a criticar el ruido que había causado, por lo que me hicieron pasar.

No tardaron el llegar Emmett y Jasper.

—B-Bella, y-yo sólo q-quier e-estar contigo —sollocé sentado en el sillón mientras Ángela me tendía un vaso de agua con azúcar.

—Edward, no es hora ¿Has visto el reloj? —me regañó Bella.

—Si, p-pero y-yo no p-puedo v-vivir s-sin ti —comencé a sollozar sobre sus manos.

—¿Qué tal si mañana hablamos de todo esto? —me consoló.

—¿Lo prometes? —dije algo apenado.

—Si lo prometo, a la hora de almuerzo te estaré esperando —prometió.

Ángela me acompaño, junto a Emmett y Jasper hasta el vestíbulo.

—Edward ¿Estás loco? —me regañó en el ascensor.

—L-Lo sentimos —dijo Jasper —. Pero cuando uno de nosotros esta enfermo de amor, nadie puede detenernos —sonrió.

—Ángela, de verdad, perdóname, pero estaba desesperado —dije aún mareado.

Jasper y Emmett se quedaron conmigo hasta la mañana en que todos tenían que trabajar menos yo, que tenía turno tarde.

Al despertar sentí una jaqueca que era francamente insoportable. Me tomé todos los analgésicos posibles y miré la hora. Tenía dos horas para ir a ver a Bella, pero con esta jaqueca me sería imposible hablarle.

Me di una ducha de agua fría, quizá eso me quitase el letargo y la estupidez.

Sentía una vergüenza horrible, no podría nunca más aparecerme en la casa de Ángela.

Me vestí y me arreglé para Bella, quizá más de lo necesario.

Traté de concentrarme en qué le diría, pero pensé que sería mejor ser natural y dejar que las emociones me inundasen, aunque no tanto como anoche.

Llegué al edificio donde trabajaba Bella con quince minutos de anticipación.

—Hola —le dije a la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes —respondió la chica.

—¿Se encuentra la Srta. Bella Swan?

—Espere un segundo —llamó a Bella —. ¿De parte de quien?

—Edward Cullen.

Se demoró un poco.

—Dice que en diez minutos más baja, que la espere —dijo amablemente la chica.

—Gracias —respondí y me senté en el sofá.

Esperé a Bella, por más de diez minutos, quizá el tiempo a mí me parecía eterno, pero la extrañaba y estaba realmente ansioso, revolvía una y otra vez mis manos, esperando que saliese por ese bendito ascensor. Hasta que el momento que esperaba ocurrió, venía acompañada de Ángela y detrás de ellas, obviamente, Jacob.

—¡Edward! —chilló Ángela más contenta que Bella.

—Adiós chicas —dijo Jacob.

—Hola Ángela —me sonrojé al pensar en el ridículo que había hecho anoche en su casa.

—Bueno chicos, yo me voy —sonrió y se despidió rápidamente.

—H-Hola —dije mirando hacia el suelo.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Bella con un tono muy dulce.

Levanté la vista y ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Vamos a almorzar? —le pregunté.

—Claro —sonrió ruborizada.

—Esta bien, ¿Eliges tú? —sonreí aún nervioso.

—No, eliges tú —sonrió.

Le iba a dar la mano, entonces recordé que ella estaba molesta conmigo. Lo notó tomó la carpeta que llevaba con ambas manos.

Le abrí la puerta del volvo y nos fuimos hacia un restaurant decente.

Al llegar pedí un privado y nos sentamos.

Bella pidió el plato vegetariano, mientras que yo le seguí y pedí lo mismo.

—Tú dirás —dijo bebiéndose su refresco.

—Comenzaré por lo que viste en el hospital —frunció el ceño —Sé que me viste abrazado de Tanya y si así fue, no te lo voy a negar. Pero anteriormente había estado reviviendo a su hermana —se me vinieron imágenes mentales de eso —. Tuve que entrar a realizar electroshock y Tanya se desmayó al ver a su hermana es ese estado, la estaba consolando cuando tu llegaste.

—Dos veces ya la has estado consolando —reclamó.

—Sabes que es cierto, ¡Dios! Bella ¿A caso no te das cuenta que gracias a ti estoy aquí y ahora?

De no ser por Bella yo no habría soportado la ruptura con Tanya y hubiese tomado una cobarde decisión.

—Edward, quisiera creerte, pero tu no sabes lo que duele ver que en tus brazos alojas a otra mujer —dijo apenada.

Tomé su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Bella, podré abrazar a muchas mujeres para consolarlas, podré extender mis manos para ayudar a muchas otras, inclusive podré exponer mi vida por ellas, pero nada ni nadie cambiaría lo que siento por ti, mi corazón es tuyo y sólo por ti late, por favor, no me hagas sufrir más este martirio… Bella, te amo —me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente.

Las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a recorrer su hermoso rostro. Mi dedo recorrió el camino que habían dejado.

—No llores más por favor, de verdad lamento haberte hecho sufrir, falté a una de mis promesas y aunque no lo creas me odio por eso —bajé mi mirada, estaba muy triste, ver a Bella llorar era como si me partiesen el corazón.

El mesero trajo nuestra comida y no emitió comentario al vernos a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bella, yo quiero vivir contigo todo el resto de mis días, sé que muchas veces vamos a discutir, también sé que te enojarás conmigo y me tirarás los platos por la cabeza, sé que veremos televisión juntos abrazados hasta que seamos viejitos, Bella por favor no mates mis ilusiones… ¿Me perdonarías? —le rogué.

Volvió a llorar como una magdalena.

Me acerqué a ella y le acaricie el rostro, lentamente me acerqué y la besé en los labios, ella temblaba y yo también estaba nervioso, sus labios tibios correspondieron mi asado acto y nos dejamos llevar por la emoción y los sentimientos, uniéndonos en el ritmo y las sensaciones, podía sentir como mi estómago tenía un escándalo, la aprisione, dentro de lo posible a mí, y ella accedió. Ambos nos abrazamos y la besé tiernamente una y otra vez.

—Ed, te amo —dijo entre sollozos.

—Te adoro, Bella. Te juro que nunca más te haré sufrir así.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y comimos, aunque ya estaba un poco frio.

La llevé a su trabajo.

—¿Bella? —le dije antes que subiera al ascensor.

—¿Si? —dijo sonriente.

—Te vendré a buscar, no soporto más tiempo sin ti —le sonreí.

—Pero… Edward… —reclamó.

—No, no, no. De verdad, Bella te extraño tanto que si no te vas a nuestro departamento terminaré cantándote todos los días en la casa de Ángela —sonreí.

—Entonces no me iré, deseo oírte cantar todos los días —me besó tiernamente.

—¿Borracho? —me reí.

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces te veo a las 19:00 hrs. —la besé con amor y me fui.

Estuve feliz todo el día, fui a la sala pediátrica, necesitaba controlar a alguno de los niños.

—Tío Eddie —me dijo uno de ellos.

—Si, pequeño —sonreí.

—¿Usted sabe algo de Bella? —dijo mostrándome un Bugs Bunny.

—¿Bella? —no entendía.

—Bella Swan, mi novia —dijo Daniel.

¿Su novia? Me reí ante la ocurrencia del pequeño.

—¿Cuándo has visto a Bella? —sonreí.

—Ayer, me trajo este conejito —rió Daniel.

—Bueno, hoy le diré a tú novia que te venga a ver —sonreí —. Pero tienes que tener cuidado el otro novio de Bella es muy, pero muy celoso —le advertí con cariño.

Ambos reímos.

Fui hasta la oficina de Carlisle.

—Hola, Edward —dijo al verme en el umbral.

—Hola, papá —sonreí.

—¿A que se debe tu visita? —dijo revisando unas radiografías.

—Te quería pedir permiso para salir antes del turno —rogué.

—¿Motivo? —dijo serio.

—Me reconcilie con Bella y bueno, como regresé antes de mis vacaciones… —volví a rogar.

—Está bien, sólo por esta vez. Repórtate enfermo —me guiñó un ojo.

Salí rápidamente de la oficina de mi padre y corrí, iba a comprar un obsequió a Bella.

* * *

_**Bella POV.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

No dejé de pensar en Edward, estaba tan abstraída que muchas veces Ángela me tuvo que llamar la atención.

—Bella, ¿Me has oído? —reclamó Ángela.

—No, perdóname —dije sonrojada.

—¿Me abandonarás? —sonrió.

—Si, lo siento, discúlpame por molestarte tanto, pero… bueno tú sabes —no quise añadir más por que estaba Jacob.

—Claro, pero de todas maneras tu sabes que mi casa es tú casa —sonrió —. Tienes el detalle de lo que te pedí en la tarde ¿Verdad?

—Claro, lo tengo archivado, te lo envió de inmediato —dije buscando entre las carpetas.

Entonces de paso revisé mi mail. Tenía tres correos. Uno de Edward.

Suspiré.

_Amor mío._

_Te extraño y me alegra tanto volver a estar contigo._

_Los planes han cambiado, si ves a la loca de mi hermana que te pasó a buscar, simplemente déjate guiar, te llevará a la casa de Ángela a buscar tus cosas, irán de compras y luego te irá a dejar donde te estaré esperando._

_Te amo y no te molestes._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward._

Sonreí tontamente.

—¿Edward? —dijo Ángela adivinando.

Asentí.

—¿Vendrá a buscarte? —añadió.

—No, vendrá su hermana —respondí.

—¿Por qué? —reclamó.

—No lo sé, es una sorpresa.

Las horas pasaban muy lento. Hasta que sonó mi reloj. 19:00 hrs. y Alice había conseguido entrar hasta mi misma oficina.

—Hola a todo el mundo… ¿Preparada Bella? —sonrió mi amiga.

Ya sabía lo que era ir de compras con Alice, así que más que preparada tenía miedo.

—Si —me jaló de un brazo y me llevó casi corriendo.

Saludó a Ángela mientras prácticamente volábamos.

Una vez en el auto entabló una conversación con Ángela.

—¿Hace cuanto conoces a Bella? —sonrió Alice mirando por el retrovisor.

—Hace bastante tiempo… muchos años. Creo que he perdido la cuenta —rió.

—¡Guau! Bueno como sabrás yo soy la hermana de su novio —sonrió Alice.

—Si, eres el _torbellino Alice_ —se tapó la boca y sonrojó —Perdón, Bella.

Alice me miró seria.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice.

Una vez en el departamento, hice mis maletas y le agradecí enormemente a Ángela su hospitalidad.

—Gracias Anggie, en serio, muchas gracias amiga —la abracé fuertemente.

—Bella, nos veremos el lunes no seas exagerada—chilló.

—Lo siento —respondí.

Alice y Ángela se despidieron y la hermana de Edward me llevó volando al departamento.

No alcancé ni a entrar, cuando ya me llevaba de vuelta.

—¿Dónde vamos? —reclamé al no tener idea de nada.

—Debes ir a comprarte algo para hoy en la noche —chilló.

—¡Alice! —reclamé.

—No me mires a mí, fue idea de mi hermano, yo sólo sigo órdenes —reclamó.

Me llevó volando por las tiendas y lo primero que vio fue lencería.

—¡Alice! —chillé.

—Este conjunto esta perfecto —lo llevó le dijo a la vendedora —. No se preocupe en envolverlo, se irá puesto.

Por más que reclamé en contra de esta loca, me obligó a entrar al probador y llevarlo puesto.

Luego corrimos por las tiendas, al parecer buscaba un vestido.

—Alice ni lo sueñes, ese es muy corto —reclamé.

—Entonces este otro —señaló uno que era muy rebajado de escote.

Al final decidimos por uno que era un poco más recatado pero a Alice le gustó por que tenía detalles en el corsé.

Me hizo vestir y me llevó rápidamente a una peluquería.

Me maquillaron en cosa de minutos y volvía a estar lista, no tenía tiempo de observar nada, corríamos de un lado a otro sin tiempo ni siquiera de tomar aire.

Finalmente me dejó en un restaurant muy elegante.

—Aquí termina mi labor —sonrió.

—G-Gracias —dije tímida.

—Te llamaré mañana para saber algunos detalles —se mordió el labio.

—¿Detalles de qué? —comencé a dudar del estado mental de mi amiga.

—De cómo te vio Edward por supuesto —dijo mi loca amiga.

Me dejó allí en la puerta del restaurant y arrancó rápidamente.

Edward estaba de pie junto a una hermosa mesa decorada, no había nadie más en el restaurant.

El mesero que nos atendió preguntó por los refrescos, Edward pidió Champagne.

—Hola amor —me besó tiernamente apegándome con fuerza hacia él.

—Hola cariño —sonreí.

Me abrió la silla con galantería.

Disfrutamos de una agradable cena, había langostino y un sin fin de cosas ricas, en el momento de los postres tenía una gran variedad para elegir, Edward al verme tan confundida, le pidió al mesero que nos trajera de todo un poco.

La cena iba de maravillas, estábamos tomando el bajativo.

—Srta., Isabella Swan —dijo una voz.

Volteé a ver quien era, era un músico vestido de etiqueta.

—Este tema se lo dedica su acompañante —sonrió.

Y comenzó a sonar una melodía en violín que me hizo llorar.

Edward se levantó de la mesa, lentamente y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Comenzamos a bailar en un espacio que ahora entendía estaba dispuesto para aquello.

—Bella, te amo—susurró a mi oído.

Estremecí.

—También yo, Edward —me abracé a Edward.

Al terminar la melodía, Edward me soltó suavemente de sus brazos.

—Bella —me soltó y se arrodilló —. Bella… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

¡¿Qué?! Quedé petrificada mientras Edward estaba arrodillado sosteniendo mi mano y mostrándome una caja con un hermoso anillo.

Me quedé sin palabras y comencé a sollozar.

—Bella, hoy me he dado cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida y que contigo quiero permanecer por todo los días que me quedan, no soporto la idea de que otra persona intenté reemplazarte, eres tú el motivo por el cual mi corazón late y no tengo intenciones de partir a ningún otro lado si no estas tú en él.

No lo podía creer, estaba sollozando y él aún sostenía mis manos temblorosas.

* * *

_**Hola chicas subo corriendo este cap saludos a todas y creo que quedan cerca de 4 capitulos mas para terminar...**_

_**cariños y gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Manne**_


	16. Histeria Colectiva

**Edward POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

Le miré con ansias de adivinar que me decía su rostro, aparentemente iluminado y con unos hermosos ojos color miel, llorosos y tan comunicativos que deseaba que lo que me estaba expresando fuera en palabras, ya que mi corazón golpeteaba fuertemente en mí pecho, exaltado por los nervios y las ansias de saber su respuesta.

—¿Bella, Te sientes bien? S-Si no quieres darme una respuesta ahora, entonces no te presionaré —dije expectante.

Ella exhaló, me miró nuevamente a los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—S-Si, S-Si —fue todo lo que logro decir y soltó el llanto.

Mi corazón se desbocó, la sensación de adrenalina provocó que me recorriera un escalofrío a lo largo de mi columna.

Me abracé a ella fuertemente, embargado por los sentimientos que no me permitían hablar, el nudo en la garganta me presionaba.

—T-Te a-amo —dijo entre sollozos Bella.

—También yo, amor —sonreí.

Terminamos la escena y bailamos abrazados, conteniéndonos por largo tiempo. Ella era sin duda la mujer que había estado esperando, la chica de mis sueños, aquella en la que puedes depositar tu confianza y me había jurado a mi mismo, jamás volver a romper una promesa cuando se tratase de Bella, ya que tan fuerte era nuestro lazo, que su dolor era el mío.

Con Bella nos dirigimos al departamento.

—¿Qué haces? —rió al ver que la tomaba en brazos, cargándola como una novia.

—Serás mi esposa, así que adelanté un poco —sonreí.

Entramos al departamento y casi tropiezo con las maletas, ambos reímos del incidente y la conduje hacía la habitación.

Dejé caer su delicado cuerpo, se había quitado el fijador que le había puesto, su pierna ya estaba mejor… dejé de pensar en tonterías, tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo frente a mí y yo estaba pensando en el trabajo. Acaricié su suave piel con mis labios, recorriendo cada centímetro y haciéndolo mío, conquistando nuevamente el terreno enemigo. Sus caricias en mi espalda me hacían estremecer, sus suaves manos acariciaban mi dorso mientras que las mías se encargaban de sacar lentamente su vestido, su hermoso vestido. Era mejor verla desnuda, no había duda que su mejor abrigo era mi cuerpo, mientras que la gloria de mi apariencia era cuando me enredaba en sus cabellos chocolatados. Su calidez era agradable a mí, su hálito desesperado en mi oído producía una sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo y me desesperaba, la aprisioné aún más, sosteniéndola de las muñecas. Nuestras caricias habían sido siempre memorables, cada roce de nuestra piel era un evidente llamado, no podía negarme cuando la veía así de hermosa, dulce y sensual. Una mezcla extraña, pero que me hacía perder los estribos. Uniéndonos como si fuese la primera vez, dejando que la guía de todo esto fuese nada más que los sentimientos que nos embargaban y que eran mutuos, estábamos sellando nuestro destino con estas caricias, dejando que uno fuese parte del otro y, a la vez, comunicándonos todo el amor que sentíamos sin palabras, no había mayor conexión que entregarse enamorado y eso era lo que nos hacía sentir tan complacidos y compactos.

Bella aceleró el ritmo, dejándome sumido en sensaciones indescriptibles, se adueñó del control, aprisionándome contra la cama. Se veía hermosa, sus ondas que adornaban su hermoso rostro acariciaban de vez en cuando mi pecho. Sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas me hacía perderme en su belleza, era bella, era indescriptiblemente hermosa y mía. Si, no cabía duda, estaba perdidamente enamorado, si Bella me decía cualquier estupidez la creería. Sus caricias y roces de nuestros labios me habían perdido, mientras que sus santos labios no hacían nada más que pronunciar mi nombre en el clímax de nuestra pasión.

Nos quedamos plácidamente dormidos, ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo, así que sólo teníamos que informar la noticia a todos los familiares.

—Bella, ¿Le dirás a tu madre? —dije sin intenciones de herirla

—No lo sé, no lo he pensado aún —sonrió pegándose a mi pecho —¿Qué crees tú? —me preguntó calmada.

—Creo que es necesario que comiences a arreglar tus diferencias, cuando formemos una familia tendremos hijos y…bueno quiero que se críen entre todos sus abuelos y que exista unidad —le besé la frente.

—Eres perfecto —me besó.

—No, si lo fuera hubiese nacido pegado a ti —sonreí.

—¡Incestuoso! —chilló.

—El amor no sabe de línea sanguínea, ni de familiaridades, el amor es sólo amor y es libre de aposentarse entre dos personas, sean quien sean —reí.

—Claro, ¿Tuviste alguna vez complejo de Edipo, verdad? —me acusó.

Sentí como levemente me ruboricé.

—Culpable —reí nuevamente.

Los días pasaban felices, nada perturbó nuestra felicidad. Isabella le había comunicado a su madre todo el asunto y esta aceptó feliz la invitación.

Mis padres, que ya aceptaban a Bella, quedaron felices con la noticia, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que nuestra boda se adelantaba a la de ellos, la más feliz de todos era Alice, a quien le debíamos la locura de habernos unido, ella iba a ser la encargada de la fiesta y todo los detalles, sería la primera dama de honor y tendría que asesorar a Bella en todas las compras femeninas.

—Bella ¡Seremos cuñadas! —chilló Alice.

—Si, ahora no tendré escapatoria de ti —sonrió Bella.

—Me alegra hijo, me alegra mucho —sonrió mi padre.

—Gracias, también lo estoy —le abracé.

Mirábamos el precioso cuadro que formaban todas las mujeres de la casa reunidas, ellas no dejaban de hablar del vestido, de los adornos, la torta y la luna de miel, mientras que nosotros estábamos de pie, con una copa de champagne en la mano y viéndoles tan felices.

Emmett, como siempre algo atolondrado y un poco desubicado, me preguntó sobre Tanya, comencé a comentarles que hacía tiempo que no la veía, en realidad desde que su hermana había sido dada de alta. Gracias a Dios, Kate había salido bien de todo el horrible proceso por el que pasó.

Los días pasaban y de vez en cuando Bella y yo salíamos a bailar, aprovechábamos nuestro tiempo libre de la mejor manera posible, por ejemplo, hoy decidimos ir al parque que esta cerca de nuestro departamento.

—Es hermoso este lugar —sonrió Bella.

—Será más hermoso cuando nuestros hijos recorran los juegos y nos llenemos de sus risas —le abracé.

—Edward, no quiero hijos tan luego —reclamó.

—Tampoco yo, prefiero disfrutar un tiempo más de ti, sin tener que compartirte —le acaricie las mejillas.

—¿Dos años? —propuso.

—Si, me parece bien —se apegó a mi pecho.

—¿Tendrás despedida de soltera? —le pregunté.

—Alice quiere hacerme una, pero sinceramente no quiero, prefiero pasar mi última noche contigo y dormir, bueno intentar dormir mucho —dijo enlazando nuestras manos.

—Yo no tendré, le he advertido a los chicos que no deseo una, ya sabes, finalmente, sólo trae problemas.

—Sin despedidas de solteros —me tendió su mano para cerrar el tratado.

—Lo siento, yo si deseo tener una despedida de soltero, pero contigo como mi _vedette _—le susurré al oído.

Fue evidente que estremeció.

—Mira —señaló.

—¿Qué? —dije sin visualizar lo que me apuntaba.

—Mira esa pareja que esta allí —volvió a apuntar.

Eran dos ancianos, sentados en un banco mirando la pequeña laguna, se acariciaban las manos y se ayudaban a levantarse. Se veían hermosos.

—Tú serás más linda a esa edad —le sonreí.

—Tú eres parcial en el asunto, no puedes opinar —se sonrojó.

—Pero si es verdad, seremos los ancianos más felices —reí.

Los días pasaron volando y eso me alegraba, saber que tendría pronto la vida más perfecta al saber que Bella sería mi mujer por el resto de los días que me quedaban.

—Edward, no seas marica, tienes que tener una despedida de soltero —reclamó Emmett.

—No quiero tener más problemas con Bella, además no necesito una despedida de soltero, eso es para aquellos que sufren con el hecho de entregarse a una sola mujer y yo estoy feliz de mi decisión —aclaré.

—Eres un marica —dijo bebiendo su copa.

—Déjalo, es su opción y yo la encuentro absolutamente valida —me defendió Jasper.

—¿Qué han hecho con mi pandilla ese par de locas de Alice y Bella? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando tan falderos? —dijo Emmett serio.

—Tú también eres faldero con Rosalie, ¿O lo olvidaste? —le recordó Jasper.

Jasper y yo reímos ante la acusación, recordando las veces que nos dejó plantados por ir a buscar a Rose.

Bella me estaba esperando en el departamento. Esa noche tuvimos una cena especial, algo clásico, a la luz de las velas. Me sorprendió en muchas cosas, pensé que nos iríamos a la habitación a consumar nuestra despedida de solteros, dos días antes del matrimonio, pero Bella tenía otra idea.

La tina estaba llena de burbujas y pétalos de rosa, punto a favor de mi futura esposa. Reí.

—¿Qué te da risa? —me reclamó.

—El ambiente tan bien preparado por ti —la besé.

Se separó suavemente de mí y dejó caer la bata de seda que la envolvía. Un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior blancote seducía. Sonreí al verla ruborizada. La besé cariñosamente y comencé a deshacerme poco de cada una de las partes, inclusive de la sensual porta ligas. Bella sonreía.

Lentamente nos dejamos caer en las burbujas, sentí el exquisito aroma del incienso y las velas que adornaban toda la tina.

—Esto es hermoso —le susurré a Bella mientras ella se acomodaba en la tina.

Los besos y las caricias iban en aumento, el aroma de Bella era exquisito y cegador, comencé a experimentar un sin fin de sensaciones que revolucionaban todos mis sentidos, su exquisita piel, sus encantos ya conocidos y por otro lado, los exquisitos aromas y delicias que ella había creado para mí. Me abrí paso en su cuerpo y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo lento de la música que ella había puesto de fondo.

La agradable melodía nos daba la pauta para el compás que íbamos creando. No tardó demasiado en llegar la explosión de sensaciones que me dejó exhausto y derretido, casi literalmente, en sus pechos.

Sin duda, había sido una de nuestros mejores encuentros.

Ese día estuvimos, todo el tiempo posible, juntos, ya que al día siguiente tendría que desaparecer y dejarla en mi departamento, no pasaríamos la noche antes de nuestra boda juntos. Yo me iría a la casa de mis padres, mientras que Alice vendría a hacerle compañía a Bella, me parecía ayer cuando le pedí a Bella matrimonio y ella emocionada me había aceptado, pero no de eso ya habían transcurrido cerca de dos meses.

Emmett pasó por mí cerca de las 8 de la noche.

—Lo siento, Bella —sonrió.

—Está bien, sólo cuídamelo —le respondió.

—¡Vamos son un par de horas! Y además se quedará con nuestros padres —dijo incrédulo.

—Ya vamos —le pedí a Emmett —. Adiós, amor —dije dándole un tierno beso.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, con suerte serían un par de horas, pero lo nervioso que estaba era inexplicables, me tomé un par de calmantes que surtieron poco efecto.

Al despertar, allí estaba tendido mi traje de novio, colgado frente a mi cama.

Sonreí al pensar que dentro de dos horas entraría en ese umbral.

Dejé correr el agua por mis músculos tensos y cansados por el poco sueño. Me miré al espejo, increíblemente no me veía cansado, notoriamente lo que me invadían eran ansias.

Me afeité la poca barba que pudiese tener y me ordené el pelo un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Salí de la ducha envuelto en la toalla. Mi madre me hablaba tras la puerta.

—Edward, ¿despertaste? —chilló.

—Si, mamá. Me estoy vistiendo —le respondí.

—El desayuno esta listo —volvió a decir y se fue.

Calcé perfectamente todas mis prendas y una vez más viéndome en el espejo, salí de la habitación para intentar comer algo.

—Edward, hijo ¿Cómo vas con los nervios? —rió mi padre.

—Horrible, papá. Dormí sólo dos horas.

—¿No tomaste nada? —me criticó.

—Se me vino a ocurrir muy tarde —me avergoncé.

Compartimos el desayuno y luego de revisar a cada segundo la hora, nos encaminamos hacía la iglesia, ahora las ceremonias se realizaban allí y se validaba el matrimonio civil.

Estaba ansioso, encontraba que papá manejaba muy lento, a cada momento le exigía que aumentase la velocidad, no quería que Bella llegase antes que yo, realmente debía reconocer que era un atado de nervios.

—Edward —dijo mi padre una vez que estábamos fuera de la iglesia.

—¿Si? —dije temblando de nervios.

—Toma esto —me tendió una pastilla.

Revisé que era pero no tenía ningún logo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué es?

—Valium, tomate uno —me exigió.

Me tendió una botella con agua, ingerí la pastilla y tomé más agua de lo necesario.

—Gracias —le devolví la botella.

Mi padre se quedó de pie junto a mí. Mientras que Emmett y mi madre se habían ido a sentar.

—Edward, felicitaciones —dijo Ben.

—Gracias hombre —le devolví el apretón de manos.

Comenzaba a llenarse a iglesia, entre mis compañeros de trabajo y los de Bella.

Había llegado Renée.

—Edward, hijo, me alegra que Bella haya encontrado a alguien tan especial como tú —me abrazó.

—Gracias, Renée, me alegro también que las cosas se vayan arreglando —sonreí.

—Eso es gracias a ti, lo sé —sonrió.

—No, Renée, te lo aseguro, es ella la que ha tomado la iniciativa —le dije mirando sus ojos castaños, muy similares a los de mi amada.

La gente comenzó a entrar a la iglesia, mientras que mi padre me otorgaba apoyo moral.

—Hijo, creo que es hora que entré, Bella debe estar por llegar y no quiero perderme la ceremonia —me abrazó.

Me quedé de pie, allí sólo, muy nervioso y Bela ya llevaba diez minutos de atraso… nada preocupante dentro de lo normal, el problema era que llevaba diez minutos de atraso sobre los quince minutos permitidos.

Comencé a caminar en mi lugar, daba pequeños paseos en la puerta, al parecer el valium no surtía efecto.

—Sr. Cullen —se acercó el sacerdote.

—Buenos días, padre —le tendí la mano.

—Su novia lleva demasiado retraso.

—Lo sé, quizá hay mucho trafico —mentí.

—Es probable. Bueno, tengo más ceremonias que atender, si no llega en quince minutos tendré que suspender su matrimonio —señaló el padre.

—Está bien —dije nervioso.

Bella y Alice, junto a Charlie, el padre de Bella, no llegaban. Emmett salió para tranquilizarme.

—¡Relájate! Llamaré por teléfono a Alice, para tú tranquilidad—sacó su celular.

Comenzó a llamar en altavoz a Alice, pero no contestaba.

—Llamaré a Bella —le dije.

—¡No! Mejor la llamo yo —dijo arrebatándome el celular de las manos.

Esperé su respuesta. Volvió a llamar un par de veces.

—No contestan —dijo Emmett algo nervioso.

Comencé a temblar, sólo quedaban cinco minutos, si no esto se tendría que suspender. ¿Bella se habría arrepentido?

—Tranquilo, hermano. De seguro Alice se topó con una liquidación de alguna multitienda —me animó.

Si no hubiese estado tan nervioso, juro que me habría reído.

Esto era definitivo, no habría otra explicación, Bella se había arrepentido a última hora, y lo hermoso que fue ayer había sido una despedida. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era avasallador. Bajé la mirada, mis ojos se estaban nublando y no quería que Emmett entrase aún más en pánico.

—¡Edward! —chilló una vocesilla.

Era Alice y venía en el carro con Charlie.

—¡Alice! —grité feliz.

—¡Entra, a la iglesia! —chilló mi hermana.

Obedecí, entré con Emmett.

—¿Llegó la novia? —me susurró el sacerdote.

—Si, padre, ha llegado —sonreí.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y entraron las pajes, eran las primitas de Rose que eran gemelas de dos añitos. Esparcían pétalos de rosas blancas en el largo pasillo de la iglesia, tras ellas venían las tres Damas de Honor de Bella. Alice, la primera dama de Honor, Ángela la segunda y Rose la tercera dama de honor, venían todas vestidas de un rosado muy suave.

Tras de ellas venía Bella del brazo de su padre. Se veía francamente hermosa, con sus ondas a medio tomar dejando unas caer sobre sus delicados hombros, con un vestido blanco con una larga cola y un hermoso ramo de rosas en sus manos.

—Cierra la boca, Eddie —me susurró al oído mi padre.

Reí.

Después de la eterna marcha nupcial, Charlie llegó a mi lado.

—Cuídamela —sonrió.

—Con mi vida —respondí.

Me abrazó y me cedió la mano de Bella.

Sonreí al verla radiante.

Entonces el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia con el clásico: _"Hermanas y hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí, para unir en sagrado vinculo a…"_

Pero no fui capaz de escuchar más, pude sentir como la mano de Bella tiritaba sobre la mía, además sentía su fresco aroma, el mismo que el de la noche de la tina, con aquellas fragancias que me había vuelto loco… Me obligue a pensar en otra cosa… ¡Por Dios! Con pensamientos poco decorosos y en la iglesia…

—Isabella ¿Aceptas como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y en enfermedad, en pobreza y en riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó el sacerdote.

Bella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si, acepto —respondió emocionada.

Sonreímos juntos, como si el mundo se nos borrase y sólo existiésemos ella y yo, teníamos un lenguaje propio donde no cabían las palabras, era el latido de su corazón unido al mío que bombeaban al mismo compás y la unión de nuestras almas nos permitía sentir lo que sentía el otro sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra. Era el amor, el del bueno… el verdadero amor.

—Edward ¿Aceptas como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla, en salud y en enfermedad, en pobreza y en riqueza hasta que la muerte los separé? —cuestionó el sacerdote.

Mi corazón latía revolucionariamente.

—Si, acepto —sonreí.

Bella y yo nos miramos, ambos emocionados y sonrientes. Entonces el sacerdote dijo lo que todos habían estado esperando.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo el Padre.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura la apegué a mi la besé tiernamente, ahora si tenía derecho a decir que era mi mujer.

Los aplausos en la iglesia fueron ensordecedores.

Tomé del brazo a Bella y salimos lentamente de la Iglesia.

Nuestros padres esperaban a la salida.

—¡Felicitaciones! —gritaron nuestras familias.

Todos comenzaron a lanzarnos arroz y pétalos de flores.

Bella me besó tiernamente.

—Edward, felicitaciones —chilló Alice.

—Gracias, hermanita —dije abrazándola.

—Eres el nuevo amarrado —sonrió Emmett.

—Tú eres el próximo, no reclames —sonreí.

Mi familia se veía feliz, pero no más de lo que estaba yo. Bella era la mujer de mis sueños, con la que deseaba tener hijos y un futuro permanente.

Nos subimos al carro tirado por caballos blancos, idea de Alice, como siempre.

Y salimos de allí directo al departamento, tendríamos una larga cena y luego una estupenda fiesta, pero era hora, sin duda, de consumar el matrimonio.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

Era una mujer casada, ¡Por Dios! Casada…

—¡Amiga! —chilló Alice —. Felicidades, cuñada —sonrió.

—¡Alice! —la abracé.

—Bella, por Dios, ¿Quién pensaría que estarías casada antes que yo? —sonrió Rose.

—Cuando te toque a ti seremos concuñadas —sonreí.

—Amiga, me alegra mucho —me abrazó.

—¡Papá! —chillé al verle.

—Hija, querida. Bella, mi niña… —se emocionó.

—Papá, no te pongas así —chillé.

Nos abrazamos largamente, ambos emocionados.

Me besó una y otra vez.

Entonces vi a mi madre.

—Bella, hija, me alegro mucho por ti, Edward es un excelente chico —me abrazó.

—Gracias, mamá —le respondí.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta el carro, hermosamente decorado con rosas, era llevado por dos caballos blancos, idea de mi alocada cuñada… sonaba raro… pero tendría muchos años para acostumbrarme.

Llegamos al departamento. Edward se desabrochó la camisa… y me miró tentador.

Me debatía entre contarle o no la noticia… me encantaría saber que pensaría… yo ya lo había asumido, no era mi idea, claro estaba… pero…

—Ed, amor —llamé su atención, mientras él servía unas copas.

—¿Si? —dijo sonriente.

—Te tengo… que decir algo —mi voz tembló.

—Las palabras ahora sobran cariño —dijo acercándose a mi y tendiéndome el champagne.

No lo acepté.

—Creo que ya no puedo beber licor —reí.

—¿Qué no puedes… beber…? Bella… —dijo sorprendido.

—Si, amor tengo una semana de embarazo —sonreí.

A Edward se le iluminó el rostro y no dejó de sonreír, soltó su copa y me abrazó fuertemente, levantándome en sus brazos.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sería padre… dentro de nueve meses… tendría un hijo, del cual cuidar, proteger, acariciar y atender, terminaré más sobre protector de lo que ya era… sería mi paciente favorito, era el fruto de nuestro amor, que creía dentro de mi mujer, de la mujer más perfecta del mundo… ser papá… algo que definitivamente no esperaba… No podía ser más feliz… era un día perfecto… Desde ahora si tendría mi propia familia. Éramos dos y medio.

* * *

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola chicas, Ok! No me maten, sé que había prometido más capitulos, _

_pero es que... verán ellos se mandan solitos... aún así hay epilogo, _

_allí cerraré aún más detalles de la historia._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a muchas chicas que han seguido fielmente este fic. _

_Hablo de: **Novaly**, la primera lectora que me siguió capitulo a capitulo dejando constantes reviews._

_**MissKathy90**, mi amiga que me aconsejo muchas veces, gracias por todo._

_**Nikkio** :D Gracias por el apoyo y las ideas imaginativas que dejabas en los reviews._

_**SofiCullen**, Dios esta chica me mata en cada Review xD jajja Besos loquilla._

_**Supattinson** : Si, no me olvidé de ti, siempre me dejas un recuerdillo por acá.  
_

_Y si alguna se me olvida de verdad perdonenme.  
pero mi cabeza no da más, no puedo creer haber terminado._

_También agradezco a todas las que siguieron la historia de forma anonima, _

_aquellas que nunca supe que me leían... lo agradezco también  
_

_En el epilogo haré justicia a todas las que me faltaron._

_Muchas gracias a todas._

_Cariños_

**_Manne._**

**_P/D: Invito a todas las chicas que aún no leen: _**obligada a amar**_, un nuevo fic, que pasen por allí.  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA, JAMÁS ME PERTENECIERON, SON DE LA IDOLA... STEPHENIE MEYER, QUIEN NOS HA ENTREGADO EN SUS CUATRO LIBROS DE LA SAGA GRANDES MOMENTOS Y A LA QUE LE AGRADEZCO POR INNUMERABLES SENSASIONES GRATAS AL LEERLA._**

**_

* * *

  
_**


	17. EPILOGO

_**EPILOGO**_

_**

* * *

**__**Todos los personajes de este fic son de nuestra adorada Stephenie Meyer, aquellos que no pertenecen a la saga son parte de mi creación, queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total de este fic, sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hoy era nuestro quinto aniversario de matrimonio, mi querida Bella había organizado una cena para celebrarlo en familia.

Había pedido libre, para poder dedicarle tiempo a mi adorada y pequeña familia. En la mañana salí con Daniel, mi pequeño hijo de cuatro años y meses, estaba grande, todo un explorador. El otro día Bella tuvo que quitarle un caracol de las manos, pensaba comérselo, decía que serían igual que los marshmallows (sustancias).

―Papi ―me dijo un día ―. ¿Cómo llegue yo?

―Caminando, hijo ―le sonreí.

―No, papi, te digo que de ¿Dónde vengo yo? ―chilló con un dedo en la boca.

―Bueno, tú vienes del columpio que esta allí ―sonreí sin entender bien su pregunta.

―No, papi. Yo nací, ¿Cómo nací yo? ―chilló.

Fue embarazoso explicarle, no sabía como comenzar, tenía claro que debía ser simple, pero… sabía demasiado de la materia y me compliqué mucho. Entonces Bella me abrazó.

―Amor, creo que yo le explicaré ―sonrió.

Entonces Bella, con mucho cuidado y amor, le explicó a Daniel que él estuvo en su guatita y esas cosas.

Miré el hermoso cuadro que tenía frente a mi, Bella con Daniel, sentados a mi lado. Los hermosos ojos curiosos de mi hijo sorprendido ante la historia de su madre.

El día en que nuestro hijo nació, sentí una gran emoción, no sabíamos si era niña o niño, decidimos que sería sorpresa, cuando Bella vio que era un hermoso niño no dudó en ponerle Daniel, al igual que aquel niño del hospital.

Era lindo recordar lo pequeño que era y lo mucho que había crecido, tenía los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella y mi cabello desordenado.

―Edward, Daniel tiene el cabello imposible ―rió Bella.

―¿Remolinos? ―sonreí.

―Si, no puedo peinarlo para ningún lado ―rió.

―Mal de familia ―la besé.

Mi esposa tenía un cuidado único con Daniel y a pesar de ser una excelente madre, jamás descuido su tarea de esposa y tampoco descuidó la exitosa carrera como Asistente de producción que cada vez iba en aumento, era una mujer excepcional, dedicada y muy bien organizada.

Esta noche vendría Rosalie, Emmett y el pequeño Tom, mi sobrinito que tenía dos años. Alice y Jasper, llegarían un poco más tarde y mis padres que debían estar por llegar.

―Amor ―dijo Bella sosteniendo en brazos a Daniel.

―¿Si? ―apagué el televisor.

―Acompañame a comprar algunas cosas que falta ―me besó.

―Claro, ¡Vamos! ―sonreí.

―Papi, yo manejo ¿Ya? ―dijo golpeando sus manitos.

―Un poquito, después manejo yo ―sonreí.

Había acostumbrado a Daniel a sentarse entre mis piernas mientras manejaba, entonces él se adueñaba del manubrio y Bella me reprobaba seriamente, mientras estaba sentada en el copiloto.

―Amor, sabes que Daniel debe irse en su silla ―frunció el ceño.

―Sólo un poco, lo prometo ―le besé.

Subimos al volvo y nos encaminamos al supermercado más cercano.

―Papi, ¿Puedo llevar este? ―dijo señalando unos queques que tenían adhesivos.

―No, cariño ―respondió Bella ―. Mejor llévate estos ―señaló los yogurts.

―Amor, déjalo que lo lleve, sólo por esta vez ―le susurré.

―Si le hacen mal tú lo cuidarás ―me amenazó con una sonrisa.

―Bueno ―la besé.

Bella fue a los siguientes pasillos a buscar cosas para la cena, mientras que yo estaba consintiendo en algunas cosas a Daniel.

―Papi ¿Llevémosle un regalo a la mami? ―sonrió.

―¿Qué le llevamos? ―dije subiéndolo al carrito.

―Un chocolate ―sonrió.

No se por qué presentía que el chocolate terminaría siendo para él.

―Uno grande, grande ¿Ya? ―le sonreí.

Daniel me abrazó.

Fuimos a buscar dos barras de chocolate, una para Bella y otra para Daniel, claro que se la escondía y le iba dando de a poco. Conociéndolo si se la entregaba se la comería toda.

Entonces vi a Bella hablando con un viejo conocido: Jacob. Él estaba acompañado por una mujer algo más joven que él, al parecer su novia.

―Edward ―sonrió Jacob.

―Hola, tanto tiempo ―le tendí la mano.

Mis celos por Bella, se habían disipado, Jacob había resultado ser un buen perdedor, con el tiempo se marchó de la compañía donde trabajaba Bella, por eso me sorprendió verle aquí, se suponía que había viajado a Sudamérica.

―Ella es Sophie, mi novia ―señaló a la muchacha.

―Mucho gusto, Sophie ―respondió Bella.

―El gusto es mío ―señaló la muchacha que tenía un acento notoriamente extranjero.

―Ella vivió muchos años en Argentina ―señaló Jacob ―. Ahora la vine a presentar a mis padres ―sonrió.

Aparentemente se veía muy feliz. La chica se ruborizó cuando nombraron a los que, seguramente, serían sus suegros.

―¿Cómo es Sudamérica? ―dijo Bella con curiosidad.

―Es preciosa, allá hay mucha variedad, cada país tiene cosas muy exóticas y todas muy distintas, la gente es muy acogedora, independiente al país que vayas, deberías ir a conocer ―sonrió Sophie.

―Bueno, tengo ganas de conocer la antartica y también recorrer Brasil, entreo otros paises, quizá algún día viajemos en familia ―sonreí.

Bella me miró sorprendida.

―Bueno, Jacob, fue un gusto verte ―le tendí la mano.

―Si, también fue un gusto verlos y al pequeño también ―sonrió.

Nos despedimos de Jacob y su novia, no tardaron en lloverme las preguntas.

―Papi ¿Quién era él? ―dijo Daniel.

―Preguntale a tu mamá ―sonreí.

―Amor ―le dijo Bella ―. Él trabajó conmigo por un largo tiempo ―le besó.

―También quería casarse con tu mamá ―reí.

―¡Edward! ―me regañó ―. A veces siento que tengo dos hijos en vez de uno ―bufó sonrojada.

―Papi, ¿Es cierto? ―me susurró con curiosidad abriendo aún más sus hermosos ojos marrones.

―Si, pero no el gusta hablar de eso ―sonreí.

―¡Ah! Entonces no hay que decirle, por que si no se enoja y yo tengo que salir corriendo bajo la cama ―me susurró con ambas manitos puestas al lado de su boca, para que Bella no escuchase.

―No, si no se va a enojar, sólo le da vergüenza ―le besé.

Cuando Bella se enojaba con Daniel, evitaba hablarle, pero a veces nuestro pequeño hijo sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

Entonces Bella no podía evitar regañarlo y Daniel para no escucharla se escondía debajo de la cama y se reía de las locuras que hacía.

Un día quebró una figura de cristal mientras jugaba con una pelota, Bella no lo retó porque se preocupó al ver que estaba llorando. Pero luego de eso se fue a la pieza de Bella y con los labiales de ella comenzó a rayar el espejo, no le dejó ningún labial bueno y Bella colapsó.

Daniel era muy travieso y se escondió bajo la cama y no quiso salir de allí.

Entonces me metí bajo la cama con él.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―le pregunté cariñosamente.

―Jugué con las pinturas de la mamá ―se rió ―. Entonces hice monito de papá, mamá y yo y quedó lindo, lindo… es que en la tele, papi, salió como se hacía un mural y yo copie. Decía que era Arte ¿Cierto que quedó lindo, lindo? ―sonrió.

Me reí ante la ocurrencia de Daniel.

―Si, hijo, pero no se hacen con las pinturas de la mamá ―le reprendí con amor ―. Para eso están las pinturas que te regalé y puedes usar las hojas blancas que te dí ―le señalé.

―Pero, no era lindo en la hoja, en el espejo era divertido y mamá no me dejó hacerlo en la pared ―sollozó.

―Bueno, comparemos hojas grandes y después las pegamos en la pared ¿Ya? ―le sugerí.

―¡Ya! ―dijo entusiasmado saliendo de la cama.

Tenía preciosos recuerdos de mi niño y de Bella, agradecía tanto los hermosos momentos que me había dado Dios y estas dos personitas tan especiales en mi vida.

La cena familiar fue maravillosa, mis padres malcriaban muy bien a sus dos nietos. Propusieron que los llevarían al centro de diversiones y faltarían a clases.

―Esme, no puedes hacer eso, se mal acostumbraran ―reclamó Rose.

―Podrían ir el fin de semana ―reclamó Bella.

―Mis niñas, el fin de semana irán a Walt Disney ―dijo mamá con cariño.

Bella y Rose se miraban resignadas, sabían que no podrían convencer a Esme y Carlisle.

―Alice, agradece que aún no malcrían al tuyo ―dijo Rose al ver que Alice se reía.

―Por qué aún no lo tiene, sólo por eso ―sonrió Emmett.

―Bueno, pero en unos meses más estarán igual ―dijo Jasper.

Todos nos quedamos mirando perplejos.

―Alice tiene un mes ―declaró Jazz.

La familia se alegró al saber que ahora todos habíamos agrandado la familia. Alice y Jasper aún no se habían casado. Ahora Alice había desechado la idea, ya que no quería casarse embarazada.

―Me casaré cuando nuestro bebé crezca, entonces así tendremos tres pajes ―sonrió Alice.

La cena familiar era acogedora, creo que la sensación de familia era única, jamás te sentías sólo con toda esta gente maravillosa, lo que ahora deseaba era aprovechar a mis hijos y mis sobrinos como si fuese el último día, por que sabía que no tardarían en crecer y tendría que verlos marchar. Ahora sólo pensaba en que quería una Bella chiquitita para regalonear y reprender cuando llegue tarde con su novio.

Creo que esta misma noche se lo propondré a Bella, una bebita no nos haría mal, Daniel estaba creciendo cada día más y realmente deseaba llenar mi hogar de pequeños.

* * *

_**Queridas amigas.**_

_**Gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de estos capitulos,**_

_**gracias a aquellas que me dejaron mensajitos.**_

_**De verdad se valora mucho, agradezco en menor medida**_

_**aquellas que me leyeron en silencio.**_

_**Ha sido difícil cerrar esta historia, me encariñe mucho con ella.**_

_**Pero la pareja estaba consolidada y no quería exprimir la trama.**_

_**Ahora estoy escribiendo dos fics.**_

Obligada a amar y Sacrificio de amor.

_**Le pido a todas, visitenlas y comenten.**_

_**Cariños a mis lectoras de siempre.**_

_**Manne.  
**_


End file.
